Life Changes: The Continuing Story
by GirlyGeek
Summary: It's been seven years since the turtles married their girls, and they could not be happier in their lives. Everything is perfect...but will it remain so, or is it the quiet before the storm? Rated 'M' for language, sexual content and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Back by popular demand, I give you the continuing saga of the turtles and their growing family! X3

Please keep in mind that I'm working on another fic at the same time as I'm writing and coming up with ideas for this one, so I won't be posting chapters to this fic as quickly as I did with the first one. So, with that in mind, please be patient with me X3 Oh! and please review! I love hearing from my readers! XD

**Warning:**Sexual content near the middle, you don't want to read it, then skip over that part...there, you've been warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_...Winters' yacht; somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean..._

White lights twinkled around the deck...mimicking the very stars in the night sky and further adding to the festive feeling on the upper-most deck of the large, white yacht. Anchored for the night, the impressive boat bobbed lazily in the calm, night waters as a refreshing breeze blew. It was a lovely night...clear and with a comfortable temperature. It was the perfect night for the celebration currently underway...

"Woo hoo! Let's hear it for Doctor Tara Hamato!" Samantha said as she held up a glass of champagne. "Who kicked some serious ass and finished all her schooling and medical training way ahead of schedule!"

"College in three years instead of four," Anna listed proudly with a smile, her fingers laced through Leo's as the blue-clad turtle slid an arm around her shoulders. "The same with medical school, and only one year of residency...amazing! It's absolutely incredible!"

"Are you actually surprised by this?" Donnie asked with a smile as he hugged his wife from behind. "She's a genius," he said proudly.

"She blew everyone out of the water," Kirby said with a smile, very proud of her friend's accomplishments.

"Yeah," Mikey said with a grin. "I'm gonna start calling you 'Doogie'."

"What's a 'Doogie'?" Bella asked as she twisted the skirt of her little dress around in her little hands. Unlike her brother who was able to walk around 'naked' like their father and uncles, the female hybrid had to wear clothing because of her lack of a plastron.

"Who did Aunt Tara blow out of the water, mommy?" Angelo asked as he gently tugged on the hem of Kirby's shirt and looked up at his mother with eyes that mirrored hers.

"Yeah, who?" Bella asked as she looked up curiously at her parents, completely forgetting about her 'Doogie' question. Like her twin, she had inherited her mother's soft, brown eyes.

Raph smiled and picked up his little girl, holding her effortlessly in one arm. While he loved both his children dearly, he had a special bond with Bella. She was his 'little girl' and always following him everywhere. "She blew all her teachers and the doctors who were trainin' her outta the water."

Kirby smiled and picked up her son, cradling him against her hip. Like Raph with Bella, Kirby had a special bond with Angelo. He was never far from her side. "Your auntie Tara showed everyone just how smart she really is."

"I always knew you were holding back," April said with a smirk."

Tara blushed though she smiled. "Aw, you guys..."

"You should be proud of your accomplishments, daughter," Splinter said with a fond smile as he regarded the small red head. "We are all so very proud of you."

Everyone nodded in unanimous agreement.

"Splinter's right. Now is not the time for humility, kiddo," April said with a proud smile as she affectionately tucked a lock of hair behind her niece's ear. "What you accomplished is amazing. And it's because of that that we lift our glasses...or in Raph and Casey's cases, beers...and salute you." She raised her glass. "To Tara."

"To Tara!"

"To Auntie Tara!"

By this time, Tara's face was as red as her hair, but that did not stop her from putting a gentle, but restraining hand on April's wrist as she was about to lift her glass to her lips. "You sure, that's cider?" she asked with a raised eyebrow before glancing down at her aunt's five and a half-month baby belly.

April gave a small roll of her eyes but smiled. "Yes, I'm sure it's cider."

Tara smiled and removed her hand. "All right then, drink away." To further her point, she took a sip from her own glass.

"Mmm!" Samantha squeaked softly as she sipped her champagne. "Before we forget," she said with a grin and side-long glance at her sister. "Anna and I have a gift for you."

Tara's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? You mean, something other than this great trip to your private island so I can recharge my much-depleted battery?" She craned her neck so she could look at Donnie over her shoulder...which despite her incredible flexibility, still proved to be a bit of a feat since Donnie, along with all his brothers had hit a final growth spurt...giving the purple-clad turtle an extra added two inches over his wife. "And don't think that I've forgotten how you cut off my Monster supply, Mister Hamato," she said with only mock ferocity. "I had a feeling I would've finished even sooner if you hadn't cut me off and made me sleep,."

Donatello grinned and lightly kissed the tip of Tara's nose, knowing full-well that his wife was not angry at him. "I had to, Misses Hamato...everyone was getting twitchy just looking at you."

"Were not," Tara said sheepishly.

"Were too," Mikey and Samantha said together.

"You guys are already twitchy," Tara said with a pout.

"No, we're high on life," Mikey said with a giant grin.

"There is a difference," Samantha said with a wink as she snuggled up to her husband.

"Totally," Mikey said with a smile as he held Samantha close while kissing her forehead before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Daddy, what's 'twitchy'?" Bella asked.

Raph smirked. "Remember how Auntie Tara gets after she's finished one of those tall, black soda cans?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah..."

"That's 'twitchy'."

"Ohhhhhh..." Bella and Angelo said together before breaking off into soft sniggers and giggles.

"Auntie Tara's twitchy," Bella said with a grin and a giggle.

Tara playfully scrunched up her face at her niece. "You're twitchy."

Bella grinned and stuck her tongue out at her aunt.

Anna cleared her throat to draw attention back to Samantha and herself. "Anyway, as we were saying," she said as she kissed Leo's cheek before unwinding herself from his embrace and walking towards Tara.

"We have a gift for you," Samantha finished as she kissed Mikey's nose ridge before stepping away from him and following her sister.

Both Mikey and Leo exchanged small, knowing smiles with everyone.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," Tara whined as she bounced up and down excitedly on the balls of her feet while Donnie still hugged her. "What is it? What is it? What is it?"

Anna grinned and pulled a shiny new key from the pocket of her jeans.

"A key to the office of your brand new practice," Samantha said with a wide grin.

Tara's eyes widened. "Really?!" she squeaked in excitement before attempting to lunge towards Anna...both to hug her and grab the key--however she was thwarted by Donnie's arms holding her gently but firmly against him. "Hey...what's the big idea?" She looked over her shoulder at her husband. "Come on, let me go."

"You don't get the key until we get back to New York," Leo said firmly.

"Yeah," Anna said as she slipped the key back into her pocket.

"But--"

"No buts," Casey said firmly. "We've watched ya kill yourself for seven years...now is the time for rest."

Mikey nodded. "Soak up some sun on the beach...go swimming...play some volleyball...make s'mores..." he grinned when his niece and nephew perked up at the mention of s'mores. "See? We already got two votes for s'mores. Well...three if you count mine."

"Okay, fine...s'mores do sound good," Tara with a sheepish smile.

April giggled. "And you could catch up on your reading and read all those novels you've bought over the past seven years...but never got a chance to read," she added.

"And...other things..." Kirby said softly with a small smile.

Tara knew what her friend meant. She and Donnie had always had a very healthy sex life...always in the mood and hardly able to keep their hands off of each other...but when Tara had started college, they were lucky if they had sex twice a month, and when she had started medical school, she and Donnie were lucky if they had sex once a month...Tara had simply been too engrossed in her studies or too tired when she had the rare moment of 'down time'. However, once she had graduated from medical school and started her residency, her and Donnie's sex-life became non-existent. Donnie, being who he was, had been completely understanding and patient with the situation, but towards the end, Tara could see that he was hanging on to his self-control by a very thin thread. She knew because she was feeling the same way.

"What other things, mommy?" Angelo asked.

"Yeah...what other things?" Bella asked as she turned her gaze up to her father.

"Uh..." was the unanimous response from all the adult males as they averted their attention elsewhere.

The girls, especially Tara, blushed.

Splinter simply chuckled softly.

"Hey look, a mermaid!" Mikey randomly exclaimed in his attempts to change the subject.

"Really? Where?" Casey and Leo darted off in random directions.

Unlike his brothers and friend, Raph did not have the option of running away. "Well...uh..." he looked to Donnie for help. "Donnie?"

"O...other things..." Donnie floundered--clearly torn between wanting to explain things, as the brainy know-it-all that he was, and wanting to simply hide and avoid the question. "Well...they...they're...uh..." He looked to Tara for help. As clinical as he could be...when it came to discussing the birds and the bees with his nephew he was like a deer in the headlights. Oh, dear lord...would he be the same way with his children? The thought horrified him!

By now, Splinter's soft chuckles had turned into full-blown laughter.

"We'll tell you when you get older," Kirby said with a gentle smile once she had recovered from her moment of shock.

"Oh, okay..." Angelo said with a small pout.

"But I wanna know," Bella whined.

"When yer older," Raphael said firmly.

"Well, when will that be?" Bella asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"When yer a hundred," Raph said without missing a beat.

"In the mean time," Mikey said as he himself bounced back from the awkward moment. "PARTY!!" He turned up the music. "Come on everyone, let's boogie!" He grabbed his wife by the hand and started dancing with her.

Samantha was only too happy to join her husband on the dance floor.

Anna smiled and held out a hand for Leo before beckoning to him. "Dance with me, my handsome ninja?"

Leo smiled as he closed the distance between his wife and himself. "Be happy to, my lovely sakura," he said as he took Anna's hand in his and spun her before pulling her close and dancing with her.

"Dance with me, mommy!" Angelo pleaded.

"Dance, daddy!" Bella cried.

Raphael and Kirby shared and smile with each other before putting their children down and allowing them to lead them onto the dance floor.

"All right, you two," Kirby said. "But only for a little while. It's already past your bedtimes."

"Awww..." the twin hybrids pouted.

"None a that, now," Raph admonished gently.

Splinter smiled as he watched his red-clad son interact with his offspring--pride swelling in his heart at how good a father Raph was...and how far he had come since meeting Kirby.

"How about it, babe," Casey asked with a smile as he made his way back to his wife. "Wanna dance?"

"Oh, no dancing for me," April said as she gingerly rubbed her belly. "I think I need to lay down."

"You okay, Aunt April?" Tara asked, immediately slipping into 'doctor mode'.

April smiled. "I'm fine, kiddo, just a little nauseous. Don't worry, I'll be fine in the morning." April's 'morning' sickness always happened at night. "G'night everyone," she called before turning and carefully heading down the stairs...with Casey hovering over her to make sure she made it to their room safely.

"Gnight!" came the chorus of farewells.

Splinter chuckled softly and stood. "I think I too shall retire for the evening."

Upon hearing this, both Angelo and Bella scurried over to their grandfather and gently hugged him. "G'night, grandpa!"

The elderly rat smiled as he hugged his two grandchildren to him. "Sweet dreams, my little ones."

"Good night, Sensei," the four turtles said.

"Good night, Papa Splinter," all four girls chorused.

"Good night to you all, my dear children," the wizened rat said with a smile as he carefully tapped his way down the stairs.

Still hugging Tara from behind, Donnie slowly swayed to the music before he finally could not take the waiting anymore. It had simply been too long. Leaning in, he murmured softly into his wife's ear. "Bedroom?" There was a soft growl to his voice and it sent shivers of delighted anticipation down Tara's spine.

"Bedroom," Tara eagerly agreed.

* * *

_...Donnie & Tara's cabin..._

Donnie and Tara had just barely crossed the threshold into their cabin before Tara hand jumped into Donnie's arms and kissed him hungrily. Turning, Donnie used Tara's back to close the door, his large hands cupping her buttocks as he pressed her between the door and himself and made sure the door was locked--churring into the kiss the whole while as his tongue danced a tango with Tara's.

Tara wrapped her legs around Donnie--thankful she had chosen to wear a simple sundress instead of pants. "Donnie..." she pleaded as she clung to her turtle--her body aching for his. She knew this time would be rough, but Tara did not care...it had been far too long, and she was desperate to feel Donnie inside her.

There would always be time later for slow and sweet...

Growling low in his throat, Donnie pushed the skirt of Tara's dress up and ripped her delicate, lacy panties as he allowed his hard, throbbing length to emerge. He had barely thrown Tara's panties to the side before he was slamming into her hard, fast and deep--warding off all his pent up, sexual frustration as he gripped his wife's shoulder with his teeth.

Tara cried out at the sudden invasion, but pain quickly turned into pleasure and within moments her moans and whimpers of building ecstasy were creating a harmony with Donnie's grunts and growling churs. She dug her nails into her husband's shoulders, whimpering in blissful submission as her turtle's teeth gripped her. Tara's eyes widened in surprise when Donnie released her shoulder and moved--making her suddenly find herself on a nearby table...but her back soon arched in pleasure as her husband's hard strokes deepened. "Yes..." her hands tightly gripped the edge of the table as Donnie pounded into her. "Yes...!"

Donnie's breaths were coming in quick, gasping pants as he slammed into his wife to the hilt over and over again. He did not know how much longer he could hold out...it had been so long, and Tara was so tight and wet around him...but he did not want to leave her unsatisfied. Gritting his teeth, Donnie tightened his grip on Tara's hips and angled them--hitting her g-spot mercilessly as he leaned down and suckled one of her pert nipples into his mouth.

Tara's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head and she threw her head back, crying out wordlessly as her back arched--her body shuddering hard with the strength of her orgasm.

Within moments of feeling his wife's inner walls clamp around him so tightly, Donnie shuddered hard and threw his head back with an inarticulate roar of release as he exploded deep inside Tara. Not trusting his legs to hold him up, the purple-clad turtle allowed himself to fall forward onto his wife...his elbows taking most of the weight.

Tara cradled Donnie's head against her breasts, her hands tenderly caressing his face and neck as she basked in their afterglow and waited for her breathing to return to normal.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Donnie said softly once he was able to form words. "I just...I just didn't think I would've been able to handle foreplay," he said sheepishly.

Tara smiled and giggled softly. "Trust me...if you had tried any foreplay, I would've screamed at you to fuck me." She giggled softly when Donnie chuckled. "Believe me, Donnie...I needed it just as badly as you did."

The purple clad turtle raised his head and smiled lovingly down at his wife before capturing her lips in a slow, tender kiss as he slid out of her and gathered her into his arms. Carrying her bridal style to the bed, Donnie put Tara down gently on her feet and helped her remove her dress. Unclasping her bra, Donnie tossed it carelessly aside and gathered his wife into his arms...simply holding her close as he gazed down at her with a smile. "I love you so much, Zibby."

Tara smiled and linked her hands together behind Donnie's neck. "And I love you, McGonnie. Thank you so much for bearing with me all these years...I know I wasn't the most easy person to live with...what with my crazy hours, my irritability...my twitchiness. I know I wasn't the best wife in the world during that time...ignoring my wifely duties and not being there for you as much as I used to be." She left feather light kisses all over Donnie's face. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you were so patient and understanding..."

Donnie smiled and tenderly brushed a kiss to Tara's forehead. "It was for a more than worthy cause, Tara. And besides...you're more than worth the wait."

Tara's smile widened. "You're so sweet."

"I'm honest," The purple-clad turtle said before falling silent for several moments. "Did you...did you want to start trying?" he asked softly...his gentle eyes gazing into Tara's...searching them for answers.

The small red head smiled. "Yes."

Donnie smiled and nodded. "Me too."

Tara felt her heart flutter in excited delight. "Then I'll stop taking my pill..."

Donnie grinned impishly. "And we better get down to trying," he said with a wink before capturing Tara's lips once more and laying her onto the bed...

* * *

_...Parents' suite..._

"'Night, you little rug-rats," Raph told his children softly with a loving smile as he gently nuzzled their hair in turn. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

Bella giggled softly and hugged her father around his neck. "I won't daddy," she promised.

"Good, 'cause yer in charge of that," Raph said solemnly though there was a playful twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, daddy," Bella said with a solom nod.

"What am I in charge of, then?" Angelo asked with wide eyes.

Raph smiled and lightly tapped his son's nose ridge. "You're yer sister's back-up...very important job."

"Okay, daddy," Angelo said with a solemn nod.

"Love you, daddy," Bella said as she sat up and hugged her father around his neck again.

Raph's smile grew a fraction of an inch. "I love you too, half-pint," he said as he lightly kissed his daughter's nose ridge. "You too, squirt," he said as he gently brushed his son's hair off his forehead. "Daddy loves you both," he said as he got up so Kirby could take his place and wish their children good night.

"Love you too, daddy," Angelo said with a sweet smile that only widened when his mother took his father's place.

"Good night, my little loves," Kirby said softly with a loving smile as she leaned down and eskimo kissed her children in turn before brushing tender kisses to their foreheads...making sure they were warmly tucked into the large bed they shared.

"'Ni-ni mommy," Bella said sleepily as she already started drifting off. "Love you..."

Angelo wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and hugged her as he kissed her cheek. "Love you, mommy," he said softly.

Kirby smiled and lightly nuzzled her son's temple before kissing his cheek and slowly pulling away. "I love you too, my little angel. And you, my little lovely," she said softly as she lightly brushed the backs of her fingers against Bella's cheek before standing. Smiling, she laced her fingers through Raph's and let him lead the way to the door that connected their room to their children's...flicking off the light as they crossed the threshold.

The delicate brunette smiled as she leaned against the doorframe and gazed at her two sleeping children. "They're good kids," she said softly.

Raph slid an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her against him. "Yeah...they're great," he agreed with a nod before tenderly kissing the top of Kirby's head. "We did good."

Kirby's smile grew and she let her head fall onto her husband's shoulder as she nestled into his strong body. "Yeah...I just can't wait to watch them having fun on the beach...playing in the sun...splashing in the water...just being kids."

"I'll even let 'em bury me in the sand," Raph said with a smirk.

Kirby giggled softly as she kissed her husband's nose ridge. "And I'll un-bury you...just like treasure."

The red-clad turtle grinned and turned so he was facing his wife, pressing her gently against his plastron. "Am I yer buried treasure, babe?"

The delicate brunette smiled and tenderly caressed her turtle's face. "Buried? No...but you are my treasure, Raphie." She lightly kissed him and smiled...her doe eyes gazing into his dark amber ones. "Forever and always, my treasure you'll be."

* * *

_...Upper deck..._

Leaning against the railing, Anna gazed up at the stars...a soft content smile playing on her lips and the wind gently blowing through her long, curly tresses as she nestled herself comfortably into Leo's body. "It's such a beautiful night," she said softly.

Leo nodded as he rested his head against his wife's. "I haven't seen a sky this clear since our wedding night," he said softly. "Seems fitting that we should have this kind of a sky again as we head back to the place where we started the new chapter of our lives," he said with a smile as he tenderly kissed Anna's temple. "I'm so glad you married me."

Smiling, Anna turned so she was facing her husband and slid her arms around his neck. "I'm glad too," she said as she kissed him tenderly. "I love you so much, Leo...you're the best husband any woman could ask for...loving, compassionate, protective..." She kissed him again. "So sexy and adorable..." She smiled lazily. "And an incredible lover."

Leo grinned. "I can't take all the credit for that...I had a good teacher," he said with a wink. "And excellent teacher, actually..."

Despite the soft blush that crept into Anna's cheeks, she grinned impishly. "I think we've both learned and taught each other things over the years."

"Yeah...not just sexually, but in other things," Leo said as his grin softened into a smile. "We've come a long way in the past seven years...we all have."

Anna nodded. "Yeah...and things are finally starting to settle....Sam and I can run our father's company in our sleep now, and Tara's a full-fledged doctor." She lightly kissed Leo's nose ridge before gazing lovingly into his golden eyes. "I'm ready to start trying, Leo," she said softly.

Leo smiled gently, knowing what his wife meant. "Yeah?"

Anna returned her husband's smile. "Yes. I love you, Leo...and I want to have your babies."

The blue-clad turtle felt his heart flutter at his wife's words as he imagined his offspring growing inside her...that flat belly growing round with their children. "I love you too, Anna...and I'd love for you to have my children, my little sakura," he said softly as he rested his forehead against Anna's. "But you do realize the real possibility of multiple births, don't you? What're we going to do for space? Especially since I have a feeling we won't be the only ones trying to expand our family..."

"Sam and I have actually talked about that," Anna said with a small nod.

"Oh? Do tell," Leo said with a smile.

"Well, Daddy owned...well, actually we own it now, but the point is we have some land up in Connecticut...quite a few acres, actually."

"Really?" Leo raised an eye ridge. "Why haven't you said anything about it before?"

Anna blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Well, we kind of forgot about it...daddy bought it a long time ago and always meant to do something with it, but not never got around to it. Anyway, Sam and I were thinking of finally doing something with it. You know...either build one giant house for all of us, or even separate houses so we could each have some kind of privacy while still being close together. Either way would work since there's more than enough land at our disposal if we decided to go with the second option. There would even be room for April and Casey if they decided to make the move with us."

Leo nodded slowly as he processed the information. "It would give our little ones the opportunity to go out in the sun and be like normal kids...something my brothers and I could never do when we were growing up," Leo mused softly, clearly happy with the idea.

Anna nodded and her smile grew. "Exactly, and it's private land...so you guys and the kids could walk around without any fear. If memory serves, there's even a lake."

"It sounds perfect," Leo said with a soft smile.

"I'm sensing a 'but' in there," Anna said.

"Not so much a 'but' as a general wondering," Leo affirmed. "How will picking up and moving to Connecticut affect you and Sam in your work? And Tara, since the practice you bought for her is in the city too..."

Anna gave a small wave of her hand. "Connecticut's not that far from New York...especially not when you're traveling by chopper," she added with a smile. "Sam always said that it would be a handy thing for her to become licensed to fly...guess she was right."

Leo chuckled softly. "Very true."

"Winters Tower has a heli-pad at the top. We could always construct a landing strip on our land in Connecticut and take the chopper back and forth between there and New York."

Leo grinned. "Well, that's one way to beat traffic."

Anna giggled softly, her eyes twinkling with mirth. "Very true," she said with a smile.

"What will you do with the apartment levels?"

"Keep maybe two of the levels just in case Sam and I need a place to crash if we're held over late with meetings and such, and then convert the other two levels into rent-able spaces for tenants. That would of course wait until things were ready in Connecticut. Once we're all moved into our new home, then we'd make arrangements to refurbish and redesign the levels we wouldn't be using anymore."

Leo nodded in understanding.

"So what do you say?" Anna asked.

The blue-clad turtle smiled and tenderly kissed his wife's soft lips...paying particular attention to her full, bottom lip that always just begged to be kissed. "I say it's a great idea and I'm all for it."

The lithe blond smiled and lovingly caressed her husband's cheeks. "You think the others will go along with it?" she asked hopefully.

Leo nodded and smiled reassuringly. "I know they will...and I know Splinter will too."

Anna smiled excitedly. "Great! Then we can all put our heads together and decide what living situation we'd all prefer...once giant mansion or separate houses."

"This is going to be fun," Leo said with a smile.

"I'm already excited," Anna said, her face alight.

"So am I," Leo concurred with a nod before capturing his beloved wife's lips in a kiss. "So am I."

* * *

_...Mikey & Samantha's cabin..._

Smiling happily, Michelangelo held Samantha close...one arm around her waist while his other hand held his wife's to his heart as they both swayed lazily to the soft music playing. Leaning in, the orange-clad turtle lightly eskimo kissed her before kissing her. "Sure do love you," he said with an adoring smile.

Samantha giggled. "Well that's good...because you're stuck with me."

Mikey's smile turned dopey. "I wouldn't have it any other way, cuteness." He stopped dancing and simply hugged his wife close. "This vacation is gonna be so great."

The petite blond nodded enthusiastically. "I agree. I am so ready for some good R and R...it's been took long."

"No kidding," Mikey said with a sigh. "I can't wait to hit the waves," he said with an excited smile.

"Same here," Samantha said with a smile. "I just hope I haven't forgotten how to surf."

Mikey chuckled and lifted his wife into his arms as he spun her around. "Don't worry, cuteness...we'll pick it up again just like that. It'll be just like riding a bike."

Samantha giggled happily as her husband spun her. "Easy for you to say, you make Tony Hawk look like an amateur at skateboarding," she said as she playfully stuck out her tongue.

The orange-clad turtle grinned proudly as he gently set Samantha down on her feet. "Aw, thanks babe...but when you grow up in the sewers...there's not much else you can do to occupy your free time," he said with a playful wink and a soft chuckle before sighing happily. "Can't wait to soak up some of that great sun either..." He smiled. "You gonna bask with me?" he asked hopefully.

"You don't have to beg, baby. You know I can't turn down the chance to laze around in the sun with you, my adorable sweetie," Samantha said with a smile as she kissed her husband's nose ridge. "Just laying there and doing nothing...just be sure to rub sunscreen on all my hard to reach places," she said with a wink before padding over to the bed and climbing under the covers.

Mikey grinned impishly. "Oh, don't worry...I will," he said as he strode to the bed and climbed in beside his wife...immediately spooning her. "I'm so all over that, beautiful. Can't have your nice, soft skin getting all burned and cracked now can we?"

Samantha giggled as she turned off the lamp on the bedside table...leaving the moonlight spilling in from the window as the only light in the room. "No...no we can't have that at all."

"I love you, Sam," Mikey said softly as he nuzzled the back of his wife's neck.

It did not matter how many times she heard Mikey say those words, Samantha's heart always fluttered as though she were hearing them for the first time. "I love you too, Mikey. Sweet dreams," she said as her eyes drifted closed.

Mikey smiled as he let his eyes fall closed. "Always of you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD

Oh, by the way, I uploaded to my profile the links to sketches I did of Angelo and Bella. By all means check them out if you want ;3 But keep in mind, I'm not that good of an artist -,-.

**Warning:**Sexual content at the end of the chapter...don't like it, then skip over it. There, you've been warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Weeee!!" Samantha cried excitedly as she rode a wave. "Cowabunga!"

"You got it, Sam!" Mikey called out encouragingly with a wide smile as he surfed after his wife. "Keep goin', babe! Just hang in there, you got it! You got it...you don't got it," he said as Samantha fell off her board with a splash and a surprised squeak. Chuckling, he dropped onto his plastron once he had rode the wave out and paddled over to his wife--dragging her board along with him--just as she broke through the water sputtering and smoothing her hair away from her face. "That was better than last time, cuteness," he said with an encouraging smile as he sat up and straddled his board so he could better help Samantha up onto her board.

Samantha pouted as she climbed onto her board. "Yeah, but I still fell off."

"Aww, sweetie," Mikey said as he leaned in and kissed his wife's pout away. "Don't worry about it."

Samantha was only too happy to kiss her husband back...sliding her arms around his neck. She did not so much as bat an eyelash when she was suddenly lifted effortlessly from her board and placed on Mikey's. Moaning softly as her tongue brushed against her turtle's, the petite blond straddled Mikey's hips and pressed herself against his plastron as she deepened the kiss--shivering in delight at the sound of her husband's chur and the feel of his large hands cupping and squeezing her buttocks. She whined in protest when Mikey broke the kiss.

"This is gonna lead to something much more than kissing, cuteness," he said with a grin. Even after seven years of marriage, Mikey still thought Samantha was the sexiest woman alive and was very easily turned on by her.

"Your point?" Samantha asked simply with a grin and a raised eyebrow...her body already aching and ready for her husband's "We've never done it on a surf board before..."

Another chur rumbled in Mikey's throat. Ever adventurous, Samantha liked to experiment when it came to sex, and was always coming up with new things for them to try...whether it be a new position or a new location. "As fun and different as it would be to do it on a surf board, it might not be the safest way to go, baby. He tried to ignore the building discomfort of his hardening and confined length as Samantha left a trail of nipping kisses down the side of his neck. "Sam...baby, we can't...not here..." He gently pushed his wife away and tried not to stare at her round, perfect breasts cradled in the confines of her orange bikini top. "We might drift out to sea, or even fall off...you wouldn't want that, would you?"

Samantha pouted. "No...but you can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" she asked with a playful wink.

Mikey grinned and lightly kissed his wife's nose before helping her back onto her own board.

"Hey, you two!"

The surfing duo turned their gazes towards the shore to see Tara waving while holding a large pitcher in one hand. Donnie was not more than two steps behind her with a tray of glasses. He could also see Leo, Anna, Raph, Kirby and the two little ones coming up behind them.

"Hey, sis what's up?" Mikey called back with a freindly wave.

"I made some sweet tea! Y'all want any?"

Mikey looked to Samantha whose eyes lit up at the news. Tara's sweet tea was quite excellent. The orange-clad turtle grinned before cupping his hands around his mouth. "Yeah, we'll be right there, sis!"

* * *

"So Connecticut, huh?" Raph asked as he reapplied sunscreen on Kirby's back and shoulders, all the while watching Angelo and Bella splashing each other.

Anna nodded. She and Samantha had just finished divulging their plans of making a home for their motley family. "What do you guys think?"

"Do you like the idea?" Samantha asked. "I mean, you guys wouldn't be able to patrol every night like you normally do, but..."

"But maybe it's time to close that part of our lives and start a new chapter," Leo said. Sitting on the warm sand, his carapace kept him popped up at an angle that allowed Anna to sit comfortably back against his plastron. Leo was only too happy to hold her close to him.

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo all turned their gaze to their brother--unable to believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. Had Leo just said what they thought they heard him say? Was Leo, the 'perfect' son and ninja offering to hang up his weapons and give up what he had been trained to do?

Raph lightly tapped his right ear slit. "Did I just hear ya right? Maybe I got water or sand in my ear or somethin..."

Leo chuckled softly. "No, you heard me right." He regarded his brothers...taking in the sight of them with their wives and liking what he saw. Raph and Kirby were seated the same way he and Anna were, Samantha was settled comfortably in Mikey's lap, and Donnie was laying on his plastron...soaking up the warmth of the sun through his carapace while Tara leaned back against him...her knees drawn close enough to her chest to allow her to prop the thick book she was reading on them. "That better not be a medical book, Tara," Leo said with gentle admonishment.

Behind her large sunglasses, Tara rolled her eyes. "It's not," she said as she kept a finger on her place and closed the book enough for Leo to see the cover...'The Historian'. "We've been here for three days without me once cracking open a medical book, what makes you think that I would fall off the wagon now? Now get back to the subject at hand," the small red head said with a smile as she went back to her reading. "I may not look it, but I'm listening to every word you're saying."

"It's true," Donnie said...his head rested on his arms so he could look at his brothers and sisters. "It's freaky how she does that...being totally absorbed in something yet still being able to accurately hear and listen to conversations going on around her."

Tara grinned and turned the page of her book. "Say what you want about my freaky, mutant power, McGonnie...but when we have kids, I plan on using it to my advantage."

Mikey sniggered. "They'll never be able to get away with anything, will they?"

"Nope," Tara said with a small giggle...her grin still in place.

Anna giggled softly. "Anyway, Leo darling...you were saying?"

"Right," Leo said with a nod. "As I was saying, I think it's time for us to move on. The Foot's gone, and there haven't been any weird monsters popping up and wreaking havoc...I honestly think that the NYPD can take it from here." He sighed softly. "We've devoted out time and energy to the protection of the city for almost twelve years now."

"Geez, it's been that long?" Mikey asked with wide eyes.

"We started when we were fifteen, Mikey," Donnie said with a small chuckle. "You do the math."

"My point is," Leo continued. "We've devoted our time and energy to the city...and I think it's time we devoted our time and energy to something else," he said as his gazed drifted to his niece and nephew...all the while holding Anna close. "We've paid our dues," he said as he brought his attention back to his brothers. "And we're not the same turtles we were all those years ago...we've changed...and so have our priorities."

"You sayin' we wouldn't even train anymore?" As much as he knew the truth behind his brother's words, Raph did not like the idea of completely turning his back on everything he and his brothers had been taught.

"No I'm not saying that," Leo said with a shake of his head. "We'd still train...we'd just leave the crime-stopping to the cops from here on out."

"Well, you know my vote," Donnie said. "I'm all for the move and the change."

"Me too," Mikey said with a nod as he held Samantha close.

"Tara?" Leo asked.

The small red head closed her book, taking care to slip in her bookmark first. "It's not like I've done much patrolling in the past seven years anyway, so it's no real skin off my nose. But the point of the matter is...you guys are my family...and I'll go wherever you go," she said with a smile.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Angelo cried as he ran over and dropped himself in his mother's lap.

"Yes, angel baby what is it?" Kirby asked with a smile as she smoothed her son's wet hair away from his face.

"Look what I found!" he exclaimed excitedly with a proud smile as he held up a large conch shell.

"We both found it!" Bella said as she ran up after her brother. "Honest, daddy, we did!"

Raph grinned and pulled his little girl into a one-armed hug. "I'm sure ya did, munchkin. That is one kickin' shell."

"Wow, that is a very nice shell, sweeties," Kirby said with a smile. "What a find!"

"That has to be the biggest conch shell I've ever seen," Samantha said in amazement.

"Same here," Anna said with a nod.

"Most awesome, little dude and dudette," Mikey said with a wide grin as he gave his niece and nephew the thumbs up sign.

"It's a magic shell, mommy!" Angelo's eyes were alight with excitement.

"Yeah, it is!" Bella said as she clapped her hands. "It's magic!"

"Oh?" Kirby asked with an endulging smile. "What makes it magical?"

"Put it to your ear, mommy," Angelo said as he handed the shell to his mother. "You can hear the ocean!"

"Yeah, the whole ocean!" Bella exclaimed as she jumped up and down before climbing onto the back of Raphael's shell and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, actually kids," Donnie began. "What you're really hearing is--"

Tara gently elbowed him. "Sweetie, they're just kids," she whispered with a fond smile. "Let them think it's magic. No need to burt their bubbles yet."

The brainy turtle blushed. "Sorry," he whispered back.

Kirby giggled. "Really? The whole ocean?"

"Really, really!" Angelo and Bella exclaimed together.

Smiling, Kirby held the shell to her ear.

"Do you hear it?" Angelo asked with large, hopeful, brown eyes. "Do you hear it, mommy?"

Kirby smiled sweetly and tenderly kissed her son's nose ridge. "Yes, I do, my little angel."

"Yay!" Angelo clapped his hands and bounced excitedly in his mother's lap.

"Daddy's turn! It's daddy's turn," Bella said as she reached down for the shell while hugging Raphael around his neck with one arm. She pressed the shell to her father's ear after her mother had handed it to her.

All the while this was happening, Anna watched with a smile of longing. "Oh, Leo," she whispered. "I want what they have."

Leo smiled and nuzzled his wife's cheek before kissing it tenderly. "And you'll get it, my sakura," he murmured softly in her ear. "I promise you." He waved fondly at his niece and nephew as they ran back to the shoreline.

Kirby smiled serenely as she watched her children run off to play once more. They were so happy playing and frolicking in the sun...without fear of exposure. They were not limited to the space of the private rooftop garden back in the city. Here, they had room to run and places to explore...and treasures to find. They were free to be kids and that was what Kirby wanted for Angelo and Bella...freedom. "I vote yes on the move," she said. "Just so I can see my babies this happy every day."

Raph followed his wife's gaze and a soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah," he said with a nod. "With this idea you guys are hatchin', our two rugrats and any that you guys'll have will be able to live normal lives above ground...well, normal as can be."

"Exactly," Leo said with a nod. "We want the best for our future children...and I know you and Kirby want the best for yours and any others you may have. We had no other options while we were growing up, but now...now we do. We can give our children every chance and advantage that we never had."

Raph held up a hand to stop his brother from continuing. "You don't have to sell me on the idea anymore, Leo. I'm all for it," he said with a grin.

Leo smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Um, guys...what about Splinter?" Mikey asked. "You think he'll be for it?"

"I'm sure once we explain everything to him he will be," Leo said with a nod. "It's no secret that he dotes on Angelo and Bella. He'll want what's best for them and any other future grandchildren...and when we point out the practicality of space..."

Donnie nodded. "Space is a must...multiple mutant hybrids need lots of room to run and play."

"Ya think he'll be okay with us just up an' quitin' our ninja duties?" Raph asked.

Leo sighed softly in thought. "I'm sure once we explain how we feel and our reasoning behind our feelings that he'll understand."

"Good," Samantha said with a grin. "Because I'm already picking out paint and upholstery in my head."

Mikey grinned. "That's great, cuteness...but what about the house to put it all in?"

Samantha smiled and gave a small, dismissive wave of her hand. "Oh, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Are you sure I'm not older than you?"

Samantha smiled and blew her twin a kiss. "Positive."

* * *

_...Three hours later..._

Having just finished dinner of the fish Casey and Raphael had caught not more than an hour earlier, everyone had come out to the porch to watch the sun set over the calm, blue water and enjoy the ice cream Michelangelo had made earlier that day. It was a beautiful evening and the sunset was beyond breath-taking...unlike any they had ever seen in the city. There was no smog, no flashing lights and no angry blaring of car horns...it was simply nature in all its beautiful glory, and the scent of the wild, island flowers did nothing to hurt the perfect moment.

Tara, Kirby, Samantha and Anna were each snuggled against their husbands simply enjoying the peaceful moment. April had her legs draped over Casey's lap and was being treated to a foot rub. Their ice cream long-since finished, Angelo and Bella were gathered around the 'magic' conch shell...their heads touching as they held the shell so they could both listen to the ocean inside.

Master Splinter watched all this...both the sunset and his family, with a serene smile though his heart fluttered with joy from the simple moment. He needed no more time to think on the plan his children had told him about...he knew it was the right thing to do, and it was with a soft clearing of his throat that the elderly rat caught the attention in order to tell them so. "My children, I have decided in favor of your plan." He was immediately met with eight pairs of joyous eyes.

"Really, Sensei?" Leo asked with a hopeful smile.

Splinter gave a small nod. "Hai, Leonardo my son," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Papa Splinter," Kirby said with a happy smile.

"Yeah, Sensei," Raph said with a smile and a nod. "Thanks."

"This is so awesome!" Samantha exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Anna, we've got some planning to do!"

"It can wait until tomorrow, Sammy," Anna said firmly, but with a smile. Turning her head just enough to nuzzle Leo's jaw, it was not drawing up designs for a house that the lithe blond had in mind...

* * *

_...Leo & Anna's room; an hour later..._

Leo's toes gripped the floor and growling churs spilled from his throat as he thrust into Anna...his large, powerful hands holding her hips in place--keeping her at the mercy of his slow and deep thrusts. He was in no hurry. They were on vacation and had all the time in the world. Leo planned to take full advantage of that by making love to his wife over and over again until neither of them was able to move.

On her hands and knees on the bed, Anna moaned softly in pleasure, a soft, blissful smile on her face as Leo slowly pulled almost out of her before sliding back into the hilt. She missed this...the slow and tender love-making she and Leo used to share. While their sex-life had never once suffered in their seven years of marriage, Anna was usually too drained at the end of her work day to go more than once or maybe even twice in a night...that meant quick and intense sessions. While the quickies were always 'good' for the both of them, Anna longed for the nights when she and Leo would take their time...each finding new erogenous zones through slow and tender exploration with their fingers and mouths...all the while paying close attention to the tried and true places on each other's bodies.

Anna shivered and small whimpers of pleasure escaped her lips as the tip of Leo's tail began teasing her sensitive nub. "Leo..." Her hands tightly gripped the bedding as her back arched.

Leo grinned at the sounds of his wife's pleasure and his thrusts became a little harder and faster as he leaned down and lightly traced his tongue over the turtle tattoo between his wife's shoulder blades--instantly being rewarded with a gasp of pleasure. When he gently nipped the area, however, it was a cry of pleasure that greeted his ears and spurred him on to quicken and harden his thrusts as he pulled Anna up into a kneeling position--pressing her back against his plastron.

Anna bit her lower lip, moaning and whimpering in rising ecstasy at the change in angle. Leo was so deep inside of her now and his tail continued its assault on her sensitive nub. The feel of his hot breath on her neck made shivers race down her spine, but when she felt his teeth close over her shoulder and grip her possessively, Anna shuddered and cried out wordlessly. How she loved it when he did that! "Leo..." Her arms went up and around behind her husband's neck...holding his head in place. "Yes...!" She was so close...

Knowing how close his wife was to release, Leo pulled out and gently pushed Anna back down on the bed before turning her over onto her back...wanting to see Anna's face when her release hit her. Leaning down, Leo claimed his wife's lips in a deep, hungry kiss as he encased himself completely in her tight, wet warmth with one thrust...growling his churs of building ecstasy as he began thrusting into Anna hard and fast.

Anna's back arched and she moaned into her husband's mouth as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, keeping him deep inside of her--all the while shivering in delight as his plastron rubbed and teased her nipples. Finally, she could not hold back anymore and she dug her nails into Leo's shoulders, her back arching hard and her scream of blissful release stifled by their kiss.

Leo kept thrusting even as his wife's inner walls clenched tightly around him, and he broke the kiss--throwing his head back with a roar of release as he spilled his seed into Anna's waiting womb. His thrusts slowed before coming to a stop once Anna had milked him, and his strong body trembled in ecstasy.

Anna cradled Leo's head against her breasts and held him close, simply basking in their afterglow...snuggling into her husband when he gently rolled them both onto their sides. "Oh, Leo...I love you so much," she murmured softly as she caressed her turtle's face and kissed his nose ridge as her legs tangled carelessly with his.

Leo gently tangled a hand in his wife's luxurious tresses as he captured her soft, kissable lips in slow and tender kisses...churring softly when they tongues met. "And I love you, Anna," he murmured softly between kisses. "You're my everything...my world..."

Anna smiled lovingly as she placed one of Leo's hands on her flat belly. "Is there room in your world for little versions of you?"

The blue-clad turtle returned his wife's smile as he leaned in and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. "Always, my sakura," he whispered softly. "Always..."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD

**Warning:**Sexual content. There, you've been warned, lol ;-p

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Beneath the surface of the clear, blue water, Leo and Anna swam and explored the watery depths. They paused every so often, so the lithe blond could snap a few photos of brightly colored fish and coral reefs with her underwater camera. One particular shot that Anna was especially proud of was one of Leo swimming with a giant sea turtle...it was definitely a photo she was going to have framed after printing it out when they got back home.

Once they had both had enough of their water-play, Leo indicated for Anna to climb onto his carapace and swam them both back to the surface once he was sure his wife had a firm hold on him.

"Whew! That was fun," Anna said with a smile once they broke the surface. She continued riding on the back of her husband's shell--her legs lazily trailing along in the water as she allowed him to swim them both back to shore.

"Yes it was," Leo agreed as he effortlessly propelled the both of them through the water.

"Are you sure you don't mind me up here?" Anna asked, all the while mesmerized at how easily her husband moved through the water with his powerful body. His brothers did as well. It never ceased to amaze her. There was no doubt in her mind that Leonardo and his brothers were built for water. "I can swim, you know...and very well, I might add," she said with a soft giggle.

Leo chuckled. "I know you can, my love...and yes, I'm sure. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"I'm not too heavy for you?"

"Not at all, my little sakura."

Anna smiled and lovingly kissed the back of her husband's head. "I can't wait to print that photo of you with the sea turtle. Too bad I can't keep it on my desk in my office..." she said with a pout.

"Was it really that good?"

"Oh, yeah," Anna said with a smile. "I'll show you when we get back to shore."

"Well, in that case..." Leo put on a burst of speed and they returned to the short in half the time. The blue-clad turtle gathered his wife to him. "Now show me," he said with a smile.

Anna removed the camera from around her neck and flipped through the pictures on the stored memory before coming to the desired shot. Both husband and wife gazed down at the preview screen together and took in the site.

"Wow...that really is a great shot," Leo breathed in awe.

Anna smiled up at her husband and kissed him. "Told you."

Leo smiled. "Yes you did," he murmured against his wife's lips before deepening the kiss."

"Hey guys!"

Leo and Anna broke their kiss and turned their heads to see Samantha and Mikey coming towards them...surfboards under their arms.

"Hey guys," Anna called in greeting with a smile. "What's doing?"

"Just about to hit the waves," Mikey said with a grin.

Samantha nodded. "I am determined not to fall off my board this time." She turned to the ocean and shook a fist at the waves. "You hear that, waves? I will conquer you today! I will make you my bitches and you will bow to me!"

Leo chuckled. "You know if it were either Donnie or Tara, they'd say something like 'kneel before Zod'..."

"Or 'there can be only one'," Anna added with a giggle.

Mikey sniggered. "So true." He drew his wife into a one armed hug. "And don't worry, cuteness," he said as he kissed her temple. "You'll get it this time."

"I hope so. Oh, and Anna, here," Samantha said as she tossed her sister's blackberry to her. "You got a new message."

"Oh?" Anna mused as she caught the blackberry and typed in her password so she could retrieve the message.

"Anything important?" Samantha asked. "Anything company-related?"

"Not really," Anna said after skimming her gaze over the message. "Donna died."

"Really?" Samantha asked with a grin. "Awesome! Ding-dong the bitch is dead! How'd it happen? Food poisoning? Starvation? It would be so ironic if it was one of those!"

Anna sighed. "No such luck...hit by a cross-town bus."

"Aw, nertz!"

"Uh...who's Donna?" Mikey asked with a raised eye ridge.

"And why is it awesome that she's dead?" Leo asked, more than slightly disturbed by Samantha's enthusiasm at someone's death.

"Our senior executive assistant," Anna answered.

"Such a total bitch," Samantha added.

"Oh, wait a minute," Mikey said. "Is she the one the two of you are always complaining about?"

"The one who was more high-maintenance than Lindsey Lohan?" Leo asked.

"Yes," the twins answered together.

"She acted like she was the Queen of Sheba, and was absolutely horrible to the other assistants...always dumping all her work on them when they're already swamped," Anna said. "And I've lost count of how many of them she made cry and over stupid things too...like not answering the phone on the first ring. That woman was like a pit bull with the things that didn't even matter."

"Oh, and don't forget how many assistants she made sick because she ran them so ragged," Samantha supplied.

Anna nodded. "That's right. One girl even ended up in the hospital because of acute pneumonia."

"Wow...she really sounds like a piece of work," Leo said with a shake of his head.

"No kidding," Mikey agreed.

"Not to mention she was annoying as Hell," Samantha said with a groan. "She wouldn't eat anything unless it was organic, she refused to date anyone who wasn't as high-maintenance as she was...and then she'd whine and bitch about how the guys she dated were such jerks and asses."

"Oh, and the frosting on the cake," Anna added. "She was so completely obsessive about her weight...always complaining about how fat she was..."

"And she was a freaking size four," Samantha finished with a roll of her eyes.

Anna shook her head. "People like that make me sick."

Leo wrapped his arms around his wife. "Well, I'm glad you're not like that. Trust me...you're perfect."

Anna smiled and a small blush crept into her cheeks. "Aw, sweetheart..."

Mikey grinned and kissed Samantha's cheek. "Yeah...we like the fact that you girls have curves."

Samantha smiled and giggled. "Good, because there is no way in Hell I'm starving myself to try and be a size negative one."

"Thank God," Mikey said.

"Oh, and she had a very annoying voice," Samantha added as an afterthought to their previous topic. "That wasn't exactly a mark in her favor."

"So...why didn't you just fire her?" Leo asked.

"Because...she was really good at the work that she did do," Samantha said with a sigh. "Brilliant, actually."

"Besides, you can't fire someone for being a cantankerous bitch," Anna added.

"Unfortunately," Samantha groaned. "At least, not unless you want a law suit on your hands. And trust me, she would've been the type to sue." She smirked. "They're probably having a party at the office right now."

Anna grinned and giggled softly. "Oh, yeah." She blinked. "Where are the others?"

"Splinter's meditating on the porch," Mikey said. "Raph, Kirby and the kids are at the little cove."

Samantha smiled fondly. "The kids love that waterfall."

Anna grinned. "What's not to love? We used to love going there when we were little."

"What about April and Casey?" Leo asked.

"Last we saw, Casey was on KP...getting Ape a snack while she kicked back in the hammock.

Anna slowly raised an eyebrow. "Do we want to know what on the menue?"

"I don't think so," Mikey answered with a shudder and a small groan.

Anna giggled softly. "All right then, what about Tara and Donnie?" she asked.

"They're in their bedroom," Samantha answered.

Leo sighed. "Tara better not be researching anything."

"Don't worry bro...not with the sounds we heard coming from the other side of their door," Mikey said with a cheeky grin.

Anna giggled softly, though she blushed. "Well, good for them...making up for lost time."

"You ain't just whistlin' Dixie," Samantha said with a grin and a giggle.

* * *

_...Tara & Donnie's room..._

Donnie gazed down at his wife as she dozed peacefully in his arms...the smallest of smiles playing on her soft lips as the warm sunlight filtered through the drapes and played on her soft features. There was still a glow to Tara's creamy skin from their recent lovemaking, and the brainy turtle could still smell himself on her...prompting the memory of their second session in the past hour to play through his mind...

Tara had been on top this time. As much as Donnie loved the intimacy that the missionary position provided, he could not deny that he thoroughly enjoyed having his wife ride him. There was something to be said about being able to see the physical connection between Tara and himself...seeing his hard length as it slid in and out of his wife's tight, wet warmth. The sight was so erotic, it was a constant battle for Donnie not to spill his seed until Tara had climaxed. The position also gave the purple-clad turtle the chance to watch Tara's face evolve into different masks of pleasure, but it also gave him the opportunity to drink in the beauty of the small red head's body as it moved...her back arching in pleasure and her breasts bouncing...

Tara's breasts, while not as big as Samantha or Anna's, or even Kirby's, were still so perfect and round...and Donnie loved watching them bounce...almost as much as he loved cupping them in his hands and feeling their soft weight in his palms. And the purple-clad turtle had done just that...his hands cupping them while his thumbs slowly and lightly teased Tara's nipples--growling softly in triumph when they hardened under his attention and when his wife had mewled softly in building pleasure.

Tara's orgasm had hit her hard, and she had thrown her head back...crying out Donnie's name as her back arched and her nails dragged along his plastron before gripping the edges. Donnie's hands had dropped down to Tara's hips, gripping them firmly as he ground her down into him as he exploded inside her and spilled his seed deep into her waiting womb as his body shuddered hard and his toes curled.

They had both dozed after that...their arms and legs tangled lazily together. Donnie had awakened first, but he made no move to wake Tara. He was content to simply gaze at the lovely woman nestled so trustingly in his arms. As he gazed upon her, Donnie felt his heart flutter.

Tara was so beautiful like this...

Of course, the small red head was always beautiful, but there was something to be said about how she looked after having just made love...the way her tousled hair fanned out over the pillow, the soft blush that colored her cheeks...she looked like some great romantic beauty from a painting. Donnie could not stop himself from lightly tracing his fingertips over those deliciously flushed cheeks, and he smiled softly when Tara sighed contentedly and leaned into his touch.

"You awake?" Donnie asked in a soft whisper.

"Almost," Tara answered with a small smile as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hi," she said softly as she gazed into her husband's gentle pools of dark gold.

Donnie leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to his wife's soft lips. "Hi," he murmured softly with a smile. "God you're beautiful..." He kissed Tara's forehead. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. If I ever take you for granted, you have my permission to smack me upside the head with a mallet."

Tara giggled. "How about thirty lashes with an ostrich feather?"

The brainy turtle grinned and chuckled softly. "Okay, deal," he said as he kissed his wife.

"Sealed with a kiss," Tara mused with a smile. "My favorite method."

Donnie grinned playfully as he waggled his eye ridges. "You know...we could always think of another method of sealing deals..."

Tara grinned and giggled as she slowly pulled the sheets from her body--revealing her body to Donnie slowly inch by inch. "Ready for more?" Her own body was already ready for more...her nipples hardening in excitement of what was to come and a familiar warmth pooling between her legs.

The purple-clad turtle's golden eyes darkened to an almost brown color--like they always did when Donnie became aroused. As his eyes hungrily devoured Tara's body that managed to be both athletic yet soft and feminine at the same time, Donnie allowed his already hard length to emerge. "With you? Always."

* * *

_...Cove..._

"Bella, don't play so rough with your brother," Kirby reprimanded gently from her place seated on the large rock in the center of the watery cove.

"Sorry, mommy."

"Yeah, Bells," Raph said from his pace beside his wife. "Angelo can't fight back right 'cause yer a girl." The red-clad turtle had instilled the same teaching in his son that Splinter had instilled in him and his brothers...hitting girls was wrong.

"Karai was a girl," Kirby said softly. "That didn't stop you guys from fighting her."

"That's 'cause she wasn't a girl," Raph verified. "She was a bitch."

"Raph," Kirby said softly as she gently shoved him. "Language in front of the kids."

"Sorry," the red-clad turtle said sheepishly.

The delicate brunette giggled softly. "It's okay, baby," she said as she tenderly kissed her husband's cheek and let her head fall onto his shoulder. "I can't believe how fast they're growing..." she mused softly.

Raph nodded. "I know...seems like only yesterday I was warmin' up bottles."

Kirby giggled softly. "Remember the first time you changed a diaper?"

Raphael shuddered. "Don't remind me, babe...how does somethin' so horrible come outta somethin' so cute?"

Kirby's giggles turned into soft sniggers. "I often asked myself the same thing." She was silent for several moments. "Do you ever think about having more?"

"More?" Raph asked softly.

"You're a good daddy," Kirby said softly. "You were so wonderful helping me with feedings, baths and everything else."

Raph gently stroked Kirby's hair and tenderly kissed her forehead as he watched his son and daughter play...all the while remembering how they were when they were babies. "Do you want more, princess?"

Kirby nodded slowly. "I do," she said softly. She could not deny the ache within her for more children, but she did her best to quell it in the event that her husband did not want anymore. "But I'll understand if you don't..."

"I never said I didn't," Raph said as he gently tilted his wife's face up to his. "If you want more, then we'll try for more," he said with a smile.

The delicate brunette smiled hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

Raphael nodded. "Yeah, K babe...I'm sure. 'Sides...it's not like we won't have room once the place in Connecticut gets built," he said with a smile. He gently kissed the tip of Kirby's nose before tenderly kissing her soft lips. "I'm fine with it, babe," he said softly, but with complete sincerity. "Let's make our family bigger."

Kirby smiled and a single tear of happiness rolled down her cheek as she threw her arms around her husband's neck. "I love you so much," she murmured against Raph's ear.

Raph's arms were gentle as they wrapped around his wife and held her close. "An' I love you, babe...always will."

* * *

**A/N:** In regards to the segment with the death of Donna, I have a really bitchy co-worker by that name (and she's a less exaggerated version of the 'Donna' I described) and she just_ **REALLY**_ pissed me off today, so creating a throw-away character and then killing her off was my way of dealing with my anger...instead of hauling off and punching her in the face.

Oh, also, if you haven't voted in the poll on my profile yet, please do, so I can move forward with the plot!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby & Samantha. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"I vote for separate houses," Samantha said. "You know, for the sake of privacy."

Anna rolled her eyes, knowing one of the main driving forces behind her sister's argument. "You do realize that once you start having kids, you're not going to be able to 'do it' in every room, don't you?"

Samantha had the decency to blush. "That's not my only reason and don't even pretend that you and Leo haven't ventured into different territories, if you know what I mean," she said with a knowing grin.

It was Anna's turn to blush, and her cheeks turned as red as Tara's hair. "Oh, God..."

Leonardo's cheeks darkened as he blushed. "You saw that?" he asked meekly.

Michelangelo waggled his eye ridges just as Samantha waggled her eyebrows.

Anna's eyes widened in mortification and both she and Leo were left speechless.

Kirby hid her giggles by turning and keeping an eye on Angelo and Bella as jointly worked on building a sandcastle. Raph coughed to cover up his sniggers and deep chuckles, and Donnie was suddenly fascinated by a fallen palm frond.

It was Tara who cleared her throat and sought to change the subject. "What are your other reasons for separate houses, Sam?"

"Decorating," Samantha answered. "I can already tell it'll be a problem because our tastes are so very different," she said as she motioned between herself and the other girls. "We won't be able to agree on any one thing, that's why I vote for separate houses...that way we can decorate our homes however we want."

"You do have a point," Kirby said with a small nod. "But at the same time, one big house would feel more like family, you know? We could have nice family meals together, movie nights...game nights...it just seems like it would make our new house an actual home." Having never had a family growing up, now that she had one, it was very important to Kirby.

Anna nodded. "I agree."

"And besides, we could take turns cooking," Kirby added with a smile. Under the patient tutelage of Mikey, and Tara whenever she got the rare chance, Kirby, Samantha and Anna had become very decent cooks.

"Oooo, I do like that idea," Samantha said.

"Okay, how about this," Tara began. "One house...but we each get our own floor. That way, we can have the feel of family while still having spaces to call our own...spaces that we can decorate however we please. The main floor could be the community floor...that's where we'd have the main family room, the kitchen, the dining room...and all that kind of stuff. What do you guys think?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Samantha said in awe.

Donnie chuckled softly as he hugged his wife from behind and kissed her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder. "You actually sound surprised."

"Yeah...that she didn't think of it first," Anna said with a teasing smile directed at her twin.

"So do you guys like the idea?" Tara asked.

"I do," Kirby said with a smile and a nod.

"Could we have a separate building for a dojo?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Raph said with a nod.

"Oh! Could we have a game room?" Mikey pleaded.

Samantha giggled softly. "I'm sure we could find room for one, sweetie."

"What about another building for a lab and medical area?" Donnie asked.

"Oh, that's definitely a must," Tara said with a wide smile. "And we'll equip it with an ultrasound machine, a clean room for birthings..." She began rambling off, making a mental list of all the things she would need to better serve her family's needs.

Anna smiled. "I think we can work all that out."

Samantha nodded. "Totally...or we could also build downwards into the ground and put the lab and dojo down there. Either way, we've got some good ideas going..."

"We could make a nice large room for Splinter on the main floor," Leo said. "Stairs are becoming difficult for him," he added softly.

"We'll make sure that he's got a nice and comfy room, my ninja," Anna said with a smile and affectionate kiss to her husband's cheek. "Don't worry."

"What about April an' Casey?" Raphael asked.

"They haven't decided on if they're going to move in with us or not," Tara said with a sigh. "I mean, they moved back into the old apartment four years ago when Angelo and Bella got big enough to need their own room...I don't know if they'd want to just pick up and move, especially with the baby and all..."

"Well, we could put in a floor for them while the house is being built," Anna suggested. "That way, if they decide to move in with us, they'll have a place waiting for them. If they decide not to, then at least they'll have a place to stay when they come visit."

"Good idea," Donnie said with a smile.

"Or, if we decide against the separate floor idea, we could always go with separate wings," Kirby suggested. "And have the 'family' type rooms to the center of the house. You know...like the heart of the place." The delicate brunette blushed slightly at the imagery she had used.

Raph smiled and gently pulled his wife into a hug...nuzzling her hair before kissing her forehead. "Either way would work, babe."

Anna nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Sam and I can come up with some design sketches and we'll see what would work best to suit our needs." She was becoming excited, and it showed.

"Dudes, this is sounding like a totally awesome idea," Mikey said with a wide grin. "I'm so in."

"So we're all in agreement, then?" Leo asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

"Totally!" Mikey and Samantha said together.

"I'm in," Raph said.

"Me too," Kirby said with a smile.

"Count us in," Tara and Donnie said together.

Anna smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. "You know my answer, darling."

Leo's smile widened as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "All right then, it's agreed," he said as he regarded his brothers and sisters. "One home for our family."

Anna smiled. "Sam and I will get the ball rolling on construction."

"You can do that from here?" Mikey asked in awe.

Sam winked and kissed her husband's nose ridge. "Of course we can, baby. Piece a' cake."

"Oh, hey...Kirbs, there's something I wanted to ask you," Tara said.

Kirby blinked. "Oh? Well go on ahead and ask," she said with a smile.

"Would you like to work in my office? You know, as my office manager?"

Kirby blinked. She had not been expecting this. "Really? You'd want me to work with you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Tara asked with a smile. "I can't run the office by myself, and I'd rather have one of my best friends in the whole world working in close contact with me than some complete and total stranger. Please? Please, please, please, please, please?" She gave her friend her best puppy-dog expression.

"Well, is it okay with you, baby?" Kirby asked Raph as she turned her head to look up at him. "Will you be okay with the kids all day?"

"Sure, I'll be fine, K babe," Raph said with a smile. "Besides...I won't be alone...I'll have three bros to help me wrangle the little rugrats when they get into one of their moods," he said with a chuckle and a grin.

"All right then, if you're sure." Kirby smiled playfully at Tara after turning her attention back to her. "Can I wear a cute pair of scrubs?"

"Of course you can!" Tara said with a smile. "We'll see if we can't find you a pair with cute little turtles on them."

Kirby giggled happily. "All right, deal!"

"Yay!" Tara cheered while clapping her hands.

Leo's expression softened and he felt a small swell of emotion as he watched his family interact with each other. "Our growing family," he mused softly. "Look how far we've come...how much we've grown." He slowly moved his golden gaze to each girl. "The four of you are our miracles...you've each given us so much...more than we ever thought possible."

Raph nodded as he nuzzled Kirby's cheek. "Yeah...we went from bein' all alone to havin' love that we never thought we'd ever have."

Donnie's arms tightened around Tara and lovingly nuzzled her hair. "You've all given us a future...one that we never even dreamed was possible for us."

Mikey nodded and gently pulled Samantha into his arms. "You girls are so special to us...you're beyond awesome, and we're so lucky to have you in our lives."

Tara smiled and reached up behind her...her hand lovingly caressing Donnie's head. "I think I can speak for all us girls in saying we couldn't be happier to be in your lives."

Kirby nodded enthusiastically. "I wouldn't trade a moment of it," she said as she turned in Raph's arms and slid her arms around his neck before standing on tip toe to kiss his nose ridge.

Anna rested her head on Leo's shoulder. "Neither would I. These past seven years have been the happiest of my life."

"Me too," Samantha said with a nod before giggling as she eskimo-kissed Mikey. "I'm so glad I jerked off your Cowabunga Carl head."

Leo blinked. "That's a series of words that I never thought I'd hear put together in a sentence..." he said after several moments of silence.

The four couples broke into fits of laughter...happy in each other's company, and happy in the plans for their futures.

Once her laughter had subsided, Tara cleared her throat. "Come on, guys," she said with a smile as she gently tugged Donnie back towards the mansion. "Let's go run our idea by Aunt April and Uncle Casey."

* * *

"So what do you two think?" Tara asked her aunt and uncle.

"You guys want us to move in with you?" Casey asked.

"Yep," Samantha said with a smile and a nod.

"Are you sure?" April asked as she sat up in the hammock.

"Of course we're sure, April," Leo answered with a smile.

"Aunt April, you guys are family. Why wouldn't we want you with us?" Tara asked.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah. We kinda like having you guys around," he said with a grin.

"Are you sure we won't be in the way?" April asked.

"What way?" Anna asked. "It's going to be a huge place. We're still working on the schematics of it, but there's going to be more than enough space for everybody."

"And think of it this way, April," Kirby added, speaking softly so as not to wake Angelo who had just fallen asleep in her arms. "Wouldn't you rather have your son or daughter grow up with lots of sunshine and fresh air instead of smog and lots of cranky people?"

"And with plenty of cousins ta play with?" Raph asked with a grin as he cradled a sleeping, and softly snoring, Bella in his arms.

"There's schools in Connecticut," Anna chirped.

"And if it's the commute to and from the city you're worried about, the two of you can ride in the helicopter with Tara, Anna and me if you decide to keep your antique shop up and running," Samantha said with a smile. "There's plenty of room." Her eyes widened. "Ooo! Or if you wanted, you could even move your shop to Connecticut...make it one of those cute little mom and pop stores."

"And besides," Tara said. "It just won't feel like home if everyone in our family isn't there."

All the turtles and their girls nodded.

"We've been through so much together, and we've always been there for each other," Leo said.

"It only makes sense that we continue with the system that's been working so well for us," Donnie said with a smile.

"Yeah, c'mon Ape, c'mon Case...whaddya think?" Mikey asked with a smile.

April sighed softly. "What do you think, baby?" she asked as she looked up at her husband.

Casey smiled and affectionately stroked April's hair. "I'm all for it, babe. I think it'd be great."

April smiled, leaning her head into her husband's caress. "All right, then. Let's do it."

"Most awesome!" Mikey said with a broad grin.

"Totally," Samantha agreed with a happy smile as she bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Oh, Aunt April I'm so happy," Tara said as she gently but warmly embraced her pregnant aunt.

"Come on, Anna, let's get this ball rolling," Samantha said as she took her sister's hand in her and began tugging in the direction of the room that had served as their father's office when he had been alive. "We've got a lot of drawing to do!"

"And phone calls to make," Anna added with an excited smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's kind of short, but this is more of a transition chapter than anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_...Five weeks later; New York..._

Tara awoke to the feel of Donnie's warm breath on the back of her neck as he gently nuzzled her, and she smiled as a contented sigh escaped her lips. She loved waking up like this...with her husband's arms wrapped around her. "Mornin', darlin'," she drawled lazily as she turned onto her side so she was facing her beloved.

Donnie smiled...loving the fact that even after living in New York for ten years, Tara still managed to keep her southern drawl. "Morning, beautiful." He loved how she looked in the morning...with her eyes half closed and her hair tousled...she looked so sexy! "You sleep okay?"

"I slept great. You?"

"You know I slept great, Zibby." Donnie tenderly kissed his wife's lips. "With you in my arms, I always sleep great." He lightly kissed the tip of Tara's nose. "Today's the big day," he said with a grin. "Your first day as a private practitioner. Are you excited?"

Tara giggled softly. "Oh, you know I am. I'm rested, motivated and ready to go."

"Going to hit the ground running?" Donnie asked with a small chuckle.

"You know it."

"So what's the plan then?" Donnie asked with a smile.

"Well, get up...shower, get dressed, breakfast, work...then come home for a nice, yummy dinner..." She grinned impishly. "And then afterwards...maybe you can play doctor with me..."

Donnie shuddered and a soft chur rumbled in his throat as his hands slipped up Tara's pajama top and caressed the smooth skin of her back. "Oh, I'd like that...I'd really like that a lot." He claimed his wife's soft lips in a long and deep kiss, growling softly in response to Tara's soft moan. When it came to their sex life, the two of them were definitely back in the saddle again...and Donatello could not have been happier about it. "Can't we get started on that now?" There was a soft growl to his voice as he trailed light, nipping kisses down Tara's neck.

Tara shivered in response. She loved it when Donnie got like this. "We can't...I have a patient first thing...I can't..." she was finding it harder and harder to think and form words with her husband lightly tracing his tongue over her collar bone. "I can't...be late for...for that."

Donnie grinned and gave Tara's collar bone the gentlest of nips. "Oh, all right...I can be good until tonight. I'll be thinking about you all day though..."

The small read head's cheeks were flushed. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she attempted to calm and center herself when all she wanted at that moment was for Donnie to throw her down and screw her brains out. "I'll be lucky if can think about anything else but you all day..."

* * *

_...Raph & Kirby's room..._

"But why do you have to go, mommy?" Angelo whined softly as he hugged his mother's leg.

Turning from her closet, Kirby gently unwrapped her son from her leg and knelt down so she was eye level with him. "Because sweetie, I have to help Auntie Tara in her office," she said as she tenderly brushed a few chocolate brown locks of hair from Angelo's face.

"Are you coming back?" Angelo asked softly.

"Of course I'm coming back, angel baby. I'll be back around 5:30 tonight."

"But that's like forever," Angelo whined as he pouted.

Kirby smiled gently. "Don't worry...it'll go by faster than you think, angel baby."

"Promise?" Angelo asked as he held out his small, green pinky.

Kirby smiled and linked her pinky around her son's. "Promise, promise," she said as she lightly kissed Angelo's pinky.

Angelo smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Kirby smiled and hugged her son to her. "Okay." She kissed his nose ridge. "Now, you go run along and watch cartoons with your sister. Mommy needs to get dressed, then she'll be right out to fix your guys' breakfast."

"Okay, mommy," Angelo said with a smile before turning and scampering from the room.

Still smiling, Kirby stood and turned back to her closet, pulling out the scrubs that would be her daily uniform before padding into the bathroom and shutting the door. She smiled lovingly at Raphael as he stepped out of the shower.

"Hey beautiful," Raph said as he dried himself off.

"Hey handsome," Kirby answered with a smile as she slipped out of her robe and stepped into her forest green scrub bottoms before slipping her grass green top over her head. True to Tara's word, the top had little turtles on it.

"Was that Angelo I heard?"

"Yep," Kirby answered as she weaved her hair into a simple braid. "He was protesting my going to work," she said with a soft giggle.

Raph dropped his towel and wrapped his arms around his wife from behind, gently pulling her against his plastron. "I don't blame 'im. I'm gonna miss ya too while yer gone." He nuzzled the delicate brunette's graceful neck. "It's gonna be weird not having you around all day..."

Kirby smiled as she gazed at their joint reflection in the mirror and laced her fingers through Raph's. After a total of nine years of being together, she still thought Raphael was the most beautiful creature in the world. "Don't worry my prince...I'll be home before you know it. The office closes at five, so we'll be home around 5:30."

"But that's like forever," Raph whined.

Kirby broke into peals of giggles.

"Whats so funny?" Raph asked with a confused blink.

Kirby turned in her husband's arms and smiled up at him, her eyes dancing with mirth as she kissed his nose ridge. "Like father like son."

Raph smiled...a look of pride crossing his face. "Well, last I checked, Angelo was mine."

The delicate brunette smiled. "Definitely yours, without a doubt," she said with a nod. "And Bella is most definitely yours," she said with a giggle.

The red-clad turtle chuckled. "Yeah...she's a chip off the ol' block, ain't she?" He grinned impishly as he nuzzled his wife's neck. "Speakin' of kids...wanna try an' make some more tonight after we put Angelo and Bells to bed?"

Kirby shivered and grinned. "You read my mind."

* * *

_...An hour later..._

Kirby poked her head into Tara's private office. "Doctor Hamato, your first patient is here," she said with a smile.

Tara's eyes lit up in excitement. "Really? My first patient?"

"Yep," Kirby said with a smile and a nod. "She's waiting for you in exam room 'A'."

"How's the rest of my day looking? Pretty slow I'm guessing since we just opened."

"Actually, you've got quite a full day," Kirby said.

Tara raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Kirby nodded. "Yep. A lot of them are new girls working for Winters Corp whose health benefits just kicked in. Sam and Anna said they were putting your name in the list of doctors accepted by their health plan, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right," the small red head said with a sheepish smile. She had forgotten.

"All right," Kirby said with a smile. "Go get 'em, Doctor Hamato."

"Kirby, we're sisters. You don't have to call me that," Tara said with a gentle smile.

The delicate brunette grinned. "Come on, Tara. You earned your title. Besides, are you honestly telling me that you don't get at least a little thrill from being called by your title? Hmmm, Doctor Hamato?"

Tara giggled, "Okay, maybe just a small one," she said with a sheepish grin.

Kirby giggled. "Aha! I knew it!" Playfully sticking out her tongue at her sister, she turned and went back to her post at the front desk.

Still giggling, Tara stood, grabbed a blank patient file and strode happily down the corridor and opened the door to the exam room. "Good morning, I'm Doctor Hamato, how can I...?" Her entire face lit up when she saw who was waiting for her inside. "Aunt April! Uncle Casey!"

"Hey, kiddo," April said with a smile from her place on the examination table.

"Love what you've done with the place, kid," Casey said with a smile. "Lot's of turtle paintings and stuff."

Tara blushed a little. "Yeah, well...if I can't have any pictures of my husband and the rest of my family around, I can at least have visages of them surrounding me. Besides," she said with a giggle. "Turtles were my favorite animal long before I met Donnie and the guys." She blinked. "Kirby didn't tell me you guys were here," Tara said as she hugged her aunt and uncle in turn.

"We told her not to," April said with a conspiring grin.

"We wanted to surprise ya, bite size" Casey said with a grin.

Tara grinned. "Mission accomplished! Are you sure you want me as your doctor though?"

"Why wouldn't we?" April asked. "You did such a good job with Kirby, I feel perfectly confident in your abilities. I know you'll take good care of me and my baby...and I know we couldn't be in safer hands when it comes time for me to give birth."

Tara smiled softly. "I would be honored to be your doctor and deliver your baby, Aunt April."

"I'm glad," April said with a happy smile.

"We both are," Casey added.

Tara cleared her throat and sobered, albeit a little. "Right, well...down to business, then. Do you have your records from your previous doctor?"

"Right here," April said with a smile as she handed the papers over to her niece.

Tara grinned as she added the papers to her Aunt's file while looking them over. "Okay, everything looks good...you're up to date on all the necessary tests...so let's just check your measurements and end things off with an ultrasound."

April smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

_...Eight hours later..._

Tara leaned back in her chair and stretched. Kirby was right...it had been a busy day. But not once did she become frazzled or harried. She had not rushed through any of her patients' appointments; rather, giving them each her complete and undivided attention as she examined them and answered any questions that they had.

"Not bad for a first day's work," the small red head mused softly to herself. She was tired, but happy.

"It's not over yet," Kirby said as she poked her head into Tara's office. "Your last patient of the day is here." She's in exam room 'B'."

Tara smiled. "Okay, thanks," she said as she stood.

"I'll finish cleaning up," the delicate brunette said with a smile.

"Thanks, sis. If there's anything left over, I'll help you when I finish up."

Kirby smiled and gave a small wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. I've got it all under control." With that, she turned on her heel and made her way back to the front desk.

"All right then," Tara said softly to herself as she grabbed an empty client file, stepped out of her office and made her way down the corridor. "Good Afternoon, I'm Doctor Hamato," she said upon entering the room. "What are you in for to..." She blinked. "Anna?"

Anna sat on the examining table, smiling happily. "Hello, sis." She was positively glowing.

Tara smiled knowingly. "Does Leo know?"

The lithe blond shook her head, still smiling. "I just found out this morning. I'm going to tell him tonight."

The small red head's smile grew and she hugged her sister. "Congratulations! Oh, Leo's going to be so happy. You're going to be a terrific mom."

"Thank you so much," Anna said as she hugged Tara back. "Kirby of course knows, but please don't tell anyone else until I've had a chance to tell Leo," she said as she pulled out of the hug.

Tara smiled conspiringly. "My lips are sealed."

Anna smiled in relief. "Thank you."

"No problem." She blinked. "What are you going to do after you give birth? I mean...people who see you at work are going to expect pictures of the source of your baby bump...and trust me, if you get anywhere near as big as Kirby did, this baby bump isn't one that you can hide."

Anna sighed. "I've got it all worked out. I'll just say that I had a miscarriage. As horrible as that sounds, it'll keep people from asking questions."

Tara blinked. She had not been expecting that. "As morbid as that sounds, you do have a point."

Anna nodded slowly. "As it is, Sam and I already tell people who ask that both our husbands are extremely agoraphobic...so that's why they never come to any of the company gatherings."

The small red head nodded. "Point taken. Well, either way, I wish both you and Leo nothing but help and happiness with your little ones," she said with a smile.

Anna smiled happily and absently, but lovingly rubbed her flat abdomen. "Thank you so much."

"All right then, let's get this party started," Tara said with a grin and a wink.

* * *

_...Anna & Leo's room; later that night..._

"Leo darling, I need your opinion on something."

Leo raised his eye ridges. "Oh?" The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of his mouth as he made his way to the desk his wife was standing in front of. "Do tell," he said as he wrapped his arms around Anna and nuzzled her neck affectionately. He could not help noticing the subtle glow to his beloved's skin...adding an extra radiance to her beauty.

"Well, we agreed to with soft shades of blue and beige throughout our wing of the house in order to give it a nice, calming atmosphere," Anna said as she tapped the color samples and swatches.

Leo nodded. "Yes we did. Did you have a change of heart?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Anna said. "I'm just at a loss as to how to decorate this one particular room that I'm thinking would go right next to ours..."

"And what room would that be?" Leo asked. "A meditation room?"

"No."

"A small library?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Anna smiled softly. "A nursery..."

Leo blinked. Had he just heard his wife right? "Did you say 'nursery'?" he asked softly.

The lithe blond nodded and turned in her husband's arms. "Yes," she said with a growing smile as she slid her arms around Leo's neck.

Leo's heart fluttered in his chest. "Then you're..."

Anna was beaming now. "Yes."

Leo unwrapped one of his arms from Anna's waist and gently pressed his palm to her flat abdomen. "My...your...our...in here? Right now? Growing in here?" He was having trouble forming his thoughts into coherent sentences as his happiness began overwhelming him. His wife was pregnant. Evidence of the love they shared was growing inside her belly at that very moment...

He was going to be a father.

Anna brought one hand down and rested it on Leo's...her sapphire pools gazing into his golden ones. "Yes Leo, my love. Our baby...or babies are growing right here inside of me as we speak...growing more and more every day."

Leo's eyes watered and he dropped to his knees in front of his wife...wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her belly button before resting his cheek against her flat belly. "I don't care how we decorate the room," the blue-clad turtle said softly. "Just so long as our babies are in it. Paint it plaid for all I care...just as long as our babies are healthy."

"You're going to be a wonderful father," Anna said softly as her hands tenderly caressed her husband's head.

"And you're going to be a wonderful mother," Leo said softly as he nuzzled his wife's belly.

A single tear rolled down Anna's cheek. "Oh, Leo my love...my ninja, I love you so much."

"And I love you, my sakura." Leo tenderly nuzzled Anna's abdomen before pressing another kiss to her belly button. "And all the flowers growing in your garden."

* * *

**A/N:** For all my American readers out there, have a very happy Thanksgiving!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if You haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers! XD

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_...Five days later..._

"Leo?"

"Earth to Leo."

"Hey, fearless," Raph said as he lightly shoved his older brother. "You awake in there?"

Leo blinked, only vaguely aware of 'Band of Brothers' playing on the television. "Huh? What?"

"Dude, we've been talkin' to ya for like the past ten minutes."

Leo blinked again. "You were? Oh, I'm sorry guys...what were you talking about?"

"Apparently nothing as important as whatever you were thinking about," Donnie said with a small, knowing smirk.

Leo's cheeks darkened a little as he blushed. "Sorry...I was just thinking about Anna," he said with a smile. "I still can't believe she's pregnant...that my child, or possibly children, are growing inside of her right now as we speak."

Raph grinned. "Yeah...trippy ain't it?"

Leo looked to his red-clad brother. "Is this how you felt when Kirby told you she was pregnant?"

Raph sighed softly and sat back against the cushions of the couch. "Yeah...even with Donnie tryin' to kick my ass and then the girls gettin' abducted, I felt the same way, bro. It blew my mind to think that my kids were growin' inside her...but it didn't really start sinkin' in until Kirby's belly started growin'. I mean, I always knew she was pregnant and all that, but it wasn't 'til I started seein' actual proof of it that it really sank into my head that I was gonna be a dad." The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of Raph's wide mouth. "Hell...it still blows my mind...lookin' at Bella and Angelo now, and knowin' that they were once inside of my wife."

Donnie smiled. "They call it the miracle of life for a reason, Raph."

"Yeah...those two are miracles all right. An' Kirby...talk about amazin'. I mean, I can't imagine how it must've been for her ta push two kids out."

Donnie nodded. "I'm just glad Tara's and my theory held true, and Angelo's shell was soft when he was born." He shuddered. "I'd hate to think of what would've happened if it had hardened."

Raphael shuddered too. "Yeah, no kiddin'..." He chuckled softly. "Then there's the cravins'. Anna's gonna be wantin' some pretty funky stuff."

Leo's eyes widened. "Oh, man...I'd almost forgotten about cravings. Funky stuff...you can say that again. I can still see Kirby mixing relish into her bowl of rocky road." He shuddered at the memory.

"And let's not forget the mood swings," Donnie added. "Although in all honesty, Kirby wasn't that bad."

Raph nodded. "That's true. I mean, she got a little weepy once in a while, but that was about it. I was prepared for her to be like Sybil or some crazy shit like that...you know, like on T.V."

"Well every pregnancy is different, Raph. Not every expectant mother turns bipolar because of hormone overload," Donnie said with a chuckle.

"Well, it's not exactly like we had a lot of experience with pregnant chics at the time, brainiac," Mikey said as he nudged his brother. "All we had to go on really was what we saw on T.V...and Hell, we didn't even think we could get our girls preggers."

Leo nodded. "Do you think Anna will have twins like Kirby did, Donnie?"

Donnie shrugged. "Anything is possible. I mean, at least this time around we won't be surprised like we were when Bella was born. Once Anna gets far enough along, we should be able to tell during the ultrasound."

Leo was silent. "Oh, my God...I'll be able to see my baby or babies growing inside my wife." His expression was one of awe.

Donnie smiled. "Don't forget about the baby's heartbeat."

Leo's eyes widened. "Really?"

Donnie nodded. "Yep."

"Whoah, dude..." Mikey's eyes were wide at the thought.

Raph grinned softly. "I'm glad I'll be able ta do that this time around." He lightly clapped Leo on the back of his carapace. "An' feelin' the baby kick...I mean, I know it was cool fer you guys when you felt the twins kickin', but...it's different when yer the kid's dad. An' just wait 'til ya start bein' all protective, Leo," he said with a grin. "That instinct starts goin' into overdrive."

"Yeah...we got a good look at that protectiveness when you eighty-sixed the Shredder," Donnie said.

"No kidding," Mikey said with a nod.

"He was threatening my wife and kids, guys. What'd ya expect me ta do?" Raph asked.

"Exactly what you did," Leo said with an approving nod. "You acted the way any self-respecting father should act when his family is faced with mortal danger. If it had been me in your place, I would've done exactly the same thing."

"Yeah...me too," Donnie said with a nod.

Raph grinned and nudged his brainy brother. "You an' Tara tryin'? Like I even need ta ask," he said with a knowing wink.

A soft blush darkened Donnie's olive-green skin...knowing that his brothers would be able to smell his scent on the small red head. Granted, it had always been there, but it had been more subtle than it was now. The two of them made love every night and every morning...and even after Tara's morning shower, Donnie's scent still clung to her like a blanket--marking her as his mate. It was a scent only obvious to Donnie, his brothers, and other animals, but it still thrilled the purple-clad turtle to no end knowing that his beloved wife and mate was marked as his. "Yeah," he said with a soft smile. "Yeah, we're trying."

Raph gave a small nod. "K an' me are tryin' for more."

"Really?" Mikey asked with raised eye ridges.

"Yeah," Raph said with a nod and a fond smile while thinking about his wife. "Kirby loves bein' a mom."

"She's good at it," Leo said with a gentle smile.

"Okay, so Anna's preggers, Donnie and Tara are trying, and Raph and Kirby are trying for more..." Mikey chuckled softly. "Wow...talk about baby fever."

"What about you and Sam?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, you guys see kids in yer future, or are ya gonna be the cool aunt an' uncle forever?" Raph asked with a grin.

Mikey gave a small shrug. "We haven't really talked about it. I mean, I wouldn't mind having kids. I think kids are great...especially since I've had seven years to recover from my Cowabunga Carl days," he said with a chuckle before blinking. "Hey...speaking of kids, where'd Bells and 'Lo go?" Mikey asked as he looked around.

"Splinter's got 'em," Raph said with a grin as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Donnie sniggered. "Did he take pity on you after the kids tried using you as a jungle gym?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Bella was pickin' on Angelo 'cause she knows he can't pick on her back, so he was climbin' all over me ta try an' get away from 'er."

Mikey chuckled. "Poor kid. How's he doing since Kirby's been gone during the day?" Like his brothers, he knew the small boy had a close bond with his mother.

"Mopey," Raph answered. "He misses her...but he's better today than he was yesterday an' the day before."

"That's good," Donnie said with a smile.

"'Course that doesn't stop him from latchin' onta Kirby the minute she walks through the door," Raph said with a chuckle. "He doesn't leave her alone 'til she tucks him in, an' even then it's iffy." The first night Kirby had come home from being at work all day, Angelo kept waking up and going into their bedroom. The first few times he had walked in on the two of them while they were making love...but thankfully, Raphael had been on top and they had been under the covers, so Angelo did not really see anything--or if he had, he had been too sleepy to really notice. When they had finally had the chance to finish, and Angelo had come into their room a final time, Raphael and Kirby had simply given up on trying to put their son back to bed and allowed him to crawl into bed with them.

Donnie sniggered. "Have a little case of coitus interruptus, Raphie?"

Raphael shoved his brainy brother. "Shaddup, you. Just wait 'til it's yer turn," he said with a wicked grin.

Donnie stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Oh, I'll find ways around that problem...just give me time."

Mikey sniggered and rolled his eyes. "Sure you will, dude."

Leo chuckled softly. "Angelo does take after his mom more," he said. "He's very shy and soft-spoken...it's little wonder that he's so close to her...not to mention it makes him an easy target for his rambunctious sister. But I'm sure he'll grow out of that as he gets older."

"I'm waitin' for the day Ange just gets tired of it an' just hauls off an' punches Bella back," Raph said. "I mean, sure we'll punish him if it happens...juts like we punish Bells when she gets outta hand with her brother, but it might be funny ta see what happens when Angelo realizes he's bigger an' stronger than his sister."

Donatello nodded. "Yeah...their human DNA is affecting their growth patterns, that's for sure...in the wild, it's the female turtle that's bigger than the male." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Of course, our mutated DNA might be contributing to that too..."

Leo chuckled softly. "Let's just hope they don't fight like we did when we were their age," he said as he gently shoved Raphael's shoulder.

"I've got my fingers crossed," Donnie said. "I don't think we can take World War..." he trailed off in thought. "What did the rooftop battle bring the total to?"

"One billion?" Mikey offered cheekily.

Donnie grinned and sniggered. "Yeah, that works. Let's go with one billion." Both he and Mikey were instantly assaulted with a barrage of pillows.

"You going to start letting them train?" Leo asked with a chuckle once he felt his two youngest brothers had paid enough for their snideness.

Raph shrugged. "Sure, why not? It's not like they'll be patrolin' or anything like that, but it's still good stuff ta know."

Leo nodded. "You never know when it might come in handy. That's exactly why we trained Anna, Kirby and Sam."

Raphael and Michelangelo nodded. Not wanting a repeat of the night that had almost been their end, Leo, Raph and Mikey had all taken great pains to train their wives over the years. While they never once expected them to patrol the city with them, they nevertheless wanted them to be more than able to defend themselves. Though they had never had to use their skills, the three girls and their husbands felt much better knowing that they knew how to effectively protect themselves. While they lacked the killer instinct to be as lethal as Tara was in a battle, they were still capable enough to be dangerous.

"You guys think the house will be ready before Anna gives birth?" Donnie asked, changing the subject.

Mikey grinned. "Totally man. Sam and Anna really have workers going."

Leo nodded. "According to Anna, if things keep going the way they are, we'll be able to spend Christmas in the new house."

Donnie's eyes widened. "Are you serious? That's like six months from now. How is going to be done that fast?"

Leo grinned. "It's amazing what you can get people to do when you've got plenty of money to dangle in front of them," he said with a chuckle.

"No shit," Raph muttered.

"Besides," Mikey added. "Construction started while we were still on vacation, remember?"

"True," Donnie said with a small nod. "But it's still fast."

Mikey slowly looked around the living room. "Man...as awesome as our new place is gonna be, I'm gonna really miss this place."

"Yeah," Raph said with a small nod. "Me too...lotta great memories in this place."

Leo nodded. "Yes, there are lots of good memories here, but just think of all the great memories we're going to make in our new home," he said with a smile.

Mikey beamed. "Yeah. It's gonna be totally awesome."

* * *

_...Splinter's room..._

"Tell us a story, grandpa," Bella said from her place on Splinter's lap as she gently hugged him around his neck.

"Please?" Angelo begged from his place seated at the elderly rat's feet.

Splinter chuckled softly, and his whiskers twitched a little as he smiled...gently tickling his granddaughter's cheek. "And what story would you have me tell you, little ones?"

Bella giggled when her grandfather's whiskers tickled her. "Tell us where we came from."

Yeah," Angelo's large brown eyes lit up with excitement. "We love that story."

Splinter looked down at his grandson, marveling how both he and Bella could look so much like both their parents at the same time--both possessing their mother's eyes and the beginnings of her nose. "You never tire of it?" he asked gently as he fondly ran a hand over Angelo's hair.

"Never!" the twins said together with emphatic shakes of their heads.

Splinter smiled. "Very well then. Once upon a time, there was an ordinary rat and four baby turtles. They were ordinary turtles...and much smaller than the two of you were when you were born."

"You mean daddy once was little?" Bella asked with wide eyes. She had a difficult time imagining her big and strong father every being different than the way he was.

Splinter chuckled and nodded. "Hai, little one. Your father was once small enough to fit in the palm of your hand. Your uncles were as well."

"Wow..." the twins breathed together.

"Was uncle Mikey the smallest?" Angelo asked.

"Hai," Splinter said with a nod. "Even then, Michelangelo was the smallest of the four...but what he lacked in size, he made up for in energy." He chuckled softly at the memory of his youngest son's hyperactivity during his youth. "When I cam upon them, they were crawling in a strange glowing ooze, so I herded them out...becoming covered in it myself."

"Grandpa, what does herded mean?" Angelo asked.

"Yeah," Bella said with a nod. "What does it mean, grandpa?"

"It means to gather."

"Oh," the twins said together.

"So then what happened?" Bella asked.

"I gathered them in an old coffee can to keep them from wandering off during the night, but when I awoke the next morning, I saw that they, along with myself, had doubled in size...and that we were able to speak."

"Because of the glowing ooze?" Angelo asked.

"Hai," Splinter said with a nod.

"And then they got as big as they are now?" Bella asked.

"No. They were still children. They became about the size that the two of you are now...perhaps a little bit smaller."

"What happened next?" Angelo asked with wide eyes.

"When I felt they were old enough, I began training them in the ways of Ninjitsu...using the training I had observed from my master Hamato Yoshi while I was still his pet."

"Is that when they got their cool weapons?" Bella asked.

"No, they did not receive their weapons until a few years later...when I could be sure they would not cause themselves too much injury," the wizened rat said with a small chuckle.

"Are we gonna learn to fight like daddy?" Bella asked.

"Will we get weapons too?"

"If your father and mother wish it," Splinter said with a small smile.

"When did daddy meet mommy?" Angelo asked.

"Not until he was a teenager...he was eighteen, I believe, and he saved her life...their lives were bound together from that very moment. You should ask your mother and father to tell you their story, for they can tell it better than I can, but I will say this, little ones. Your mother and father were destined for each other. They were both incomplete until they found each other. They love each other very much, and that love created the two of you."

Both Aneglo and Bella blinked at their grandfather's final words, and they both looked to each other before looking back to the elderly rat. "How did their love create us, grandpa?" they asked together.

For the first time since Splinter could remember, he became flustered...albeit a little. "You'll have to ask your parents that...but not until you're older, my little darlings."

"But why, grandpa?" Bella asked.

"Because you will understand it better when you're older."

"Uncle Donnie says that we're always aging," Angelo said softly. He waited a total of five seconds before giving his grandfather an impish grin that would have made his father proud. "We're older now, grandpa."

Bella giggled and clapped her hands. "Yes, were older now, grandpa. Won't you tell us now?"

Splinter covered his eyes with his free hand and groaned softly. "Kids..."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to vote in my poll if you haven't done so already ;3


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if You haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs!

Incidentally, I'm sorry for not posting new chapters as quickly as I did with the original 'Life Changes', but like I mentioned in chapter one of this fic, I'm working on two other fics at the same time because I'm nucking futs! o,O

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Mommy, what's this?" Angelo asked as he sat down beside his mother on the couch as she was folding laundry.

"What's what, angel baby?" Kirby asked with a smile as she looked down to see what was in her son's hands. "Oh, my gosh..." she put down the pair of socks she was currently rolling and gently took the large, framed, group photo out of Angelo's hands. "This was taken during mommy's last year of high school."

"Why are you wearing such a short skirt, mommy?"

Kirby giggled. "Well you see, sweetie, mommy was on the flag squad. That's sort of like being a cheerleader...you know, those girls you see on T.V. when your daddy and uncle Mikey are watching a football game?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, this was the uniform I had to wear. Your Aunt Tara and Aunt Samantha were on the squad, too. See?" Kirby said as she smiled and pointed out her two friends in the photo.

"What about Auntie Anna?"

"She was in the fencing club. I'm sure if you ask her, she'll show you some photos," Kirby said with a smile. "Where did you find this? I almost forgot I had it."

"I found it in your closet, mommy. Bella and me were playing hide and seek and that's where I hid."

"Oh, I see," Kirby said with a soft giggle.

"Hah!" Bella exclaimed as she all but pounced on her brother. "Found you!""

"No you didn't," Angelo said with a shake his head head. "I came outta hiding vol...volu...vol..." He blinked his large brown eyes and looked up to Kirby. "Mommy?"

"Voluntarily?" Kirby suggested.

Angelo's face lit up. "Yeah, that's it!" He turned back to his sister. "You didn't find me. I came outta hiding voluntarily."

Bella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, looking very much like her father in that instant. "Whatever...you just suck at hiding," she said with a smirk.

"Now, now, you two," Kirby said gently but firmly.

Bella sighed. "Sorry, mommy." She blinked. "What're you guys looking at?" she asked as she craned her neck to see the photo. "Hey, it's Auntie Tara and Sam."

"And mommy," Angelo added as he tapped Kirby's figure in the photo.

"Wow, mommy...you were pretty," Bella said.

"Whaddya mean? Yer mommy's always pretty," Raph said as he walked in to the room. He had been helping Donatello fix the washer and dryer on Samantha and Anna's floor.

"Yup!" Angelo agreed.

"Yer mommy's the most beautiful woman in the world," the red-clad turtle said with a grin as he leaned down from behind the couch and gently turned Kirby's face so he could kiss her lips.

"Yup!" Angelo agreed excitedly.

"Will I ever be pretty like you, mommy?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, sweetie," Kirby said as she pulled her daughter into a one armed hug. "You're already pretty," she said with a smile. "You're a very beautiful little girl," she said as she kissed the tip of her daughter's nose ridge. "And don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

Bella smiled softly.

"Hey, would ya look at that," Raph said as he caught sight of the framed photo in his wife's lap. "Ya know, I remember when this was taken...three weeks after ya found out you were pregnant."

Kirby smiled fondly. "Yep...this was the last squad picture I ever took."

"Why, mommy?" Angelo asked.

"Well, mommy got big," Kirby explained. "I didn't fit into my uniform anymore."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

Kirby and Raph exchanged grins. "Bella, sweetie, why don't you go into mommy and daddy's room and get the green album? It should be on one of the bottom shelves, so you can reach it."

"Okay, mommy," Bella said as she hurried off to do her task.

Kirby put the folded laundry into the nearby basket and patted the space next to her so Raph could sit beside her. Angelo stayed where he was, cuddled against his mother's side, and when Bella came running back out into the living room, she climbed onto her father's lap.

"What album is this, mommy?" Bella asked.

Kirby smiled as she took the book onto her lap so they could all see. "You'll see," she said as she opened the album. The first photo was a closeup of Raphael kissing Kirby's still flat belly.

"Why's daddy kissing your tummy, mommy?"

Raph grinned and slid an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Because I love yer mommy very much, but it wasn't just her, I was kissin'. I was also kissin' the two of you."

"Huh?" the twins asked together.

"The both of you were inside me," Kirby said with a smile.

"We were?" Angelo asked with wide eyes.

"No way," Bella said with a shake of her head. "No way we fit inside of you, mommy."

Raph chuckled. "Ya did once. You both did."

Kirby nodded and smiled. "The both of you were once very tiny."

"As tiny as daddy?" Bella asked.

"Huh?" Raph raised an eye ridge.

"Grandpa said that you and our uncles were once small enough to fit in our hands," Bella explained.

Kirby giggled softly. "You started out even more tiny than daddy was when he hatched."

"Really?" the twins asked with wide eyes.

Raph nodded. "Yeah, but ya both got bigger," he said as he flipped through a few pages before coming to one that showed the beginnings of Kirby's baby bump. "See that bump?" he asked as he lightly brushed his fingertip over the area in the photograph. "That's the two of ya growin' inside yer mom."

Kirby smiled and nodded as she flipped through the pages until she found a photo showing her with a larger bump. "As as you got bigger, so did mommy. See? I couldn't very easily fit into my cheer leading uniform with a belly that big, now could I?" she asked with a giggle.

"Wow...so that's why Aunt April is so big?" Bella asked.

Kirby nodded. "Yep. All mommies get big like that when they have babies growing inside of them."

"Say what ya want about how big ya got," Raph said with a grin. "I still thought you were totally hot an' sexy."

Kirby's cheeks blushed. "Raph," she whispered in a gentle reprimand...though it was hard to take her seriously because she was smiling.

Angelo was too distracted by the picture to notice the playful exchange between his parents. His eyes were wide as he peered down at the photo and lightly traced one of his little fingers over the bump. "That's really me in there, mommy?"

Kirby smiled lovingly down at her son. "Yes," she said softly as she brushed a lightly kiss to the top of his head.

"And me?" Bella asked in awe.

"Yep," Raph said with a grin as he smoothed his daughter's hair.

"And then finally, when the both of you got too big for mommy to hold you inside anymore," Kirby said as she flipped to a page that showed her in the final days of her pregnancy. "You were born," she said as she flipped to a page that showed both Raph and herself holding the newborn twins.

"Which one am I, mommy?" Angelo asked.

Kirby lightly caressed the small baby in her arms. "I'm holding you," she said with a smile before brushing a kiss to the top of her son's head.

"I still remember how tight you were holdin' my finger in this shot," Raph said with a grin as he brushed a light kiss to his daughter's forehead while gazing down at the photograph. "You gripped it like you'd never let go."

The dinging sound of the elevator and muffled, chattering, female voices drew the family's attention to the opening elevator doors just in time to see Tara, Samantha and Anna walk inside with a multitude of grocery bags.

"We have returned!" Samantha proclaimed with a smile.

"And to prove it...we're here," Tara said with a grin.

Mikey appeared at the bottom of the staircase that connected the two floors. "I thought I heard my lady down here, he said with a grin. "Hey guys," he called up. They're back!" The orange-clad turtle launched himself into the air, tucked and rolled and sprung to his feet just inches in front of his wife. "Hey, good lookin'," he said with a winning smile as he took the bags from Samantha's hands and kissed her.

Samantha giggled happily and smiled as she kissed her husband back. "Hey, handsome."

"Anymore bags?" Mikey asked as he put the bags he was carrying on the counter.

"Yeah, in the elevator," Samantha said as she turned to go back into the elevator only to be beaten by the orange and green blur that was Mikey

Leonardo and Donatello both trooped down the stairs.

"Washer and dryer are fixed," the brainy turtle announced as he wiped his hands on a small towel before wrapping his arms around Tara and kissing her--taking the shopping bags from her in the process. "Welcome back, Zibby."

Tara smiled. "Thanks, McGonnie."

"There she is," Leo said with a smile as took the bags from Anna while kissing her. "No lifting anything heavy, remember?"

Anna smiled fondly though she gave a small roll of her eyes. "But Leo, sweetie...those bags weren't heavy," she protested. "And I'm not even showing yet."

"I don't care," Leo said. " I want what's best for you and however many of my babies are growing inside of you." He blinked. "Hey, Tara, when will we be able to know how many babies Anna's carrying?"

Tara gave a small shrug. "Since the gestation period is shorter than a normal human pregnancy, we might get lucky and be able to tell during her first ultrasound, but if we're not, then it'll be during one of her later ones once the embryos have had more time to develop." She smiled. "Either way, we'll find out when our private ultrasound machine arrives."

Leo nodded before turning his attention back to his wife. "Just humor me, will you, please? Indulge me?"

Tara giggled softly as she began unloading some of the bags. "You better do what he says, girlie..."

"But..."

"Face it, sis," Raph called from the couch with a chuckle. "Ya married the mother hen of the group."

Samantha became overcome with a fit of giggles as she helped Tara put items away. "The mother hen of my family married the mother hen of your family. Oh, it's just too perfect!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "I get no respect around here," he muttered with a small, playful grin as he put the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, don't be silly, my ninja," Anna said as she followed Leo and slid her arms around his neck. "You get plenty of respect," she said as she tenderly kissed him.

"Hey, what are you guys up to over there?" Samantha asked of Kirby, Raph and the small twins.

"Looking at pictures!" Bella and Angelo exclaimed together.

"Pictures, huh?" Mikey asked with a smile.

"Yep!" Angelo exclaimed with a nod. "Pictures of when Bella and me were inside mommy's tummy!"

Bella nodded vigerously. "We were tiny! We actually fit inside mommy!"

"Both of us!"

Anna's hands involuntarily went to her still flat abdomen as she smiled fondly at her niece and nephew. "It's true, you little munchkins. You were very tiny. Your future cousins are very tiny right now just like you were, but soon they'll get bigger."

"And you won't be able to keep them inside anymore?" Angelo asked.

"Nope, she won't," Leo said with a smile as he hugged his wife from behind so he could rest his hands lightly on her abdomen. "I need to start making an album for you like Raph made for Kirby," he murmured softly into Anna's ear.

Anna's smile grew. "I'd love that," she answered softly.

Kirby smiled. "Come look and see what Angelo found. That's what started this whole trip down memory lane," she said with a giggle as she kissed the top of her son's head.

The group gathered around the couch and peered down at the framed shot of three of the four girls.

"Leapin' lizards," Tara said with a grin. "Huh...I haven't really changed that much, have I? I mean...except for the fact that I have to wear glasses now when my eyes get tired," she grumbled.

Donnie grinned and hugged his wife from behind. "I think your glasses are sexy, Zibby," he murmured softly into Tara's ear...smiling when the small red head rewarded him with a small shudder.

"Wow...I almost forgot how hot you looked in your uniform," Mikey murmured into Samantha's ear. "Think you'd still fit into it?" he whispered for her ears alone.

Samantha shuddered. "Maybe," she whispered back with a grin. "Talk about a blast from the past."

Donnie grinned. "Oh, this is nothing. You want a blast from the past? I'll show you a blast from the past," he said as he let go of Tara and darted into their bedroom, re-emerging with several DVDs in his hand.

"What're those?" Raph asked.

"You'll see," Donnie said with a grin as he turned on the T.V. and popped in the first disk. Within moments, the flag squad appeared on the screen and began doing a routine to Warlock's 'All We Are'.

Tara, Kirby and Samantha's jaws all dropped.

"No way..." Samantha said.

"You kept these?" Tara and Kirby asked together.

"Sweet," Raph and Mikey said together with lazy grins.

Donatello grinned. "Well, I didn't know if you'd want to see them for future reference when you were coming up with new routines, so while the games got transmitted from April's camcorder and onto my computer, I'd record the whole thing and then edit down to just when you girls would perform, and then burn them onto discs once I had enough of them."

"For future reference, huh?" Samantha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," Donnie said with a nod.

"Oh, boy," Leo muttered softly...knowing which way the discussion was heading.

"And why are we only finding out about this now?" Tara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I...uh..." Donnie's skin darkened as he blushed. "Well..."

"Future reference, my foot," Kirby said with mock severity.

"It's not like that!" Donnie hurriedly stammered. "It's not like I was watching all of you."

"Ya better not've," Raph said with a mock-ferocious growl, knowing he had nothing to fear from his brainy brother. "That's my wife yer talkin' about."

"She wasn't your wife then, and besides," he said as he turned to Tara. "Can you honestly blame me? Seriously...look at how cute and sexy you look in that uniform."

Despite the look of annoyance on her face, Tara could not help feeling flattered, and she rewarded Donnie with the smallest of smiles.

"I'm not complainin'," Raph said, his eyes glued to his wife's T.V. image...grinning as he watched her dance.

"Me neither," Mikey said, his eyes glued to his wife's dancing figure. "This is me not complaining," he said with a grin.

"Boys..." Tara, Kirby and Samantha muttered, though they smiled.

"Agreed," Leo said with a nod.

Mikey turned to his blue-clad brother and raised an eye ridge. "Leo, are you honestly telling me that if Anna was on the screen right now dancing around in one of those little outfits that your eyes wouldn't be glued to the screen?"

Leo was silent for several moments, and his grass-green skin gradually darkened as he blushed and averted his eyes. "No...I guess I'm not," he muttered.

Mikey sniggered and fist-bumped Raph as he grinned broadly. "I rest my case," he said with a nod.

Anna grinned and giggled before giving a small roll of her eyes. "Boys..."

Tara, Kirby and Samantha broke into peals of giggles.

"I don't get it," Angelo said helplessly.

"Me neither," Bella concurred.

"You will when you're older," Kirby said with a small giggle.

Raph's eyes widened a little at this. "Hell no! I'm keepin' Bella locked up in her room forever," Raph said as he held his daughter tightly...protectively to him.

"Nuh, uh!" Bella objected.

"Oh, Hell yeah. Flat out, yes," Raphael said emphatically.

"But why, daddy?" Bella asked with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I love ya. That's why. You're pretty now, but yer gonna be even prettier when ya grow up...and no one's gonna be ogling my precious, little girl."

Kirby sighed and tried her best to remain somewhat serious and not fall off the couch in a mad fit of giggles. "But Raphie, darling...you ogled me, remember? You still do," she said with a small grin.

"That's different! This is our daughter we're talkin' about! No teenage boys are gonna get their mitts on my precious little girl."

Kirby was finding it harder and harder to keep a straight face with everyone else in the room sniggering and giggling behind their hands. "But darling we were teenagers too. Remember? We were teenagers when we had our babies."

"Exactly! I know what teenage boys are like!"

Samantha and Mikey lost the battle against their laughter first--Mikey falling to the floor and gripping his sides as her guffawed, and Samantha falling across her husband's lap as she laughed so hard, tears rolled down her face.

Kirby still made a valiant attempt at a straight face. "But Raphie...she's only seven. We still have years before we have to worry about anything like that."

"It's never to early ta start worryin' about stuff like that," Raph said firmly. "Little girls need ta be protected."

Kirby smiled softly at this.

Raphael shot a look to a softly sniggering Leo. "Just you wait...if you guys have girls, you'll know exactly what I'm talkin' about."

Bella blinked. "Daddy...you're weird."

It was then that Tara and Donnie lost their battle--the both of them clinging to each other in order to keep from falling over as they cackled hysterically.

"I may be weird, but it's only 'cause I love ya ta pieces," Raphael said as he squeezed his daughter tightly.

Kirby gently smoothed her daughter's hair. "It's true, my little dear. Your daddy loves you so very much. You have no idea how lucky you are."

"Mommy...am I gonna be locked up in my room too?" Angelo asked worriedly as he crawled into Kirby's lap.

"Absolutely!" Kirby said as she tightly hugged her son to her. "Some strange girl might take you away from me."

Raph smirked at his wife. "Not so crazy now, am I?"

"No, I guess not," Kirby admitted sheepishly. She and Raphael had never brought up the idea of their children finding partners as they got older, but now that they had, the delicate brunette could not help feeling a bit of empty-nest syndrome. "Oh, I wish I could keep you this size and age forever," she said as she snuggled her son. "The both of you," she said as she ran a hand over Bella's hair.

Leo cleared his throat. "Are these the only things you recorded?" he asked Donnie, hoping to change the subject.

Having recovered from his fit of laughter, Donnie grinned. "Nope, not at all. You think this is good? Just you wait," he said as he turned off the DVD, despite the protests from Mikey and Raph. Switching discs, the purple-clad turtle pushed 'play'. Within moments, a school auditorium appeared on the screen.

"Oh, what fresh Hell is this?" Tara wondered before her eyes widened. "Oh, no..."

"Is that what I think it is?" Samantha asked, sitting up as she watched the high school versions of herself and her sisters walk onto the stage dressed in black unitards with red flames emblazoned on the right-hand sides.

"Oh, God...I think it is," Kirby said with a soft blush as the opening notes of Billy Joel's 'We Didn't Start the Fire' began playing.

"The talent show..." Anna groaned as she covered her face with her hands. "Oh, God, Donnie...why'd you keep this?"

"Blackmail..." Tara grumbled.

Donnie looked at the four girls incredulously. "What? I think you girls did an awesome job."

Tara slumped and buried her face in one of the couch pillows.

"Why, oh why did we agree to do the show?" Samantha wailed.

"It was mandatory," came Tara's muffled reply from the couch cushion.

"Well, then why'd you guys put so much effort into it?" Mikey asked.

Samantha grinned wryly. "Because Tara said that if we were going to look ridiculous in front of the whole school, then we'd at least look good while doing it."

"Hence the flaming batons at the end of the routines," Anna said with a smirk.

Kirby groaned. "Oy...we almost got expelled for that," she said with the smallest of giggles. "And we would've if Tara hadn't told Principal Grundy that nowhere in the rules did it say that fire wasn't allowed."

"I'm surprised that even worked," Tara mumbled through the pillow. "That sonuva...biscuit hated me so much. I think he danced for joy once I graduated. He used to say I'd never amount to anything with my attitude...that I was destined to end up in prison...well, I sure showed him."

"Okay, so what's the plan, then? What's going on today? April and Casey still coming over for dinner tonight?"

Tara's head shot up and she nodded. "Yup!" She exclaimed as she practically leapt across to the television set and turned it off. "Which means we've got work to do, people," she said with a clap of her hands--relieved to have something else to focus on other than embarrassing moments.

"Yay!" Angelo and Bella exclaimed excitedly as they bounced up and down on their parents' laps while clapping their little hands. "Uncle Casey and Auntie April!"

"We still making lasagna?" Mikey asked.

Tara grinned. "You know it...and eggplant parmesean...spaghetti with meatballs, fresh garlic bread...and a nice, home-mad pizza to round it off. Aunt April's been craving Italian food like you wouldn't believe."

Anna nodded. "Which means we've got a lot of cooking to do."

"Okay, so who's doing what?" Raph asked.

"Mikey, Sam and me have KP duty," Tara said as she began ticking jobs off on her fingers. "Raph and Donnie will be in charge of making sure this place is clean and ready for company."

"Oh, I can help with that," Kirby said with a smile.

Tara smiled. "Okay, cool. Anna, you're going to lay down and take it easy. You were complaining about nausea all the while we were shopping, so you're just going to have a nice cup of chamomile tea with some saltines and just relax until you get your sea legs back, as it were. Come to think of it, a nap wouldn't hurt you either."

"But--"

"No buts about it. I'm your doctor, and I have spoken," Tara said as she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look as authoritative as possible...which was not an easy feat for someone of her small size, but she managed to pull it off.

Anna pouted. "All right, fine...bossy-boots," she muttered.

"And don't you forget it," Tara said with a grin.

"What do I do?" Leo asked.

Tara exchanged glances with Raph and Kirby before smiling. "You have the most important job of all, Leo."

"Oh?" Leo asked, clearly pleased about this. "And what would that be?"

"Keeping these two entertained," Tara, Kirby and Raph said together as they pointed to Angelo and Bella.

"Me? By myself?"

Anna giggled and kissed her husband's cheek upon seeing the brief look of sheer terror cross his face. "Just think of it as practice for the future, my darling ninja."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if You haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_...Two months later on a Saturday afternoon..._

"Woot! Woo hoo! All right! Yeah!" Tara ran excitedly about the floor of the level she shared with Splinter, Raph, Kirby and the young twins. "Yahoo!" Every so often she executed a flip, cartwheel or a handspring.

Raph and Kirby poked their heads out of their room and watched their small red haired sister curiously.

"Uh..." Raph raised an eye ridge and looked to his wife.

"Don't look at me," Kirby said. "I don't know a thing."

"Yes!" Tara jumped on the couch and flipped over the back before continuing on her energetic spree.

It was Donnie's turn to stick his head out of the room he shared with the small red head. He simply watched his wife with a genuinely puzzled expression on his face. "Um...sweetie?"

"Boo to the YA!"

Angelo and Bella popped out of their room and watched their aunt with fascination. "Are you happy, Auntie Tara?" they asked together.

The small red head was all smiles as she began dancing around her niece and nephew. "Yes, Auntie Tara is very happy, you cute little bundles of joy!"

"Yay!" the small twins cheered while bouncing excitedly and clapping their little hands.

"Yes, 'yay'! Come on cuties! Let's dance! Let us dance the dance of life!" Tara took the hands of her niece and nephew in her own.

"What's the dance of life, Auntie Tara?" Angelo asked.

Tara grinned. "Whatever you want it to be!"

"Hamster dance!" Bella cheered.

"You got it, kiddo!" Tara began singing the required tune while doing the dance.

Michelangelo, Samantha and Anna all came down the stairs just as Leonardo and Splinter were coming up from the level that had been serving as their training facility. They all met in the middle and simply stared at the dancing trio.

"Snoopy dance!" Tara called out before humming out the 'Peanuts' theme song and dancing like the beloved dog

"Dude...she's like a spastic monkey," Mikey said with a chuckle and raised eye ridge.

Anna giggled and absently rubbed her baby bump. At two months, she looked as though she was in the middle of her second trimester. "Yeah, but the twins sure are cute following along with her."

"Totally," Samantha agreed with a giggle.

"Hey, Donnie," Leo called across the room. "I thought you were supposed to cut her off from Monsters."

"Congo!" Tara and the twins formed a small congo line and began weaving through the living room.

"She must've snuck one," Donnie called back with a small shake of his head.

"Where's your stash, sis?" Mikey asked the small red head.

"Yeah, who's yer pusher?" Raph asked.

Tara stopped long enough to point at all four turtles in turn. "I haven't had any Monsters. I'm high on life!" She struck a dramatic pose. "Tango!" She began dancing with Angelo and dipped him.

"My turn! My turn!" Bella exclaimed as she scurried over to her aunt.

Tara grinned and giggled as she repeated the process with her niece.

"Should we be worried?" Raph asked Kirby.

Kirby grinned and giggled. "Nah, let her tire them out." She kissed her husband's cheek. "That'll give us more time to ourselves tonight," she murmured softly into Raph's ear.

Raph shuddered and grinned lazily. "Oh, yeah..." he murmured before pulling his lovely wife into a one-armed hug.

"Time Warp!" Angelo cried.

Tara stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her nephew before turning to face Raph. "What do you think you're doing letting your seven year olds watch 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'?"

"Yeah!" Kirby turned and glared up at her husband--her hands going to her hips as she pulled out of his embrace.

Raphael held up his hands. "Hey, it wasn't me!"

"Well I know it wasn't me," Kirby said.

Ever the peace-maker, Donnie came out of his room and tried to placate his brother and sister. "Well, if it wasn't either of you...and it wasn't me..."

"And it wasn't me," Tara chimed in.

Just then, the four of them locked gazes as the same realization came to them, and they whipped around to the staircase. "MIKEY!"

* * *

_...Fifteen minutes later..._

"Okay, Zibby...would you like to explain to the group just why you were acting like a bunny on speed?"

Tara was all smiles. "Only because the most amazingly awesome thing happened today!"

Donnie's face lit up with excitement. "You're pregnant? Oh, Zibby! Oh, I'm so happy!" He threw his arms around his wife and held her close.

Anna smiled and clapped her hands happily. "Oh, that'll be great! We can be pregnant together."

Tara blinked and her smile faltered. "Okay...so the second most amazingly awesome thing happened today," she said correcting herself softly.

"I take it that's a 'no'," Mikey said softly.

Donatello's shoulders slumped a little in visible disappointment, but he smiled up at Leonardo as his eldest brother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Okay, so what happened to warrant you resembling that of a Mexican jumping bean?" he asked as he kept one arm around his wife.

Tara smiled. "The ultrasound machine for our private medical room arrived today."

The purple-clad turtle's face lit up once more at the prospect of an assembling project. "Really?"

"Yep!" the small red head confirmed with a nod before turning to face Leo and Anna. "And you know what that means, don't you?" she asked with a smile.

Leo's face lit up. "It means we get to see our babies," he said as he rested a hand on his wife's belly.

"Exactly!" Tara said with a clap of her hands.

"Could we see too?" Kirby asked softly.

Anna smiled and gave her sister-in-law's hand a squeeze. "Of course you can."

"But Auntie Tara...how are we gonna be able to see our cousins?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?" Angelo asked. "How can we see them if they're inside Auntie Anna?"

Tara smiled and drew closer to her niece and nephew as though she were going to tell them a great secret. "With the power of science, little ones. With the power of science."

* * *

_...One hour later..._

After assembling the machine and making sure it worked, Tara and Donnie wheeled the ultrasound machine towards the room on the training level that had been converted into their private clinic--knowing that Leo and Anna would be waiting for them along with Splinter and the rest of their family.

"I'm sorry for getting your hopes up earlier," Tara said softly. It had not been the first time. Many had been the time where they had both thought Tara might have been pregnant...only to have the tests come back negative. Many had been the time that Tara had displayed signs of pregnancy...only to have her period come a week later than it was supposed to.

Donatello smiled gently at his wife and stopped moving so he could pull the small red head into his arms. "It's okay, Zibby," he said softly as he tenderly kissed Tara's forehead before nuzzling her hair. "It'll happen. I know it will." He gently tilted his wife's face up to his. "And when it does, you're going to make an amazing mom." He brushed a loving kiss to Tara's lips as he held her.

Tara smiled and wiped away the single tear that threatened to roll down her cheek. "I love you so much. After seven years of marriage and almost nine years of being together, you're still the love of my life...and when the time comes, you're going to be a great father." She kissed her husband in return before slowly stepping away. "In the mean time, lets go bring some joy to another set of parents," Tara said with a smile and a wink. While she was genuinely happy for Anna and Leo, the small red head could not help feeling a twinge of jealousy.

The brainy turtle grinned. "You got it," he said as he turned and wheeled the machine into the room. "Here we are," he announced with a smile.

Anna was already in the examination chair--her shirt pulled up over her belly with a sheet draped over her lower half. "Come on, you two...don't keep us in suspense," she said with a smile.

"Exactly," Leo said with a nod as he smiled and held his wife's hand.

Tara giggled as she took a small bottle of jelly. "Okay, now I'm warning you...this is going to be cold," she said as she squirted the substance onto Anna's belly. She looked to her friend upon hearing her gasp. "I did warn you," she said with a small smirk.

Donnie turned on the machine and handed the hand-held piece to the small red head.

"Okay, everyone," Tara said with a smile. "It's magic time," she said as she touched the hand piece to Anna's belly and slowly began moving it over the surface. Within moments the sound of multiple heartbeats filled the room.

"Mommy, I can't see," Angelo said as he hopped up and down until Kirby gathered him into her arms and lifted him so he could see the screen.

"Same here, daddy," Bella said as she reached up with her arms and stood up on tip-toe as an indication for Raphael to pick her up. She smiled and snuggled into her father once she was in his arms.

"What's that noise?" Angelo asked.

"That's the babies' heartbeats," Kirby whispered softly as she held her son close and leaned into the warmth of her husband's body.

"Wow," Samantha said softly as her hand sought her husband's.

"Yeah," Mikey agreed softly as he wrapped an arm around his wife and squeezed her hand. "It's awesome..."

Tara kept her eyes on the screen as she moved the hand piece. "Okay...Donnie, adjust the knobs, if you please...there we go," she said with a smile as a shell appeared on the screen. "There's one of them," she said as she lightly traced the shell on the screen. "And by the looks of the carapace...it looks like a boy."

A single tear rolled down Anna's cheek and she gripped Leo's hand. "Oh, Leo..." she said in a voice filled with emotion yet that was barely above a whisper.

Leo leaned down and brushed a kiss to his wife's forehead before resting his head against hers. "I know," he whispered in awe.

"Okay, here's the other one," Tara said with a smile as she pointed the second baby out on the screen. "Another boy." Her smile grew. "And here's number three."

"Excuse me?" Leo and Anna asked together.

"Three?" Raph and Kirby asked in unison.

"Now way..." Mikey said with wide eyes.

"Sheesh, sis...you don't mess around, do you?" Samantha asked with a giggle.

Splinter smiled and his whiskers twitched. "Congratulations, my son and daughter," he said as he placed a hand over Anna and Leo's. "May all three of them be healthy and happy."

"Yeah, you two," Donnie said with a genuine smile. "Congratulations."

"Tara, are you sure there's three of them?" Anna asked softly.

The small red head nodded. "Yep, I'm sure," she said with a smile. "And by the looks of the carapace, I'd say it's another boy."

"Three boys..." Leo mused softly.

"And all three heartbeats sound strong and healthy," Tara said with a smile.

"Three boys..." Anna said softly to no one in particular. "Three..."

Tara, Kirby and Samantha all giggled while their husbands chuckled softly.

"Good thing our new place will have plenty of space," Mikey said with a wink.

"You got that right," Samantha said with a grin.

Splinter grinned and chuckled. "I think it would be wise for the two of you to start thinking of names."

* * *

_...Leo & Anna's room..._

Both husband and wife sat on their bed and gazed silently down at the ultrasound photo of their three unborn children. There were no words needed.

Leo had one arm around Anna and like her, he lightly traced the three shapes in the picture with the tips of his finger. Having heard the tiny heartbeats of his unborn children, and having seen them inside of Anna...it finally clicked in Leo's head that he was going to be a father...that he was a father. The tiny figures in the photo were his children...his sons, and all three of them were presently growing inside of his wife. Moving his hand from the photo, Leo placed it on Anna's belly. "You are so amazing," he told her softly as he rested his head against hers. "You know that, right? I mean, you're carrying three lives inside of you right now."

"I still can't believe it," Anna said softly. " I mean...having one life inside me would have been intense enough, and I was prepared for two...but three? I only hope that I can give them each enough love."

Leo smiled and tenderly kissed his wife's temple. "You will...and so will I. Our babies will know nothing but love." He left Anna's side and walked across the room to retrieve the pregnancy album he had started for his wife. "I already love them so much," he said as he walked back and sat down beside Anna once more. "And I know you do too," he said as he opened the album to the next blank page.

Anna smiled and carefully tucked the picture into the book. "I do," she admitted softly. "I love them all so much and they're not even here yet," she said as she lovingly rubbed her belly. "You hear that in there?" she asked softly. "I'm your mommy and I love all three of you more than you could ever know."

Leo's smile grew as he rested a hand gently on his wife's belly. "And I'm your daddy...and I would die if it meant protecting the three of you." He gazed into Anna's eyes. "The four of you, actually." His voice was soft, but there was a weight to it that expressed the truth behind the words. "I would die for the four of you."

"Leo..."

"The four of you...you and our babies are my family. The love I feel for you and our three sons is stronger than anything I ever thought I could feel." Leo tenderly kissed his wife's lips as he kept his hand on her belly. "The four of you are my top priority, and I would protect the four of you with my dying breath."

"Oh, Leo..." Anna wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him as tears streamed down her face. "I love you with all my heart, and I know our sons do too." She rested her head on her beloved's shoulder and lightly nuzzled his neck before her eyes widened. "Oh, God..."

Leo's eyes widened with worry. "What? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, my ninja, I'm fine," Anna assured.

The blue-clad turtle breathed a small sigh of relief. "Well, don't say 'oh, God' without something being wrong. I'm a very nervous father, I'm likely to panic."

Anna giggled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay," Leo said with a smile as he nuzzled Anna's hair. "So what were you 'oh Goding' about, my sakura?"

"I just realized that I'm going to get freaking huge," Anna groaned. "Remember how big Kirby got? And that was only with twin turtle hybrids. Just imagine how much bigger I'm going to get with triplets..."

Leo chuckled softly and lightly kissed Anna's shoulder before gently tilting her face up to his. "I don't care how big you get, Anna...you will still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me."

The lithe blond gave a small snort, though she smiled. "Yeah? Let's hear you say that when I'm a swollen, bloated whale of a woman."

Leo laughed and eskimo-kissed his wife before kissing her. "You'll be the sexiest, swollen, bloated whale of a woman I'll ever see," he said before kissing Anna's lips once more.

Anna grinned. "Oh, you are so good for my ego," she said with a wink before kissing Leo.

The blue-clad turtle chuckled and kissed his wife once more just because he could. "I aim to please, my lovely sakura."

* * *

_...Mikey & Samantha's room..._

Samantha stifled her cry of release in Mikey's kiss and she clung to him...her body trembling as she felt Mikey shudder as he spilled himself inside of her. The petite blonde's hungry kiss tapered off into one that was more tender and her hands lovingly caressed her husband's head and neck as she held him close.

Mikey supported himself on his elbows to keep from crushing his wife beneath him, and his large, powerful hands were gentle as they cupped Samantha's face as he kissed her back...churring softly as their tongues danced slowly together. "I love you sweetness," the orange-clad turtle whispered against Samantha's lips before lightly brushing a kiss to her forehead.

Samantha smiled up at her husband. "I love you too, cuteness," she said as she kissed her husband's nose ridge. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to stop taking my pill," Samantha said softly as her hands lightly caressed the face she so adored. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's more than okay with me, but are you sure you're ready, Sam?" the orange-clad turtle asked softly.

Samantha smiled. "Yes, I am. Hearing those little heartbeats today, and seeing my future nephews growing inside my sister...and seeing how happy she and Leo were...it just made me realize how much I really want what Anna has. I'm not saying that it's all I'm going to be thinking about...that I'm going to be one of those obsessive women who tracks my fertility rate and all that, but I am saying that I'm open to having a baby now."

Michelangelo smiled and lightly kissed the tip of his wife's nose. "Okay. So we'll just let it happen."

"Exactly," Samantha said, her smile growing. "No pressure...we'll just let nature take its course."

Mikey kissed his wife and rolled the both of them onto their sides as he held her close. "You are without a doubt the most awesome wife in the world," he said with a smile after breaking the kiss.

Samantha smiled and giggled softly as she gazed into Mikey's baby-blues. "And you are the most awesomely awesome husband...and I hope our kids have your eyes."

* * *

**A/N:**I have a new poll up my my profile ;3 Be sure to vote! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_...Four months later, Christmas Eve..._

In the brand new, larger than life kitchen of the Connecticut mansion, Michelangelo was a busy bee as he worked to get dinner ready. After days of moving in and unpacking everything, this was the first actual home-cooked meal the orange-clad turtle and his family were having in their new home, and Mikey wanted it to be perfect. Dressed in the apron April had given him all those years ago, he was alone in his endeavor, but that did not bother him in the slightest. Everyone else had their hands legitimately occupied with other tasks...

After much assurance that everything would be fine until he got back, Casey had been drafted to get a Christmas tree--promising Angelo and Bella that he would bring home a big one. Both April and Anna were on total bed-rest with Leonardo, Donatello and Tara hovering over them. The both of them, especially Anna, looked ready to pop, and were due to give birth any day now. Fortunately, the nurseries were both set up and ready for the little additions to the family. Raphael and Kirby were keeping Angelo and Bella occupied and out of everyone else's hair, and Samantha was acting the part of a general gopher--helping out wherever she was needed at any particular time.

Mikey's heart raced with excitement as he worked. He could not believe how big his family had gotten...how big it was still getting. Never in his wildest dreams had the orange-clad turtle ever imagined that he and his brothers would be where they are now. All those years ago, despite the ever positive and optimistic face he put on for his brothers, Mikey thought they would live out the remainder of their lives alone. For all his enthusiastic optimism, he never once believe he and his brothers would be fortunate enough to have what they have now...

Yet they did.

After years of doing without, they finally had it all. They all had women who loved them and treated them as though they were normal members of society. They were living above ground in a normal home, and their mortal enemy was gone for good.

It was all so perfect.

It was a broad smile that stretched over Mikey's face as he mentally went over that nights plan while putting the two turkey's they would be having for dinner into the enormous oven. First they would all sit down to the feast he had prepared, and then they would go into the enormous living room and listen to Christmas music while decorating the tree together, before settling down with mugs of hot chocolate to watch 'A Charlie Brown Christmas' and 'A Muppet Christmas Carol'...as had become their tradition. Then, after Angelo and Bella had been put to sleep, they would all put the presents under the tree. However, because of the current state of Anna and April, that plan was more than likely apt to change.

"How's it going in here, handsome?"

Still smiling, Mikey turned towards the door to find Samantha poking her head into the room. "Everything's going good, cuteness. I just put the birds in the oven." He snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot about the cookies for 'Santa'," he said with an impish grin as he ran to the refrigerator and took out the packets of Pilsbury sugar cookies.

Samantha giggled and leaned a hip against the doorway as she watched her husband. "Have I ever told you just how cute you look in that apron?"

Mikey grinned as he broke the pre-cut cookies out of their packaging and arranged them on the cookie sheets. "Yeah, but a fella always likes to hear it," he said with a wink.

The petite blond giggled again. "Well, you're incredibly cute. Is there anything I can do to help, my adorable culinary genius?"

Mikey chuckled and strutted over to the second oven and placed the cookies inside. "Nope...everything thing is pretty much taken care of on this end...the kids can come in and decorate the cookies when they're done baking," he said as he turned and grinned when he caught sight of something. Striding over to his wife, he gathered her into his arms and held her close. "Which gives me plenty of time to enjoy this," he said as he kissed Samantha long and slow.

Samantha sighed contentedly as she slid her arms around Mikey's neck and kissed him back. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" she asked with a smile once the kiss was broken.

Mikey grinned and motioned upwards with his head. "Mistletoe," he said simply.

Samantha grinned. "Well, in that case..." she kissed her husband deeply, moaning softly as their tongues danced together. "Have I ever told you that I find men who can cook incredibly sexy?"

The orange-clad turtle grinned and raised an eye ridge. "Yeah?"

"Totally," Samantha said with a slow smile as she nodded. "Which makes you, the most sexiest guy alive."

Mikey slowly nuzzled his wife's ear and whispered softly into it. "Well, that makes sense...since you're the most sexiest woman in the whole world."

Samantha shivered in delight, and her emerald-green eyes darkened to a dark, forest green. "You wanna have some fun tonight?"

Mikey's grin was lazy as his baby-blues darkened to an almost midnight blue. "Like you even need to ask?" There was a soft chur to his voice, and it only deepened when he kissed her once more.

"Oy, get a room you two."

Mikey broke the kiss and stuck his tongue out at Casey while chuckling. "You get the tree?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'm gonna need some help pulling it in though."

"No problem, dude," Mikey said with a cheerful smile before kissing his wife's forehead. "I'll go get Raph and we'll help ya get it inside. Hey cuteness, you think you can keep an eye on the cookies so they don't burn?"

Samantha grinned and giggled as she clicked her heels before giving a mock salute. "You can count on me, mon capitan."

* * *

_...Living room; ten minutes later..._

"Didn't I promise ya I'd get you guys a big tree?" Casey grinned and chuckled as he gazed down at his niece and nephew while they both gazed up at the ten-foot tall Christmas tree with expressions of utter awe on the faces.

"Wow..." Angelo and Bella said together.

"Nice job, Case-man," Raph said as he lightly thumped his friend on the back.

"Totally, man," Mikey said with a nod.

Kirby smiled and lightly smoothed the hair of both her children. "What do we say?"

"Thank you, Uncle Casey," the twins exclaimed as they each latched on to one of Casey's legs.

The dark-haired man chuckled and ruffled Bella and Angelo's hair. "Don't mention it, kiddos. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'm gonna go check on my wife." With that, Casey hurried out of the room.

"Do you think Santa knows our new address?" Angelo asked as he looked up to his parents--his brown eyes wide with worry.

Kirby smiled and got down so she was eye-level with her son. "Oh, I know he does, my little prince," she said as she gently smoothed his hair.

"Really, mommy?" Bella asked.

Kirby smiled and kissed the tip of her daughter's nose ridge. "Really, really, my little princess.

"Just be sure ta leave milk an' cookies out fer him," Raph said with a grin.

"Speaking of cookies, they should be done baking by now," Mikey said with a smile. "You two wanna be me special little helpers?"

"Ooo! Can we be elves?" Bella asked excitedly as she hopped up and down.

"Like in Santa's workshop?" Angelo asked as he hopped up and down like his sister.

Mikey grinned. "Of course you can! Now," he began as a mischievous twinkle entered his eyes. "Walk this way," she said as he turned and began sashaying out of the living room and in the direction of the kitchen.

Oh, how the twins loved this game! With their tails wriggling in excited delight, they sashayed after their uncle.

"Nope, I changed my mind," Mikey said with a grin. "Walk this way!" He began doing the 'monkey walk', which Angelo and Bella were only too happy to imitate.

Kirby was beside herself with giggles as she watched her children. "How did they get so cute?"

Raph smirked and wrapped his arms around his wife from behind. "Just look at who they got for parents."

Kirby smiled and turned in her husband's arms so she could slide her arms around his neck. "You've got that right, my king," she said as she eskimo-kissed him.

The red-clad turtle smiled lazily. "My queen," he churred softly before capturing his wife's lips in a slow but passionate kiss. "Sure do love you," he murmured against Kirby's lips after breaking the kiss

No matter how many times she heard those words uttered on her husband's lips, Kirby's heart always fluttered as though she were hearing them for the first time. "And I love you," she said with a smile before resting her head on Raph's shoulder. "Should we go in the kitchen and help with the cookies?" she asked.

Raph grinned and scooped Kirby into his arms before striding over to the couch and sitting down, settling the delicate brunette comfortably in his lap. "Nah...let Mikey an' Sam handle 'em for a while," he said before leaving a light trail of kisses over his wife's delicate jaw. "You know how long it's been since we just made out?" he murmured softly into Kirby's ear before gently nibbling it.

Shivers of delight raced through Kirby's spine and the softest of whimpers escaped her lips as she smiled and slid her arms around Raph's neck. "A long time," she murmured before slowly trailing kisses down her husbands neck as he hands lightly caressed the sensitive skin just under his carapace.

There was a soft growl behind Raphael's chur, and he grinned as he gently tilted Kirby's face up to his. "I dunno about you, but I think I'd like ta take it up again."

Kirby grinned lazily. "Oh, I'm more than up for that."

Raphael answered by capturing his wife's soft lips in a deep and hungry kiss--one hand tangling into her chocolate-brown locks as he held her tightly against his plastron...his churs mixing with Kirby's soft moans in a unique melody of love and desire.

* * *

_...Kitchen..._

"Good job on that candy cane cookie, Bells," Samantha said with a smile as she watched her niece frost the cookie.

"Yeah, Ange is doing a great job on his cookie too," Mikey said with a smile.

"Will Santa like these cookies?" Angelo asked as he looked up to Mikey.

"Yeah, will he?" Bella asked as she looked up to Samantha.

"Oh, I know he will," Mikey said with a grin as he ruffled both his niece and nephew's hair.

"And don't forget to leave a carrot for Rudolph," Samantha said with a wink.

That's right," Mikey said with a chuckle. "Rudolph needs to keep his energy up if he's gonna guide Santa's sleigh all night while he makes deliveries."

Both Angelo and Bella's eyes widened and they nodded slowly with the seriousness of the matter.

"Will one carrot be enough?" Angelo asked worriedly.

"Should we put out some celery or broccoli too?" Bella asked.

Samantha giggled. "Oh, I think maybe two carrot sticks should be enough."

"You sure?" the twins asked together.

"Totally little dude and dudette," Michelangelo said with a reassuring smile. "After all, you gotta realize that Rudolph is gonna be getting snacks from other houses too."

The twins nodded slowly in understanding as they processed what their uncle had just told them.

"Well, what about a bowl of water?" Angelo asked.

"Yeah," Bella said with a nod. "I mean, Santa gets a glass of milk with his cookies...shouldn't Rudolph get a drink too?"

Mikey shared a mirthful smile with Samantha before lightly booping the tips of his niece and nephew's nose ridges. "Good idea. How'd you two get so smart?"

"Lots and lots of practice," the twins said together with identical smiles.

* * *

_...Pre-birthing room..._

In the room Tara and Donnie had rigged up so the small red head could comfortably monitor both the heavily pregnant April and Anna at the same time, April squirmed restlessly on her bed and groaned softly. Casey, who had just come back into the room with the glass of water his wife had requested, was a blur as he darted across the room and was at April's side in an instant.

"Babe? You okay?" he asked with eyes widened in worry.

"Do I need to run and get Tara from the bathroom?" Donnie asked. "She's only splashing water on her face."

April smiled tiredly. "No, it's okay. I'm fine...no need to drag Tara in here just yet."

Despite her discomfort, Anna smiled. "The poor thing...I think she' more on edge than we are."

"I don't think she's gotten any sleep since we moved into the new house," April said as she rubbed her belly.

"She hasn't," Donnie confirmed wearily. "And when she doesn't sleep, I don't sleep. She's started slamming back Monsters again," he said with a small sigh. "There's no other way to explain her energy level...but considering the situation, I can't say that I blame her."

"She's probably worried you'll both go into labor at the same time," Leo said, voicing his own concern as he voiced what was no doubt on his small sister's mind all the while he gently dabbed at his wife's forehead with a cold compress.

"Well...if you go into labor first, April, I'll try to hold off until you're done," Anna said with a tired smile. "I'll tell my boys to wait just a little longer."

April laughed softly. "Same goes for me if you go into labor first."

"How's everyone doing?" Tara chirped cheerily as she came back into the room.

"No change since you left," Donnie answered, unable to ignore the fact that his wife was a little on the twitchy side.

"Actually, kiddo..." April's eyes widened. "My water just broke."

Tara flew into action. "Right! Casey, get her in the wheelchair and get her to the delivery room. I'll meet you there," she said as she turned and sprinted from the room. "Donnie, stay with Anna and Leo just in case," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

_...Master bedroom of April & Casey's wing; two hours later..._

Comfortably settled in bed with her back propped up against several pillows, April could not stop smiling. All cleaned up and recovered from labor, the red head was positively glowing as she gazed down at her daughter who was peacefully sleeping in her arms. She turned her head just enough so she could smile at Casey who was sitting beside her, and her smile only grew when her husband tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Ya did good, babe," Casey said softly as he leaned his head gently against his wife's and gazed down at their daughter.

"Yeah, we did," April said softly. "She's got your hair," she said as she lightly ran her palm over the soft, black curls that covered her little girl's head.

"Yeah, but she's got your green eyes, babe," Casey said with a smile before turning his head towards the bedroom door upon hearing a knock. "Come in."

The door opened and Tara stuck her head into the room with a smile. "Feeling up for some visitors, well-wishers, and bearers of cute plushies?"

April smiled. "Sure thing, kiddo. Come on in."

"Hey, I'm not kiddo anymore," Tara said with a grin as she opened the door and led the small procession of family into the bedroom.

April chuckled softly. "You'll always be kiddo to me, kiddo," she said with a wink.

"All right, guys...you can visit for a little bit, but not for too long," Tara said firmly. "Aunt April and the baby need to rest. I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to go check on Anna." With that, the small red head hurried from the room.

"You see that?" Mikey asked. "She's practically vibrating," he said with a chuckle. "How many Monsters has she had? I swear, she's actually glowing."

"Her feet were barely touching the floor," Raph said with a small shake of his head.

"She is going to crash so hard once Anna's had her babies," Samantha said softly.

"She should be able to relax a little more now," Splinter said softly as he tapped his way over to the edge of the bed and smiled softly upon gazing down at his new 'granddaughter'. "She is beautiful. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Oh, she's so cute," Samantha and Kirby breathed together as they peered down at the sleeping bundle.

"I wanna see," Angelo and Bella whined together as they starting climbing up onto the bed.

"Be careful, you two," Kirby reprimanded gently.

"But we just wanna see our cousin," Angelo said with a pout.

"Yeah," Bella said with a nod.

Kirby and Raphael exchanged small smiles before each lifting one of their children into their arms so they could look down at their new cousin.

"She's so small," Angelo said after a few moments.

"So were you," Kirby reminded with a smile before kissing her son's cheek.

"I'm guessing you two won't be coming down for dinner, so I'll fix up some plates for you and bring them up," Mikey said with a smile.

"Thanks man," Casey said with an appreciative smile and nod.

"That's so sweet of you, Mikey," April said with a fond smile.

"Aw, shucks," the orange-clad turtle said with a bashful grin.

"What's her name?" Bella asked as she looked down at her cousin.

"We haven't decided yet," Casey admitted sheepishly.

"We just can't seem to come up with something we both like," April said. "Would you like to hold her, Master Splinter?"

The elderly rat's whiskers twitched with delight. "Yes, thank you," he said as he held out his arms and carefully accepted the small bundle. "And do not worry about your child's name. It will come to the both of you soon enough," he said as he gazed down at the child who had just begun to stir.

There was a small chorus of 'awwws' when the baby yawned and slowly opened her eyes just enough to show their green color.

"Oh, April, she's got your eyes," Kirby said softly with a smile.

"Just like Bella and me have mommy's eyes," Angelo said proudly.

"Do all babies have eyes like their mommy's?" Bella asked curiously.

Raph chuckled softly. "Nah...sometimes they have their daddy's eyes."

"Oh," Bella answered thoughtfully.

Splinter chuckled softly at this small exchange and he smiled gently down at the newest member of the Hamato-Jones clan. "Hello my dear, little one. I welcome you happily and proudly to the fold."

* * *

_...Dining room; two hours later..._

"Tara, is the wheelchair really necessary?" Raph asked as he watched Leonardo wheel Anna towards the table.

"Of course they are, Raph," Tara said with a nod. "Anna shouldn't be moving too much. Besides...should Anna go into labor, these chairs will make it easier to wheel her into the birthing room."

"Okay, I guess you have a point," Raph said with a nod.

"And don't you forget it," Tara said with a grin.

"I'm not complaining," Anna said tiredly as Leo positioned her wheelchair at the table. "I can barely move as it is," she said as she rested her hands on her very large baby belly.

"Our cousins gonna be here soon, Auntie Anna?" Angelo asked.

"God, I hope so," Anna answered as she winced.

Leo's eyes widened in worry as he hovered over his wife. "Are you all right?"

Anna managed a small smile as she caressed one of her husband's cheeks. "Yes, my ninja...it's just that my back is killing me. Not to mention, the boys are just getting rowdy...really rowdy." She giggled softly. "Maybe they're sparring or doing katas."

Leo chuckled softly, some relief coming into his face.

"Sounds more like they're moving into position," Tara said. "Okay, Anna...I want you to let me know the moment you feel anything out of the ordinary going on. I don't care if I've got a mouthful of turkey and potatoes in my mouth...you feel something happen, you kick me or something, okay? Deal?"

"Deal," Anna said softly with a nod as she winced and rubbed her belly. "Take it easy on mommy, you three," she said softly.

Leo simply kissed the top of his wife's head and gently rubbed her shoulders, smiling at the sigh of relief that escaped Anna's lips. He looked up when he heard the familiar tapping of Splinter's cane, and smiled when the elderly rat entered the room. "Good evening, father," he said with a small bow of his head.

"Good evening my son," Splinter said with a smile. "And good evening to you all." He tapped his way over to his heavily pregnant daughter-in-law. "And how are we feeling?" he asked gently.

"Ready to pop," Anna said softly.

"We are all here for you," Splinter said gently before pressing a light kiss to Anna's forehead and tapping over to his chair.

"When will our cousins get here?" Bella asked as she looked up to her parents as she took her seat between them at the table. "Huh, mommy and daddy? When?"

"Soon, I hope," Kirby said with a small smile. "By the looks of it, I wouldn't be surprised if they were born tonight. Your Aunt Anna looks like I did right before you and your brother were born." She giggled softly. "Your poor Uncle Leo looks about ready to collapse."

Raph grinned. "I was the same way durin' the last days of yer pregnancy."

Kirby smiled fondly at her husband over their daughter's head. "I know. You were so wonderful...you still are."

At that moment, Donatello and Samantha came into the room each carrying dishes and platters of food and placing them carefully on the table.

"Mikey should be back any minute," Samantha said before going around the table and gently hugging her sister from behind. "Then we can eat," she said as she fondly kissed her twin's cheek.

Donnie nodded. "He just went up to April and Casey's room with a cart of food," he said with a smile. "You feeling okay, sis?" he asked Anna.

"As okay as can be expected," Anna answered.

"Can we play with our cousins when they get here?" Angelo asked as he took his seat beside his mother.

"I'm afraid not," Leo said gently with a small smile as he took his seat beside his wife. "They'll be too small to play with for a while."

"Aw, nertz," Bella and Angelo said together with matching pouts.

Anna giggled softly. "Don't worry little cuties. They'll be big enough for you to play with before you know it. I--" Anna's eyes widened and she winced. "Oh, God...! Tara! Leo!"

"On it!" Tara and Donnie exclaimed together as they both tore off in the direction of the delivery room, secure in the knowledge that Leo was not three steps behind them as he hurriedly wheeled his wife away.

"Okay, dudes, I'm back," Mikey said with a large grin. "Let's..." he blinked as he just caught sight of Leo and Anna disappearing around a corner. "What'd I miss?"

"Anna's having her baby!" Samantha hopped excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Really?" Mikey's eyes widened. "Whoah...two deliveries in one day...just think of the giant birthday party we're gonna have every year," he said with a chuckle and a grin.

Splinter smiled. "This has been a very exciting day."

"What happens now?" Angelo asked.

Raph gave a small shrug. "Well...there's really not all that much we can do," he said. "We might as well eat, right?"

"They'll call us if they need us, right?" Samantha asked, her body still quaking with excitement.

"I believe they will, my daughter," Splinter said reassuringly with a nod. "In the meantime, why don't we enjoy the meal which Michelangelo has spent all day preparing for us?"

Mikey nodded. "All right. There'll be plenty of food left over for Donnie and Tara when they're done, and I can always take up some food to Anna and Leo, later," he said, thinking aloud.

"Can I have a drumstick?" Bella and Angelo asked together.

"Yes, you can each have a drumstick," Kirby said with a smile and a small giggle.

"Yay!"

* * *

_...Living room; five hours later..._

"Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown!" Angelo and Bella exclaimed together along with the Peanuts gang before they began singing along to 'Hark the Herald Angels Sing'.

Kirby smiled and giggled as she curled up into Raph's body as she watched her children dance and twirl excitedly around the room and the decorated Christmas tree. Since joining the Hamato-Jones clan all those years ago, she had come to greatly love and enjoy Christmas. Before, it was simply another day...even a day she had grown to despise, but now...surrounded by the warmth and love of her family, she could not be happier to celebrate the holiday. Her heart fluttered and her smile only grew when she felt her husband kiss the top of her head.

"Anyone want a refill on their hot chocolate?" Samantha asked as she uncurled herself from Mikey and stood. She was trying to keep busy in order to keep herself from worrying about her sister.

"Oh, I do!" Angelo answered.

"Me too!" Bella exclaimed.

"I think I shall indulge in a second cup as well," Splinter said with a smile and a twitch of his whiskers, happy to indulge his sweet tooth without either Tara or Donnie reprimanding him.

Mikey chuckled and stood. "I think we're all gonna have some more, cuteness. I'll help you," he said as he began gathering up the empty mugs.

"I'll put in the next movie!" Bella volunteered.

"Oh, no you don't kiddo," Raph said as he sprung from the couch and playfully corralled his daughter in his arms before handing her to Kirby. "Not after the Eggo incident," he said as he switched the discs in the DVD player.

"Angelo helped," Bella said as she pouted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Nuh, uh!"

"Yuh, huh!"

"Guys, settle down," Kirby said firmly. "I don't care which of you two did it, but until you realize that frozen waffles don't go into DVD players, you're not allowed to touch them."

Bella and Angelo settled for glaring silently at each other until they caught sight of Tara and Donnie. "Uncle Donnie! Auntie Tara!"

All eyes turned to the tired couple currently standing in the doorway. Samantha almost dropped the mugs in her hands as she sprinted over to the door.

"Is everything okay? Is my sister okay? How're the babies?!"

Tara smiled tiredly and held up her hands. "Everything went fine. Anna's fine and her three boys are perfect."

"Can we see them?" Samantha asked.

Tara shook her head. "Mommy and all three babies are sleeping. You can see them tomorrow."

"Well...there's plenty of food left in the kitchen," Mikey said. "I can heat it up for you guys if you want."

Tara smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, bro...but I'm just going to go to bed."

"You want me to come with you?" Donnie asked.

Tara smiled gently and kissed her husband's cheek. "No need. Go eat something. It's not like you won't know where to find me when you're done," she said with a small giggle before turning and shuffling out of the room.

Donnie sighed as he watched his wife go. "I'll just have a quick plate of something, then I'm heading off to bed too," he told the others in the room.

"What do our nephews look like?" Mikey asked as he put a hand on his brothers shoulder to stop him from leaving.

Donatello smiled. "Like Tara said. They're perfect...each with ten fingers and toes, and a full head of golden curls like their mother."

"Whose eyes do they have?" Angelo asked curiously.

"Yeah, do they have their mommy's eyes or their daddy's eyes?" Bella asked.

Donnie smiled at his niece and nephew. "They're eyes are golden just like their dad's."

"What're their names?" Raph asked.

The purple-clad turtle began ticking off the names of his new nephews on his fingers. "Monet, Degas, and Yoshi."

Splinter's ears visibly perked at the mention of the last name. "Yoshi?"

Donnie smiled nodded. "Hai, sensei. Yoshi."

* * *

_...Master bedroom of Anna & Leo's wing..._

Leo silently peered down into the three cribs that held his sons. They were all asleep on their plastrons, and the blue-clad turtle found the soft, even sound of their breathing to be incredible soothing and peaceful.

"You're all so beautiful and perfect," he spoke in a voice just barely above a whisper in order to keep from waking his sleeping wife. "Just like your mommy," he said with a loving smile. "I feel like I've been waiting a lifetime for the three of you...and now that you're all finally here, I can hardly believe it."

Leo carefully adjusted the blankets covering his three boys to make sure they were warm enough. "The three of you are such precious gifts to me...just like your mother, and I love you all more than you'll ever know. I can only hope that I'll be as good a father as the three of you deserve. Your uncle Raph...that's short for Raphael, you'll meet him tomorrow...he calls me 'fearless one' or 'fearless leader'...but right now, I'm so scared," he admitted with a chuckle.

"I'm so scared that I'm not going to do right by you...that I'll never be the father you deserve. I wonder if all new dads feel this way...I really must talk to your Uncle Raph and Casey about that tomorrow. Oh, you'll meet you Uncle Casey tomorrow as well...along with your Uncle Raph, Aunts Kirby, Samantha and April, your cousins..." Leo smiled gently. "And your grandfather. I can only hope that you'll love him half as much as I do."

The new father sighed softly. "Above all else, my sons...I can only hope that you know how very loved you are. You were created out of love...and you were born into a family that loves you to pieces." He brushed his hand over the heads of his sons with feather light gentleness. "To your mother and I, you are the lights of our lives...and I will love and protect you all until my dying breath."

* * *

_...Master bedroom of Donnie & Tara's wing..._

Tara slowly opened her eyes when she heard the bedroom door quietly creak open. "How was Mikey's cooking?" she asked softly.

"Damn it," Donatello cursed softly. "I was trying not to wake you."

Tara laughed softly and sat up a little as she rubbed her eyes. "It's okay, McGonnie, really."

The brainy turtle hurriedly stripped down and crawled under the covers with his wife before gathering her into his arms. "You were beyond awesome today, Zibby," he murmured softly as he tenderly kissed Tara's forehead. "Just promise me that you won't drink anymore Monsters, okay?"

Tara smiled. "I haven't been drinking any," she said softly.

"Tara come on. We've all seen the way you've been bouncing off the walls these past couple of days."

"That's only because I was excited."

"About the babies?" Donnie asked with a yawn.

"You could say that," Tara answered noncommittally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the brainy turtle asked as he began gradually drifting off.

Tara smiled and cupped her husband's face in her hands. "It means I'm pregnant," she said softly.

Donnie blinked before his eyes widened. "You're not joking, are you?" he asked hopefully.

The small red head slowly shook her head, her smile growing. "No...I'm not joking."

"Oh, Zibby!" Donnie held his wife close and pressed happy and loving kisses all over her face before finally claiming her lips in an ecstatic kiss. "I love you! I love you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Tara said with a blissful smile.

"How long have you known?"

"Just a little over a week."

"Why didn't you say anything until now?"

"With everything that was going on...the move, and Aunt April and Anna being so close to delivery...it just didn't seem like the right time." The small red head averted her eyes. "Are you mad at me?" she asked softly.

Donnie smiled lovingly and gently pressed a hand to his wife's still flat abdomen. "How could I be mad at you?" He kissed her lips tenderly. "You, the most precious person in my life are about to give me the most precious gift that you could ever give me." He pressed his forehead against Tara's. "I love you so much, Tara. You've given me more than I could ever hope for in ten lifetimes."

Tara smiled sweetly at her husband and kissed him tenderly. "And I love you, Donnie," she said as she placed a hand over the large green hand currently pressed to her stomach. "We all do."

* * *

**A/N:**To all my readers, I wish you a very happy holiday! XD Oh, and be sure to check out my brand new poll on my profile page! ;3


	10. Chapter 10

Argh! Sorry for taking so long, but writer's block is a cruel and heartless bitch! That and there was a recent death in the family...

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs!

And okay, everyone...it was a VERY close poll (and when I say close, I mean **_CLOSE_**) but in the end, it was the original name that won out for Casey and April's daughter. But, because it was so close, I thought I would do something that would hopefully make everybody happy. What do I mean by that? Read and find out! ;3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"I think this one's my favorite," Samantha said with a smile as she cradled one of her nephews in her arms.

"Which one do you have?" Mikey asked as he rested his chin on his wife's shoulder and gazed down at the dozing newborn. The baby had just been fed and burped, and was now perfectly content to lay in the warm embrace that currently held him.

"I have no idea," Samantha said with a small giggle. "But he's my favorite." She squealed softly in girlish delight when the baby in her arms yawned. "How cute!"

Leo chuckled and gently cradled Yoshi in his arms as he strode over to Splinter who was seated in his recliner. "That's Degas you're holding, Sam," he said as he carefully handed his son to the elderly rat.

"Dude, how can you tell?" Mikey asked as he peered at Degas.

From her place on the other recliner in the living room, Anna giggled softly. She had a blanket draped over her to give her some privacy as she breast fed Monet. "We're they're parents, Mikey...of course we know how to tell them apart."

"Exactly," Leo said with a proud grin.

Splinter smiled and chuckled as he cradled his new grandson in his arms and his whiskers twitched in delight when the child's small, green hand closed around his finger. "Such a grip you have, my little one," he said with a proud smile. "Soon you will be big and strong like your father."

"Oh, please don't rush his growth," Anna pleaded. "I want to keep them all like this just for a little while longer."

Leo chuckled. "Same here," he said as he made his way over to his wife and sat down on the arm of the recliner. "And how's mommy feeling?" he asked with a smile as he tenderly kissed Anna's forehead.

Anna smiled up at her husband before leaning her head against him. "Mommy is very, very tired, but even more happy. Don't get me wrong, I'm still getting used to not having them inside of me anymore...but being able to hold them in my arms...I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world."

"You sound like me after I gave birth to my two," Kirby said with a smile as she walked into the room. "I felt the exact same way, but it's all worth it in the end."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Exactly," she said as she and Kirby shared a smile.

Moving across the room, Kirby stopped beside Splinter and sat down on the arm of his recliner, smiling as she gazed down at the sleeping Yoshi. "Oh...I remember when Angelo and Bella were that small."

"Yeah, then they grow like weeds," Raph said as he came into the room--Bella and Angelo hanging by their arms from each of his shoulders. "Hey Leo, the bigger they get, you can use 'em fer weight trainin'," the red-clad turtle said with a grin as he shifted his arms so he could lift his children while they still held on to him. "And the best part is, the weight naturally increases."

Angelo and Bella giggled and laughed happily as their father played with them. "Again, daddy! Again!"

"Oh, again, huh?" Raph asked with a grin as he repeated the process much to the joy and excitement of his two children.

"Wow, it's a party in here," April said with a smile as she walked into the room with her daughter cradled in her arms.

"Hey, April," Mikey greeted with a smile. "Hey, little dudette. How's it hanging?"

"She got a name yet, April?" Raph asked with a grin. "Or we just gonna call her 'Jones three'?"

"Yes, Raph. She has a name," April said with a grin as she sat down on the love seat. "After seemingly endless hours of debate, I am happy to announce to all of you that my daughter finally has a name."

With Monet having had his fill, Anna took him out from under the blanket and gently burped him...all the while keeping herself covered. "Well? Don't keep us in suspense," she said with a smile before giggling softly as Monet stuck his small fist into his mouth. She smiled her thanks at Leo when he gently removed his son's hand from his mouth and even more gently wiped it dry.

"Kaylee," April answered with a smile. "Kaylee Shadow Jones."

"Oooo..." Samantha said as she looked up from her nephew. "Very cool."

"Totally," Mikey said with a nod. "How'd you come up with it?"

"Well, my favorite aunt's name was 'Katherine', but growing up we always called her 'Kay', and my brother's middle name was 'Lee'. So Casey and I combined the two."

"I'll bet Tara was happy about the 'Lee' part," Leo said with a smile.

April nodded and smiled before brushing a light kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Yep. She even got teary-eyed...but then again, that might've been the hormones..." she said with a small shrug.

Kirby giggled. "I can definitely attest to pre-natal weepiness."

"Me too," Anna said with a nod.

"So how'd ya come up with 'Shadow' fer a middle name?" Raph asked as he moved behind the love seat and hoisted Angelo and Bella up onto his shoulders so they could peer down at their human cousin.

April grinned and giggled as she looked up to the red-clad turtle. "Because it sounds cool."

There was a chorus of giggles and chuckles from everyone in the room.

"Regardless of your reasoning, it is a good name," Splinter said with a smile.

"Thanks," April said with a smile. "We thought so too."

"Hey, where's Uncle Casey?" Bella asked.

"Oh, he went to the store for more diapers," April answered.

"Oh, good," Anna said with a sigh of relief. "I don't know about Kaylee, but my three little bundles of love and joy go through diapers at light speed."

"Try ludicrous speed," Mikey said with a chuckle and a wry grin.

Both Anna and Leo stuck their tongues out at the orange-clad turtle.

"Let's see how you do when you have little ones," Leo said with a grin.

"Yeah," Anna said with a nod and soft giggle.

Samantha giggled madly. "Okay...so we know where Casey is, but what about Donnie and Tara?"

"They're both in the kitchen," April answered. "Last I saw, Donnie was playing the part of mother hen and Tara was sulking."

"Sulking?" Anna asked. "Why?"

"Yeah, she's finally pregnant after nothing but failures and false alarms," Kirby said with a confused blink. "If anything, you'd think she'd be all kinds of happy."

"It's probably hormones," Leo said. "Anna had her share of moodiness."

"Guilty," Anna admitted sheepishly. "But I wasn't all that bad, was I?"

"Not at all, sweetheart," Leo assured with a smile before kissing Anna's forehead. "Not to mention, I could usually tell when one of your mood swings was coming, so I had a chance to prepare myself," he said with a playful wink.

Before anyone else could comment on the subject, the sounds of Tara and Donnie's voices approached the doorway.

"Donnie, give me back my coffee."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Hey! Don't you drink my coffee!"

"No sense letting it go to waste."

"But it's miiiiiiiiine."

"Not anymore."

"Donnie, you're being completely unfair."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Donnie sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose ridge as he walked into the room. "Cutting you off from caffeine is hardly unfair. You're a doctor, you should it's not good for the babies."

Tara put her hands on her hips and glared up at her husband. "Well, what about me? You know...the one who's actually carrying the babies. Do I matter at all, or am I just some walking incubator to you now?"

The brainy turtle sighed. "Of course you matter. You know that's not how I see you, and you shouldn't be drinking that much caffeine anyway," Donnie said as he met his wife's glare.

"Well, isn't that just the pot calling the kettle black?" Tara asked dryly.

"Aunt April...what do pots and kettles have to do with anything?" Angelo asked.

"It's an expression, sweetie," April answered. "It's what you tell someone when you think they're being hypocritical."

"Oh," Angelo and Bella said together before... "What's hypocritical?"

"I am not a hypocrite," Donnie said before anyone could answer. Though his voice was calm, he spoke through a clenched jaw as he put the coffee cup down on a nearby table.

Tara blinked. "No? Mr. five pots of coffee a day isn't a hypocrite?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm not a hypocrite. I'm also not the one who's got life growing inside of me."

"My children, what seems to be the trouble?" Splinter asked.

Donatello sighed and turned in the direction of the wizened rat. "I told Tara that now that she's pregnant, that she's not allowed to have anymore caffeine."

"And what's wrong with that?" Kirby asked as she turned to the small red head.

"Exactly," Anna said with a nod. "I didn't have any trouble giving up caffeinated beverages when I was pregnant."

"Yes, because you're the queen of juice and herbal teas. You're not a habitual caffeine drinker," Tara said with a frustrated sigh. "I, on the other hand, am used to pounding back anywhere between four cups of coffee or tea and at least ten cans of soda throughout the day. I can't just up and quite drinking the stuff."

"Why not?" Donnie snapped. There was an edge to his voice as his agitation grew--unable to understand why his wife was being so unreasonable when it came to something that he viewed as being so very simple. "Why are you fighting me so much on this? I'm not only watching out for your health and well-being but for the health and well-being of the lives currently growing inside of you. It's my duty as your husband and their father," he said with an indicative nod towards Tara's flat abdomen. "There are so many things that can go wrong during a woman's pregnancy without adding to it. How can you be so oblivious to that? Do you even care about the health of our unborn children, or am I the only one who's shouldering that responsibility?"

"Donnie!" April, Kirby, Anna and Samantha hissed.

"Donatello!" Splinter reprimanded.

"Donnie, come on," Leo said as he tried to calm his normally mild-mannered brother.

"Dude..."

"Not cool, bro," Raph growled at his brainy brother.

"How can you even ask me that?" Though her voice was quiet, the hurt in Tara's eyes was evident. Tears welled up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, and her bottom lip trembled as she gently pressed her hands against her flat abdomen. "You know how much I've wanted them...how much I want them."

"Well, what am I supposed to think when you fight me whenever I try to help you?" Donnie gripped Tara's arms. "You think you were the only one who was hurting with all those false alarms? All those times we thought that you were pregnant, only to find out that you weren't...do you think you were the only one whose heart broke whenever the tests came back negative? All those times I held you while you cried on my shoulder...do you honestly think that internally I wasn't crying with you all the while outwardly I remained strong for you?"

"No," Tara answered softly as she averted her eyes.

"Then why won't you listen to me? What the f...frack is so important about caffeine that you would fight me so much when I'm trying to help you?"

"Because I get really bad migraines!" Tara snapped suddenly with a stomp of her foot. "If I don't get caffeine in my system, then my head feels like it's being stabbed with multiple icepicks, which means I'm going to be popping Excedrin like they're Skittles!" Tara shot April, Anna, Samantha and Splinter apologetic glances when her outburst was rewarded with fussing from the newborns they were holding.

Donnie blinked in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently.

"You mean you didn't know?" April asked.

The purple-clad turtle slowly shook his head. "I had no idea. The whole caffeine addiction didn't really start getting bad until Tara started college...I just thought it was because she needed the extra energy because of all the classes she was taking. I had no idea about the migraines." He gently rubbed his wife's arms. "Tara, why didn't you say anything? I'm your husband and I only want what's best for you...but I can't help you unless you talk to me. I may be a genius, but I'm not a mind reader."

"I'm sorry," Tara said with a small sigh before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly in order to calm and center herself. "I love our babies, Donnie," she said as she lovingly caressed her abdomen. "I love them so much."

"I know you do," Donnie answered softly as he placed his hands over his wife's.

"I'd never do anything to hurt them."

"I know you wouldn't. I shouldn't have said what I said, and I'm so sorry for having done so. I just...we've been wanting this for so long...I don't want anything to go wrong." He gently rested his forehead against Tara's. "I already love our babies so much...can you blame me for wanting the best for them?"

"No, I can't...because I want the best for them too. But Donnie...you can't cut me off from caffeine cold turkey like this. You have to wean me off of it slowly." Tara's eyes pleaded with her husband's. "Please? Can't you work with me on this?"

"That sounds fair to me," Leo ventured tentatively. "Don't you think you can think of something, Donnie?"

"Yeah," April said with a nod. "You two are both highly intelligent...you can think of something, right?"

"Yeah...put yer two geeky brains together," Raph said with an encouraging smile.

Donnie sighed softly in thought as his brain worked to find a solution. "Two cups of coffee a day," he said after a few moments. "Then I'll work you down to one. After that, I'll work you down to one cup of tea a day and you can have that throughout the rest of your pregnancy. Tea has less caffeine than coffee, so it shouldn't do anything negative. Other than that, you can have as much water, juice, herbal tea and decaffeinated soda as you want...and I'll up your vitamin intake. Can you live with that, Zibby?" His earlier agitation gone, the purple-clad turtle was now simply interested in restoring peace between his wife and himself. Though it was a rare occurrence, Donnie hated fighting with Tara. The night when he thought he had lost her still haunted him, and since then he had always made it a point to never allow the two of them to go to bed angry.

Tara smiled gently. "Yeah, I can live with that, McGonnie," she said as she allowed her husband to gently pull her into his arms. "I'm so sorry for acting like such a...crazy shrew," she said, editing herself for the younger ears in the room. "I know you only want what's best for me and our babies."

Donnie smiled and gently kissed his wife's cheek before gently cupping her face in his hands. "It's okay, Zibby. I still love you."

Tara giggled softly as she nuzzled Donnie's jaw before pressing a tender kiss to it. "You better."

"Naaaaaaaaaaw, so cute," Mikey said with a grin.

"Totally," Samantha said with a smile. "Almost as cute as you," she cooed fondly to Degas who had long since settled down from his earlier bout of fussiness. "Emphasis on 'almost'," she said as she gently eskimo kissed him.

"Yeah," Mikey said with a smile as he rested his chin on his wife's shoulder once more and went back to gazing down fondly at his nephew. "Totally," he said as he gently hugged Samantha from behind.

Splinter simply smiled as he sat back comfortably in his recliner and gently rocked Yoshi in his arms. He was happy that Donatello and Tara had worked out their issue. In general, his sons and their wives never stayed angry with each other for long, and for that, the elderly rat was overjoyed. Life had enough hurdles without people constantly being at each other's throats.

"She's going to be a handful during her pregnancy," April said softly. "I can already see it."

"When isn't she a handful?" Raph asked wryly.

"Hey!" Tara said as she shot a mock glare at the red-clad turtle. "I resemble that remark."

* * *

_...Leo & Anna's master bedroom; a few hours later..._

"Oh, dear God!" Leo gagged as he changed Monet's diaper. "How can something so vile come out of something so cute and innocent?"

Anna was beside herself with giggles as she gently placed Yoshi in his crib. "I think parents have been asking that same question since the dawn of time," she said as she carefully covered her small son with a blanket before brushing a loving kiss to his head.

"And I suppose you think this is funny, don't you?" Leo asked Monet with mock accusation. He grinned and chuckled when his son gurgled and smiled in response. "That's what I thought," he said after putting a fresh, new diaper on him and gently gathering him into his arms. "It's time for a nap," he cooed softly as he slowly rocked his son in his arms. "Oh, yes it is."

Anna giggled softly as she watched her husband and son. Her heart warmed at the sight and she watched the two of them for several more moments before checking on Degas who had long since drifted off to sleep. "It hasn't even been a week since our boys were born, and you're doing such an amazing job," she said with a smile as she turned her gaze back to Leo.

Leo smiled softly. "Don't let me fool you," he said with a soft chuckle. "I'm scared out of my mind."

Anna blinked in surprise. "Really? But why? You're doing so well."

"Yeah, but what if I do something wrong?" Leo gently placed a dozing Monet into his crib and covered him with his blanket. "I'm so scared that I'll accidentally drop one of them or bonk their heads against a door jam. What if I suddenly can't tell them apart? Or worse yet...what if I turn my back for just a second and something bad happens to them? What if I can't always be there to protect them?" He kept his gaze fixed on his sons. "I would die if anything happened to them," his voice was barely above a whisper as he gently caressed their angelic curls in turn.

"Oh, my ninja," Anna said soothingly as she kissed Leo's cheek. "Every parent goes through this...even the ones whose children haven't yet arrived. Just look at Donnie." She sighed softly. "I feel your fears too, you know."

Leo sighed and nodded. "I know you do...and I know Raph went through what I'm feeling after Angelo and Bella were born." He shook his head ruefully. "I remember thinking it was funny seeing the bad-ass, hot-head being reduced to an unsure bundle of nerves. When Raph started panicking and thinking that he somehow 'broke' Angelo because he starting screaming out of the blue while he was holding him...I thought that was hysterical. But now...now that the shoe is on the other foot, so to speak...I'm not laughing."

"Well, say what you want," Anna said with a soft sigh as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "You're a natural father."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You're patient, understanding, protective...and you're very loving. Our sons are so very lucky to have you as their dad. You will love, guide and protect them until your dying breath."

Leo smiled and gently kissed his wife's forehead as he slid and arm around her shoulders. "And they're even luckier to have you as their mother, my little sakura."

"I only hope that I can love them enough," Anna said softly.

Leo gently wrapped both his arms around his wife and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Between the two of us, there will be more than enough love to go around. I promise."

Anna's fingers curled over the edges of her husband's plastron as she nestled herself into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder so she could keep gazing down at their sons while she reveled in the warmth of her beloved's embrace."I love you, Leo...so very much."

Leo rested his head on his wife's and slowly caressed her silken hair as he held her close and gazed down at their three, sleeping sons. "And I love you Anna...forever and always."

* * *

**A/N:** 50 points to whoever can figure out what movie 'ludicrous speed' comes from ;-p


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs!

**Warning:** You're gonna need a box of tissues...

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_...One month later..._

Snuggled together on the couch while watching a Jeff Dunham special on Comedy Central, Samantha and Mikey looked up as Tara padded into the living room sipping from a mug she held with both hands.

"Hey, sis," Mikey greeted with his usual smile. "Wanna join us?"

"There's room on the couch for you," Samantha said with a smile as she patted the cushion next to her.

Tara smiled and sipped her drink. "Don't mind if I do," she said as she shuffled over and curled up on the couch. "Oh, I'm just in time for Peanut," she said with a smile. "Awesome."

"Whatcha got there?" Mikey asked.

"Chamomile tea," Tara answered. She groaned softly and rubbed her small baby bump.

"You okay?" Samantha asked worriedly.

"I don't know...I've been feeling weird all day."

"Morning sickness?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know...this doesn't feel like morning sickness," Tara answered. "I just feel off..."

"You don't think it's some kind of weird caffeine withdrawal, do you?" Samantha asked. "I mean, you were off the stuff like three weeks after you found out you were pregnant."

"Kudos on that, by the way," Mikey said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks," the small red head said with a smile. "But no...I don't think that's it." She sighed and shrugged before sipping her tea.

"Hey, isn't tomorrow the big day?" Samantha asked with a smile. "The day you see your little bundles of joy?"

Tara smiled. "Yeah. I'm really excited." She sipped her tea and fondly rubbed her baby bump with her free hand.

"What do you think it'll be?" Mikey asked. "You hoping for anything in particular?"

"It'd be nice to have at least one girl," Tara said as she gazed down at her belly with a smile. "That way Bella and Kaylee won't be the only girls in a sea of boys...but either way, I'd be happy. Boy, girl...it doesn't matter to me so long as they're healthy." She pressed a kiss to her free hand before pressing it to her belly. "You hear that? You grow into whatever you want to be...I'll love you no matter what."

"I think they already know that you love them," Samantha said with a smile.

"You really think so?" Tara asked hopefully.

"Totally," Mikey affirmed with a smile. "Just like they already know that brainiac loves them," he said with a chuckle.

"They should," Tara said with a smile and a small giggle. "He talks to them enough." She sipped her tea. "He reads to them every night before we go to bed."

"Really?" Samantha asked.

"Yep," Tara said with a nod. "Every night he reads them a chapter from 'Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH'." She smiled. "That used to be my favorite book for daddy to read to me when I was little...that and 'The Hobbit'."

"Hey, there you are."

All three on the couch turned to see Donnie striding into the room.

"Hi, McGonnie," Tara said with a loving smile.

"I was looking for you. I thought you said you were going to take a nap," he said as he sat down beside his wife and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"I wasn't feeling well," Tara answered as she leaned into the strength of her husband's body. "And I was lonely up there by myself, so I came down for some tea and some company."

"You feeling any better, Zibby?" Donnie asked worriedly.

"About the same," Tara answered as she sipped her tea. "I can't describe it..."

The purple-clad turtle gently rested a hand on his wife's belly. "You're going to be little trouble makers just like mommy, aren't you?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Hey, it's not like I go looking for trouble," Tara said with a small pout. "It just happens to find me," she said with a small giggle before groaning softly and letting her head fall onto Donnie's shoulder. "I think they're mad at me about something..." She sipped her tea.

"Well, maybe this'll make you and the kiddley-winks feel better," Mikey said with a smile as he nudged his wife.

Samantha smiled and turned to her red haired sister. "We're pregnant," she said excitedly. "We just found out a few hours ago."

"Congratulations!" Tara and Donnie exclaimed together with wide smiles.

"Congratulations on what?" Raph asked as he, Kirby and the twins entered the room.

"We're preggers," Mikey said proudly with a wide smile as he turned off the T.V. since the twins were not allowed to watch the things on Comedy Central yet.

"Oh, congratulations!" Kirby squealed as she rushed forward and hugged the petite blond.

"Good job, bro," Raph said with a genuine smile as he patted his baby brother on the back.

"Holy shi....iny tomato!" Tara said, hurriedly editing herself when she remembered that Bella and Angelo were in the room. "Our family just keeps growing."

Both Mikey and Samantha sniggered softly.

"Auntie Tara...did you just say 'holy shiny tomato'?" Angelo asked.

"Yes," Tara answered. "Yes, I did."

Kirby giggled softly while Raph sniggered.

"Auntie Tara, you're weird," Bella said with a small shake of her head.

All the adults with the exception of Tara broke into peals of hysterical laughter.

Tara simply grinned and giggled. "Well, at least I'm in good company."

"I hear that," Mikey said with his usual cheerful grin.

"Come on, cuteness," Samantha said as she said as she stood and playfully tugged her husband to his feet. "Let's go tell the others. Oh, Anna is going to be so excited!"

"Okay, no problem," Mikey said with a grin. "But first..." He swept his wife up into his arms and carried her bridal style towards the door.

Samantha giggled happily as she linked her arms around Mikey's neck. "Oh, my sweet, sweet hero!"

"Grown-ups are weird," Bella said as she watched her aunt and uncle leave.

"Yeah," Angelo agreed with a nod.

"And just think," Donnie said with a playful grin. "One day you're gonna turn into them."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!" the twins wailed.

"I don't wanna grow up!" Bella whined.

"Me neither!" Angelo concurred with a shake of his head.

Kirby giggled and gathered her children into her arms. "Good! I'd be perfectly happy with you staying exactly as you are," she said with a smile as she kissed Angelo and Bella each in turn.

"YAY!" the twins exclaimed happily.

Raph chuckled and moved to the DVD rack to select a movie that would be appropriate for everyone to watch. "Who's up for Disney's 'Tarzan'?"

"Me, me, me, me, me!" the twins exclaimed excitedly as they hopped up and down--their tails wriggling in delight.

"Can we sing and dance along with the camp trashing part?" Bella asked with her best puppy dog expression.

"Oh, please?" Angelo pleaded along with his sister.

"Whaddya think, babe?" Raph asked with a grin.

Kirby giggled. "Oh, why not?"

"YAY!" the twins exclaimed excitedly as they hopped up and down.

Kirby giggled. "Okay, babies, just make yourselves comfortable while daddy puts the movie in."

"Mommy, can I have juice?" Angelo asked.

"Me too, mommy?" Bella asked as she made herself comfortable on the floor.

"Of course you can," Kirby said with a smile. "I'll be right back. Can I get anyone else anything while I'm up?"

"Nah, babe...I'm good for now," Raph said as he put the movie in.

"Me too," Donnie said with a smile as he gently snuggled Tara. "Thanks though."

"No problem," Kirby said as she smiled and hurried out of the room.

With the movie taken care of, Raph settled himself on the other end of the couch, leaving plenty of room for Kirby when she returned. He smiled fondly as he watched his two children bouncing along to the drumming jungle beat of the opening sequence. They both loved to dance.

"Daddy, can we have a tree house?" Bella asked as she watched Tarzan's shipwrecked parents building their island home.

"Please, daddy?" Angelo asked.

"I don't see why not," Raph answered with a shrug. "I'm sure yer uncles and me could come up with somethin'."

"Totally," Donnie said with a nod and a smile. "I could come up with some drawings, and then we'll take it from there."

"YAY!"

"Yeah...it could be yer special clubhouse where you an' yer cousins can hang out. Well...when they get old enough to hang out with ya, anyways," Raph said with a grin.

Tara giggled softly as she watched the gleam of excitement enter Donnie's eyes at the prospect of building something. She could already see his mind at work, and she simply smiled as she rested against him...her hand lightly brushing against his as they both rested on her belly. Just as the part in the movie came where the baby gorilla was killed by the jaguar, Tara's eyes widened and she doubled over in pain.

Donnie's eyes widened. "Tara?! Tara, are you okay?!"

Beads of sweat rolled down the small red head's face. "No, Donnie...I'm not okay. Something's wrong...something's really wrong!"

The purple-clad turtle swiftly gathered his wife up in his arms and rushed from the room with her--sprinting past Kirby just as she was coming back in.

"What's going on?" Kirby asked with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"Auntie Tara's sick," Bella said.

"She hurts here," Angelo said as he pointed to his stomach.

Kirby's eyes widened and she tossed the two juice boxes at her husband. "Raph, stay with them. I'm going to see if I can help." Without another word, the delicate brunette raced from the room.

* * *

"What's happening? What's going on in there?" April asked as she paced in front of the door to the medical room, all the while bouncing a fussy Kaylee.

"I don't know," Kirby said. Her lovely face was deeply etched with worry.

"She said she was feeling off," Samantha said as she unconsciously pressed her hands to her abdomen. "Oh, God...do you think the babies are okay?"

"I'm sure she's okay, sweetness," Mikey said as he slid an arm around his wife's shoulders. Though he spoke words of encouragement, his face betrayed his worry and fear.

Splinter remained silent--both hands resting on the top of his cane as he stared worriedly at the closed door.

"It could very well be nothing," Anna offered softly as she tried to rally the spirits of the others. "Remember that time I had Braxton Hicks? It could just be that...couldn't it?" She gently rocked a fussy Monet while Leo dealt with Degas and Yoshi. All the babies were on edge.

"Maybe," Leo answered noncommittally. "You could be--" He was cut off by the sound of an anguished scream coming from the other side of the door, and his blood immediately ran cold. "Oh, no..."

All four babies began screaming.

Splinter pressed a palm to the door and hung his head in sorrow. "My children, perhaps it would be better if you took the babies away," he said softly.

"But--"

"Go." Splinter's voice was gentle, but firm. "There is nothing you can do with screaming babes in your arms."

"He's right," Leo said softly--his grip unconsciously tightening around Yoshi and Degas. "Come on, Anna," he said sadly as he began ushering his wife and Monet in the direction of their wing.

"But Tara..." April insisted meekly when she heard the hysterical, heart-wrenching sobs coming from the other side of the door.

"You can be with your niece later, daughter," Splinter said. "But for now, tend to your child. Casey is not here...there is no one else."

A lone tear rolled down the red head's cheek and she nodded in defeat as she turned and started in the direction of her and Casey's wing.

"Do we go in?" Kirby asked meekly as she leaned her forehead against the door. She could not stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks at the sounds of her friends' sobs.

Splinter sighed. "No," he said softly with a sad shake of his head. "Let us leave them for now. No doubt, they will not be up for receiving visitors at this time..." He kept his hand pressed to the door a few moments longer, as though willing whatever strength and support he could muster to the grieving pair on the other side. Then, with a soft and sorrowful sigh, the elderly rat turned and tapped down the hall towards his room.

* * *

_...Master bedroom of Leo & Anna's wing..._

Sitting on the bed, Anna cradled Monet and Yoshi to her while Leo cradled Degas in one arm and had his free arm wrapped around her. Both husband and wife rested their heads against each other's as they gazed down at their fussing children. They stayed like that...holding each other close as they wept for their brother and sister and their deep loss.

"How could this have happened?" Anna asked softly.

"I don't know," Leo answered.

"It doesn't seem real..."

"I know..."

"Everything was fine yesterday," Anna said. "How could so much have gone so wrong so fast?"

"I don't know," Leo said mournfully.

"Poor Donnie...poor Tara..."

"Yes..."

"They've wanted a baby for so long...they tried so hard, but now..." A fresh flood of tears streamed down the lovely blonde's face.

"I know..."

"It's not fair, Leo...it's just not fair."

"I know, sweetheart...I know..." Leo tightened his arm around his wife and held her close. "Both relieved that their babies were alive and healthy...yet immediately guilty for having felt that way during his brother and sister's hour of pain.

* * *

_...Master bedroom of Raph & Kirby's wing..._

"Mommy, why are you holding me so tight?" Angelo asked.

"Because I love you," Kirby answered through her tears as she kissed the top of her son's head. "I love you so much. Both of you," she said as she placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Mommy an' daddy just realized just how lucky we are," Raph said as he held Bella tightly with one arm while his other arm was fixed securely around his wife--holding both her and their son close. "We're so lucky that you're both here...that you're alive and healthy..." He buried his face in his daughter's hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Bella asked. "What happened to Auntie Tara?"

"Auntie Tara had...she had a miscarriage." Kirby could not bring herself to say the word at first--as though not saying it would keep it from being the truth.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"It means..." Kirby could not form the next words, and instead buried her face in her husband's shoulder and wept.

"It means she lost her babies," Raph explained. "She's not pregnant anymore..." There was a catch in his voice. His children were the light of his life. Next to Kirby, they were the most important things in his life. He remembered only too well the fear he felt the night he killed the Shredder...when he had come so close to losing all three of them. He would not wish that on anyone, least of all one of his brothers...yet, one of his brothers was being forced to endure the pain that he himself had almost experienced.

"But why?" Angelo asked softly.

"I don't know," Raph said softly as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I just don't know..."

* * *

_...Master bedroom of Mikey & Samantha's wing..._

Samantha laid on the bed in the fetal position while Mikey spooned her from behind--holding her close as his large hands rested on her smaller ones as they rested protectively over her abdomen. "Mikey, I'm scared," the petite blond said meekly. "I'm really, really scared. What if the same thing happens to me?"

"Don't say that, Sam," Mikey said gently but emphatically.

"I can't help it," Samantha replied. "I have lives growing inside of me, Mikey...I may have only found out about them today, but that doesn't change the fact that I already love them."

"I know you do, babe...so do I."

"I can't bear the thought of losing them."

"Neither can I."

"What if something goes wrong?" Samantha asked worriedly. "You can't promise me that it won't..."

Mikey found he did not know what to say. He knew his wife was right. What had happened to Tara and Donnie would be burned forever into their minds as a reminder of what could very easily happen to them. Tara had been perfectly fine yesterday, happy and glowing with the joy of her pregnancy...but then today it was all ripped away from her.

What if the same thing happened to Samantha? What if their children died before they had a chance to really live? What if they died before her or Samantha got a chance to hold them...to tell them face to face how much they loved them? These were the thoughts that were presently going through Mikey's mind, and as he buried his face in his wife's hair, he could not stop the frantic beating of his heart as a cold panic filled him down to his very core.

* * *

_...Master bedroom of April & Casey's wing..._

"I just can't believe it..." Casey's face was filled with disbelief and his voice was chocked with emotion as he held his wife and daughter, gently rocking them back and forth.

He had come back from the market to find the house eerily quiet, and the hairs had stood up on the back of his neck. Dropping the groceries in the kitchen, he hurried to his and April's part of the house to find his wife seated on the bed and sobbing as she held their daughter. Casey's heart had filled with panic, and upon rushing over to find that Kaylee was in fact quite well, he slid an arm around April's shoulders and coaxed the news out of her.

That had been an hour ago, and the retired vigilante still could not believe what he had heard. It was unreal. He had fondly rubbed Tara's belly before leaving for the market that morning. There had been life growing within her then. How could it suddenly be gone?

"It doesn't seem real," Casey mused softly as he stroked April's hair before leaning down to brush a feather light kiss to his daughter's forehead. It just doesn't make any sense..."

"Why her?" April asked mournfully. "Hundreds and thousands of women unfit to be mothers have babies every day...why did this have to happen to Tara? Why was her baby taken away from her? She would've been a great mom." New tears rolled down her face as she grieved for the lost, innocent life. "It just isn't fair..."

"I know, babe," Casey said softly as he gently rocked the three of them. "I know..."

"As tough as Tara is, I don't know if she can take this. She lost both her parents before she was old enough to vote, and now she's just lost her first child..." April held Kaylee close as she wept into her husband's shoulder. "Why Casey? Why?"

Casey had no answer. He knew that no words could comfort his wife at the present time. He had seen enough ugliness in his lifetime to know that sometimes bad things simply happened to good people. There was no explanation for it...he knew that. But that did not make it hurt any less...

Especially when it hit so close to home...

* * *

_...Splinter's room..._

Seated on his meditation mat, the elderly rat wept silent tears. His heart bled for his son and daughter...and for the soul of the grandchild he would never know. Death was part of life. He knew that...

But that knowledge did nothing to ease the pain and anger that he felt.

Why?

Why had the fates chosen to visit this tragedy upon his family? Why were his son and daughter now suffering? All they had ever wanted was a child...why had they been denied that joy?

Hanging his head in mournful sorrow, Splinter allowed the tears to fall--his thoughts going to Donnie and Tara while he prayed for the deliverance of their child's soul.

* * *

_...Donnie's lab..._

Silent tears streamed down the purple-clad turtle's face as he worked--his hands taking the utmost care and precision as he constructed the small coffin that would hold his daughter.

His daughter...

He would have had a little girl had Tara made it to full term. There had only been one child growing within his wife...perhaps while multiple births were certainly possible, as displayed by Kirby and Anna, they were not regular occurrences...

His daughter...

Donatello could not bear the thought of simply disposing of her little body. No. She would be given a proper burial tomorrow. He would lay her to rest under the great oak tree on the property. He wondered if Tara would be well enough to attend.

Tara...

She had been completely hysterical with grief--screaming and tearing at her hair as she wept with reckless abandon. He had tried to sooth her...to comfort and hold her, but then Tara had begun punching, kicking and beating the walls. She had been like a wild animal--her eyes feral as she attacked anything and everything in front of her. Donnie had been so afraid that she would do herself harm that he had had to sedate her...

Tara was resting up in their room now--he had given her enough sedatives to keep her under until he was able to get back to her. Even if she did wake up before he returned to her, she would be too groggy to do anything, and that was what Donnie needed. He needed the time to work on his daughter's coffin.

It had to be perfect.

After all...it would be his child's final resting place. Donatello choked back a sob. If he could not provide a loving home for his precious child, then he was sure as Hell going to provide her with a comfortable place to rest for all eternity.

As the purple-clad turtle stared down at the small coffin on his workbench, he could not hold back the sobs any longer, and it was with an agonized cry that he buried his face against the smooth wood and hugged it to him as he wept uncontrollably for the child he loved so dearly and yet would never know.

* * *

_...Somewhere in New York..._

A dark figure strode into a dimly lit room and fell to his knees before the dark figure framed by the window. He said nothing, but simply waited to be acknowledged. It did not take long.

"Is it done?"

"Yes. I substituted her tea for a poisoned batch," the man answered.

"The child is dead, then? You are certain of this?"

"Yes."

"Were you seen?"

"No.

"Do they suspect?"

"No."

"Excellent. The first step of my plan is complete. Soon...very soon, vengeance will be mine. I will have my revenge for what was done to me. By the time I am finished with them, those four freaks and their little whores will beg me for death. Go now. Recruit more numbers to our masses. Let us give them a war they cannot win."

The man touched his forehead to the floor. "Yes, Mistress Karai."

* * *

**A/N:**For those of you who don't know, 'Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH' is the basis for the movie 'The Secret of NIMH.' However, in the movie, Mrs. Frisby's name was changed to 'Brisby'.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs!

**Music for this chapter:** 'Hurt' by Nine Inch Nails

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_...Tara & Donnie's bathroom; the next morning..._

Standing naked in the bathroom, Tara stared at her reflection in the mirror. Though it had been only one day since her miscarriage, there was already a hollow, haunted look about her. Her hair was a disheveled mess and dark circles were beginning to form under her eyes which lacked their usual spark and fire. There was no vitality. There was no mischievous twinkle. There was not even any sadness.

Her eyes were dead...

Just like her daughter.

Her little girl...her precious little girl. Though Tara never admitted it, she always had a feeling that she was carrying a little girl inside of her...that she would give Donnie at least one daughter in the event that she was carrying twins. The small red head watched her reflection as her hands caressed her abdomen. This time yesterday, her little girl was alive and growing inside of her. This time yesterday, she was a carrier of life.

But now she was empty...

She had shied away from Donnie last night when he came back to their bedroom after leaving her alone and medicated for hours. Tara did not blame her husband, not by any means. If it had been her in his position, she would have done the exact same thing. No, she had not shrunk away from Donnie's touch because she was angry with him or because she blamed him...

But because she blamed herself.

She was the defective one, not Donnie. It had been her body that had rejected the life growing inside her. It had been her body that had killed the innocent and pure life that was their daughter. She was the murderer...not Donnie. Tara did not feel that she deserved the comfort that her husband sought to give her. How could she when the blood of their unborn daughter was on her hands? How could she accept comfort from sweet and gentle Donnie when her own body had murdered their baby?

"It's your fault," Tara told her reflection as she leaned against the counter. "It's all your fucking fault, you fucking bitch. For fuck's sake, you're a fucking Obstetrician. You should've been able to tell that there was something wrong...but you didn't. I thought you were supposed to be a genius. You were hailed as a medical genius in school...some fucking genius you are. You killed your own daughter. You killed Donnie's little girl, you fucking monster." Tara's body trembled, and her face was a mask of self-loathing, and she spit upon her reflection. "I hate you. You hear me? I fucking hate you...! And you deserve to be punished." It was with deliberate movements that the small red head reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of scissors...

There came a knock to the bathroom door.

"Tara?" April's voice called softly from the other side of the door. "Tara, sweetie, are you okay?"

Not yet...

"Tara?" Anna's voice asked gently. "Honey, will you open the door?"

No...

"Tara, we just want to talk," Kirby's voice said gently.

There was nothing to talk about...not anymore...

"Yeah, won't you please come out?" Samantha's voice asked pleadingly.

No...

Definitely not.

* * *

_...Donnie's lab..._

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo enveloped their grieving brother in a group hug. Neither said a word, not even when Donatello began to cry. There was no teasing. There was no mocking. There was no telling Donnie to suck it up and be a man. The three of them simply let their grieving brother weep for the child he would never know. They all three knew that there were no words that could possibly make their gentle-hearted brother's pain go away. All they could do was simply hold their brother in his time of need and offer whatever comfort they could.

Casey was outside, digging the grave under the oak tree. Splinter, after sitting with Donnie and consoling him for a few hours, had gone to comfort Tara.

"So that's the coffin, huh?" Raph asked softly at last as he gazed down at the small casket. It truly was a work of art...the wood finished and polished to so high a sheen that it looked to be made of dark marble instead. Donnie had even taken the time to line the inside to make it more welcoming for his daughter's body.

"Yeah," Donnie answered softly with a small nod as he slowly pulled out of the group hug.

"You did a good job, bro," Mikey offered softly.

"Why didn't you ask us to help you?" Leonardo asked softly. "We would've, you know..."

"I know, but...I just felt like I had to do this by myself. I..." He took a deep breath. "I haven't put her in yet...I wanted to wrap her in the purple welcoming blanket that Tara finished knitting a few days ago. I can't..." His jaw quivered as a fresh stream of tears ran down his face. "I can't just dump her in there naked and without anything." He did not fight when Leo pulled him into another embrace. "I just couldn't do that...!" He clung to his eldest brother and wept like a baby into his shoulder.

"I know you couldn't," Leo said softly as he held his brother.

"She deserves better than that...!"

"I know," Leo answered softly.

"My little girl...!"

Leo simply cradled his brother to him and slowly rocked him back and forth. He did not so much as bat an eyelash when Raph and Mikey joined in the hug. This was the most affection they had ever shown each other since they were small children, but that did not matter. What did matter was that their brother needed them.

"So...how's Tara doing?" Mikey asked softly. If his brother was taking it this badly, he could not even begin to imagine how badly his sister must be handling the situation.

"I...I don't know," Donnie answered morosely. "She hasn't said a word...I never even saw her cry when I went back to the bedroom..."

"Maybe she's in shock," Leo offered. "This can't be easy for her..."

Donnie slowly shook his head. "Tara doesn't go into shock...she fights. She fights tooth and nail. That night she got thrown out the window...she fought to stay alive while other people would've just fallen to their deaths. She's a fighter...and she has been since the first moment I met her. The fact that she isn't fighting now...it scares me. She's internalizing...and that scares the shit out of me."

"What do you think is going through her mind?" Mikey asked carefully.

"I don't know," Donnie answered. "She's completely shut me out." He wiped his face. "Last night...I kept trying to hold her, but...she kept pushing me away. She wanted nothing to do with me." New tears rolled down his cheeks. "I think she blames me for what happened...and I honestly can't blame her if she does."

"Not possible," Raph replied. "Why would she blame you?"

"Because I couldn't save our daughter...I couldn't protect her..."

"But Donnie...these things happen," Leo said softly. "I'm sorry to say it, but it's true."

Donnie raised his head so he was looking his larger, older brother in the eye. "But Leo...all my life, I've prided myself on being smarter than the average person. My high I.Q. was the one thing I was always sure about. I could always find an answer when there was none to be found. But now...when I needed my smarts the most, there was nothing I could do." His body trembled with anger and self-loathing. "What the fuck kind of good is having a brain like mine when it fails me like this?!"

It was then that Samantha burst into the room. "Um, guys?"

"Babe, what's wrong?" Mikey asked as he left his brothers and hurried to his wife upon seeing the worry etched into her face.

"I don't know if we should be worried or not, but...Tara's locked herself in the bathroom. She's not answering us and she won't open the door."

Donnie broke free of Leo and Raph, and sprinted past Mikey and Samantha out of the lab. "TARA?!" he cried out in a panic. "TARA?!" His lab was in the same wing as his and Tara's rooms, so it was only a matter of running up the flights of stairs that led to their bedroom. His heart pounded like a sledgehammer in his chest, but he only pushed himself harder until he burst into the bedroom--pushing his way past April, Anna, Kirby and Splinter and screeching to a halt in front of the bathroom door. "Tara?!" He pounded on the door. "Tara, open up!" When he was met with no answer, the purple-clad turtle kicked in the door.

What he saw stopped him cold.

"Tara..."

"Oh, my God..."

Tara stood in the middle of the bathroom--her luxurious red hair haphazardly chopped off, and blood streaming down her body from the plethora of deep cuts and gashes that covered her body. The purple-clad turtle caught sight of blood-coated scissors grasped in his wife's hand--scissors that were currently positioned over her heart. Without uttering a word, he swiftly darted into the bathroom and yanked the scissors from his wife's hand before she could do anymore damage. Before he could say or do anything more, Tara emitted an animal-like scream and attacked him--her hands clawing and grabbing in attempts to get the scissors back.

"Tara! Tara, no! Tara, stop it! Stop it, Tara!" Donnie hurriedly slid the scissors across the floor and out of his wife's reach. "Someone grab those!" He busied himself with trying to wrestle his struggling wife to the floor. "Tara. Tara, calm down." When the small red head landed a sound, right hook on his jaw, Donnie pinned her arms down as he held her thrashing body close--turning so the others could not see her naked form. "Somebody get me the bottle and syringe that're on the nightstand." He winced when Tara kicked him in the shins and bit down hard on his arm, but he did not let go of her. "NOW!"

"Donnie, here," April said as she hurried into the bathroom with the requested items.

Getting Tara onto the floor and laying across her body to keep her pinned down, Donatello grabbed the items from April's hand and filled the syringe with a large dose from the small, glass bottle before jamming the needle into his wife's butt cheek and injecting her with the sedative. Tara screamed and struggled wildly for a few moments longer before gradually relaxing and falling into a silent state of unconscious.

Taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly, Donnie reached for a large towel and gently wrapped his wife in it as he moved himself from her body. "Somebody get me the first-aide kit...I need to see to her injuries." Though his voice was carefully calm, it trembled with barely contained emotion.

"Donnie, you're bleeding," Kirby said as she watched blood ooze from the bite mark Tara had left behind. Her eyes were wide. In all the years she had known the small red head, she had never known her to attack the purple-clad turtle. She knew Tara had it in her to be very fierce, but never towards her husband or any other member of her family. But now...

"It's fine. It doesn't matter," Donnie said dismissively as he gathered Tara into his arms and stood--striding from the bathroom and placing her gently on the bed, not caring about getting blood on the comforter. It could always be replaced...and the bathroom could be cleaned later. "Would someone please get me the first-aide kit?" he repeated.

"I'm on it, bro," Mikey said as he dashed from the room.

"I think it's safe to say that she doesn't blame you, Donnie," Leo said softly.

"My God..." Kirby said in disbelief as she automatically sought the comfort of her husband's arms. "What she did to herself..."

"What she almost did to herself," Samantha added softly. She could still see the wild, feral look in Tara's eyes and face as she fought Donnie. Not even when they had fought and escaped from the Foot all those years ago did the petite blond see her friend ruled by such a primal, animalistic rage. It had frightened her.

"I can't believe it," Anna said softly as she leaned into the strength of her husband's body.

"I never thought she was the type," April said as gazed down at her unconscious niece--silent tears streaming down her face. "Not even in my wildest dreams did I think that she could..."

Mikey sprinted into the room. "I got it! Here's the kit!" He hurried to Donnie's side and handed him the medical supplies.

"My son, what can we do?" Splinter asked as he gazed worriedly down at his small and troubled daughter.

"Yeah, how can we help?" Leo asked.

"There's nothing you can do," Donnie answered softly.

"My son, please let us help you," Splinter said gently.

"Please..." Donnie begged softly as he began sorting through the medical supplies. Both his body and voice trembled. As it was, he was barely holding on by a thread. He had lost his daughter yesterday, and if he had been just a few seconds later, he would have lost his wife today. There was no doubt in his mind that Tara would have jammed the scissors into her heart had she been left alone. The purple-clad turtle felt like one big, raw, peeled nerve, and the last thing he wanted was to be surrounded by people. "Please just go..."

"But Donnie--" April began.

"PLEASE!" Donnie snapped before reigning in his temper. He was on the verge of a melt down, but only just managed to hold himself together. "Please...please just leave me alone." He did not have to watch his family to know that they slowly left the room. Keeping his gaze fixed on his unconscious wife's cut and bleeding form, Donnie unwrapped her body from the towel and immediately went to work on patching the small red head up--all the while blinking away his tears as they streamed down his face.

* * *

_...Three hours later..._

Donnie silently sat by his wife's side. Silent tears streamed down his face as he gently held one of her small hands in both his larger ones and gazed down at her sleeping face. Tara had remained unconscious through the funeral. Not wanting to have to rush through their little girl's burial, Donnie had purposefully given his wife a large dose of the sedative so he could bury their daughter without fearing that the small red head would awaken and finish what she had started. Looking at her now though, the brainy turtle could hardly believe what had happened to lead to Tara's sedation. She looked so small and vulnerable...a complete change from the feral, wild cat she had been a few hours ago. Then, Donnie had been too preoccupied with keeping his wife from harming herself anymore than she already had, but now the purple-clad turtle could see the dark circles under her eyes and the sickly pallor of her skin. Tara had turned her grief, rage and guilt inward onto herself, and they were rotting her from the inside...eating away at her until she could not take it anymore. Donnie did not have to be a super ninja to see that.

Why was all this happening?

Tara stirred and Donnie immediately went on full alert--preparing himself for whatever may come. He relaxed when the small red head settled back into her slumber. Perhaps he had given her too much of a sedative?

Leaning down, the purple-clad turtle brushed the lightest of kisses to his wife's forehead. "I'm here with you, Zibby," he whispered softly. "You're not alone. I'm not leaving your side."

"Donatello, my son?"

Donatello turned to find Splinter standing in the doorway. "Yes, Sensei?" he asked softly.

"How is she?" the elderly rat asked softly as he quietly tapped into the room.

"Resting," Donnie answered.

"That is good," Splinter said softly as he gazed down at the girl he loved like a daughter. "At least in these moments, she can be at peace," he mused before turning his wise eyes to his gentle-hearted son who now appeared as though he had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. "And you, my son? How are you?" He noticed that the bite wound on Donnie's arm had been bandaged and wrapped.

"Not good," Donnie admitted softly as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "If you want the truth, father...I'm barely holding on. The only reason that I'm keeping it together is Tara. She needs me...I can't afford to break down with her being in her current state."

Splinter said nothing, but gently rested a hand on his son's shoulder.

That was when Donnie lost it. Turning, he pulled his father into a one-armed embrace and buried his face in his shoulder--weeping into his fur and robes. "Why father? Why did this happen? I just...I just don't understand."

Splinter held his son with one arm while he rested his free hand upon the large, green hand that was holding Tara's. He said nothing but allowed Donnie this chance to weep and be vulnerable.

"I don't understand. Everything was fine...everything was perfect. All the tests...they came back clean and positive. There was nothing wrong with Tara...there was nothing wrong with our little girl. Why then? Why did this happen?" Donnie's body trembled. "And now Tara...she blames herself so fiercely for what happened to our daughter that she was ready to take her own life after inflicting physical torture upon herself." He clung to his father. "What do I do, father? What do I do? I feel like my whole world is falling apart and crumbling around me and there's nothing I can do to stop it. What do I do now?"

Splinter sighed softly as he held Donnie to him. "You grieve, my son. Cleave to your wife and grieve with her. Though she may not admit it, she needs you just as badly as you need her." His fingers gently rubbed the back of his son's neck in a calming way. "And whatever you do, do not forget about your family...those who seek to help and comfort you. Do not allow yourself to be so consumed by your grief that you turn your back on us." He sighed softly once more. "It may never be all right that she is gone, my son...but I promise it will get better with time. Time heals all wounds, my son...and one day this wound that you and Tara share will be less gaping and painful."

"But when, father?" Donnie asked mournfully....sounding very much like a lost child. Though he still wept, it was less hysterical than it was moments before. "When will the hurting stop?"

"Only time will tell, my son," Splinter answered softly as he gently brushed the back of his free hand over Tara's cheek. "Only time will tell..."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs!

**Music for this chapter:** 'Fragile' by Nine Inch Nails

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_...Donnie & Tara's room; almost two weeks later..._

The early light of dawn was just starting to trickle into the room when Tara awoke. Curled up in the fetal position on her side of the bed as she hugged Sammy to her, she was as far away from Donnie as she could get without falling off the edge of the bed. She made no sound, but stared silently at the wall...and for the first time in her life, holding her beloved turtle plushie offered her no comfort.

It only served as a reminder of what she had lost.

Letting Sammy fall from her arms, Tara pressed her hands to her abdomen--feeling more empty and bereft than she had ever felt in her entire life. But her rage soon returned--filling her with an all-consuming fury after days of feeling nothing at all. Tara clung to that feeling and wrapped herself within its furious blaze--anything to keep her from feeling grief. She refused to allow herself to grieve for her daughters loss.

She did not deserve to grieve.

Her daughter had been a pure innocent, and she had destroyed her...what right did Tara have to mourn her loss?

None.

Glancing over her shoulder at Donnie's sleeping form, Tara employed every ounce of stealth training that she possessed in climbing out of bed and silently padding towards the bedroom door. She immediately felt light-headed--her starved body screaming for sustenance. But she ignored its demands. After all, food was a joy. Food was a reward...and Tara's body deserved no such thing.

Not after what it had done.

With painstaking slowness, Tara silently opened the door and slipped out of the bedroom--silently closing the door behind her...

* * *

_...Almost an hour later..._

Donnie awoke with a start. Had he had a nightmare? No...he could not remember dreaming anything. Sighing, he closed his eyes again and turned onto his side. Just a few more minutes of sleep, then he would get up and make Tara breakfast.

Tara...

She had stubbornly refused food during her periods of consciousness, but Donnie refused to give up on his attempts to get some form of nutrition into her...just as he refused to let her keep pushing him away. For every time Tara escaped from her embrace, Donnie would capture her again. Though she would remain stiff in his arms, Donnie kept on in his efforts--trying to get to get Tara to feel something...

Anything.

If it was annoyance that he made her feel, then so be it. If it was anger that he made her feel, then so be it...anything was better than the silent zombie Tara had become since her failed suicide attempt. After that incident, Anna and Samantha closed her practice until further notice. Tara never once uttered a word--simply staring through anyone who tried to coax anything out of her...and she would not even look at her nieces and nephews.

Donatello followed her everywhere--refusing to let Tara out of his sight or presence for even a moment...both to ensure that she made no more attempts on her life, and because he simply needed her. He needed her more than he had ever needed her before. He needed to hold her in his arms--to feel comfort in the fact that she was alive and breathing. But Tara had erected a wall between them--cutting Donnie off from her.

Donnie wanted nothing more than to hold Tara and cry with her...to grieve with her over their joint loss. But he forced himself to be strong--burying his pain and anguish deep inside of himself. He could not allow himself to fall apart when his wife was barely holding on by an ever thinning thread...

But Donnie refused to let Tara fall apart. He refused to let her descend any further down her downward spiral. He would continue on in his efforts and fight to bring his beloved wife back from the cold darkness she had enveloped herself in. He would start with an early morning hug, and though his eyes were presently closed, he moved to drape an arm over Tara and draw her close to him...

Only to be met with an empty space.

Donnie's eyes snapped open--immediately alert, and he stared at his wife's empty side of the bed for all of two seconds before jumping out of bed and racing to the bathroom. It was empty. He checked all the closets and cupboards. They were empty as well. He checked under the bed. Nothing.

Where could Tara be? She could be anywhere, and there was no way that he could search the entire house by himself. Not when timing was of the essence! Hurrying to his bedside table, he picked up the phone and dialed the series of numbers that would connect him to Raph and Mikey's rooms. He called them because in doing so, he did not risk waking up any babies.

He ignored the cranky grouching from Raphael and the sleepy greeting from Michelangelo as they answered, and instead spoke his fear. "You guys, I woke up to find Tara missing. I need your help looking for her." Though he tried to keep his voice calm, it still quaked with worry. "There's no way I could possibly cover this entire house with any accuracy. Would you please split up in checking the house? I'm going to finish checking our wing and then head outside." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Stay in touch via Shell Cell."

With that, Donatello hung up, grabbed his communicator and bolted from the room--hoping and praying that he found his wife safe.

* * *

_...Twenty minutes later..._

"Anything on your end, Donnie?"

Donatello looked down at Raph's face in his Shell Cell and shook his head. "Nothing...I've searched our whole wing and found no trace of my wife. What about you?"

"Nada," Raph answered. "Kirby's been checking April and Casey's wing, but she ain't found nothin' either."

"You heard from Mikey and Sam?"

"Yeah, right before I contacted ya...they ain't found nothin' either in the other wings."

"Damn it!" Donnie growled.

Raph sighed. He could see the worry deeply etched into his brother's face, and hear the fear in his voice. "Don't worry, bro...we'll find 'er."

Donnie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay...this is what we're going to do...you and me are going to split up and check outside. Mikey, Sam and Kirby will check the kitchen, dining room, dojo living room and game room." As he spoke, he hurried to the center of the house so he could make his way outside.

"You got it, bro," Raph said. "I'll let the others know."

With that, Donatello closed his Shell Cell and hurried along his way. He was just about to turn down the corridor that would lead him to the foyer when he heard sounds coming from the dojo. His heart thundered in his chest as he raced in the direction of the sounds and burst into the dojo to find none other than Tara on a rampage. He watched in disbelief as his wife mercilessly attacked the largest and most solid of the punching bags.

Tara's hands and bare feet were unwrapped, and her knuckles and heels were bleeding--staining the bag and dojo mats with her life fluid as she delivered punch after punch and kick after kick. Yet Tara was completely oblivious, or if she was not, she simply did not care. She finally succeeded in knocking the punching bag off it's chain.

Donnie's eyes widened when he watched Tara draw her wakizashi and pounce on the punching bag with an animalistic scream--her twin blades ripping through the bag with a viciousness Donnie had never seen before. Unable to stand by and watch as his wife drove herself mad, Donatello darted forward and tackled her off the bag--sending the wakizashi clattering to the floor.

Immediately the struggling began.

Her hazel eyes were wild and feral as they flashed gold, Tara fought like a wild cat to try and free herself from Donnie's hold--clawing, kicking and biting as she struggled. But Donnie was not to be deterred.

"Tara stop it! Stop this!" He winced with each blow his wife managed to land on him, but to his credit, he refused to let go of her. Tara! Zibby! Stop!"

Tara screamed wordlessly and succeeding in rolling so Donnie was now beneath her--only to find herself pinned beneath her husband once more. She screamed again in frustration--her little, bloodied fists and feet beating and punching against Donnie's plastron in attempts to dislodge him.

It was then that Splinter stepped into the doorway--followed by Raphael and the rest of the search party.

"My God, she's completely lost it..." Samantha's emerald eyes were wide in horror.

"C'mon, we gotta break 'em apart," Raph said as he moved to hurry to the struggling pair.

"No my son," Splinter said as he held up a hand to stop the red-clad turtle.

"But Sensei--"

"Raphael...this is something they must work through together."

"But--" Mikey began.

He was cut off by another scream ripped from Tara's throat as she finally succeeded in kicking Donnie off of her. He and the others watched as the pair rolled a few feet from each other and remained crouched down as they stared silently at one another--each wordlessly daring the other to make the first move. They stayed like that for several moments. At last, it was Tara who finally spoke.

"Why?" she asked softly. "Why didn't you let me die? Why wouldn't you just let me die?" Her voice quavered.

Donnie's eyes widened a fraction of an inch in surprise. Tara spoke. She actually spoke! "Because I already lost my daughter...I couldn't lose my wife too," he answered softly as his gentle eyes gazed into Tara's. He could see her pain and anguish just below her rage, and though he ached to hold and comfort his tortured wife, he did not move a muscle--afraid that the smallest movement might set Tara off on another violent fit. But still...at least Tara was talking. That was already an improvement.

"Why would you care?" Tara asked softly. "Why do you care?"

Donnie stared at his wife in disbelief. "How can you ask me that? You're my wife, Tara. I love you."

"How can you still love me after what I did?" Her voice quavered a little more.

"What are you talking about?" Donnie asked.

Tara's bottom lip trembled. "I killed her," she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I killed our daughter...your little girl." Another tear fell. "She was fine and healthy growing inside of me and then my body...my own body that was supposed to be housing and protecting her...my own fucking body killed her!"

Behind Raph, Kirby gasped softly as she gripped her husband's arm. "Oh, God..." she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

A tear rolled down Donnie's cheek and his heart bled for his wife. "Tara..." He moved towards his wife.

Tara held her arms out to keep Donnie at a distance. "I don't deserve your love, Donnie..." Tears streamed down her face now. "Or your forgiveness."

"Tara...Zibby, it wasn't your fault." Donnie's eyes were flooded with tears, and he did not bother to hide them from his wife. This was it. He could feel the wall between them crumbling away into nothingness. "These things happen...as sad and fucked up as that is. If you want to blame someone, then blame me. I'm the one who couldn't save her..."

"No Donnie, it wasn't your fault! You did what you could...but me..." She covered her face with her hands. "I should've known that there was something wrong! I was careless...so caught up in the joy of being pregnant that I must've missed something...and our little girl suffered for it!" She fell onto her side and curled up in the fetal position--covering her head with her arms as she wept like a lost child. "I don't deserve to live..."

In the doorway, Samantha gripped Mikey's hand tightly. "She thinks it was all her fault...she actually thinks it was her fault..."

"Come, my children," Splinter said softly as he began ushering the two couples away. "Let us leave them be for now. Let us give them their privacy." Without another word, the group left.

Crawling over to his wife's small, curled up figure, Donnie gathered Tara into his arms and cradled her against him as he slowly rocked her back and forth. "I love you so much, Tara," he murmured softly as he wept into his wife's hair. "It wasn't your fault. Please believe me when I say that it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. Please don't punish yourself anymore." He gently rubbed Tara's back. "Please, Zibby...please come back to me. I can't lose you too."

Tara slowly raised her head and gazed up into her husband's face...into his gentle eyes. She found no blame in those dark, golden depths. No anger or resentment...only the deepest undying love and devotion. Donnie loved her. He did not blame her. He did not hate her. He loved her! As she gazed into those loving and fathomless eyes, Tara found that she could not longer hold onto her anger. As she gazed into those eyes that spoke of nothing but love, Tara found that she was able to forgive herself...and after almost two weeks of isolating herself...of cutting herself off from Donnie's warmth, she finally opened her heart to her husband and allowed herself to mourn with him. "Oh, Donnie!" She clung to her husband and buried her face in his neck as she wept with reckless abandon.

Donnie clung to his wife and buried his face in her shoulder--finally allowing himself to let go of the grief he had been holding in for the past week and a half. Together, they wept and grieved the loss of their daughter. They said nothing as they wept. No words were necessary. All they needed was each other, and the familiar comfort of one another's embrace. Donnie did not know how long they stayed like that. Minutes? Hours? He did not know...

But more importantly, he did not care.

Tara had come back to him. She had come back from the shadows and into the light. She had come back from wandering alone and into the safety of his arms. She had forgiven herself and had opened herself to be loved again. The worst was over now...

The healing could finally begin.

* * *

_...Tara & Donnie's room; a few hours later..._

"There," Kirby said with a smile as she admired her handiwork. "All done." Leaning down, she rested her chin on Tara's shoulder and gazed at their reflections in the mirror. "You look so cute," she said with a smile before affectionately kissing her sister's cheek.

After Donnie and Tara had finally emerged from the dojo, and after Donnie had cleaned and wrapped his wife's hands and feet, Kirby had taken it upon herself to salvage what she could of her sister's hair. The end result was an edgy and modern shag cut.

Tara smiled softly. "Thanks...and thanks for doing this."

"It's no problem," Kirby said as she gently hugged Tara from behind. "And as soon as your hands and feet heal up, us girls are going to take you out for a full day at the spa....manicure, pedicure, massage...maybe even an herbal wrap," she said with a smile before starting to sweep up the hair on the floor.

"That does sound nice," Tara admitted softly. "Kirby?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...for the way I've been acting...for the way I treated Angelo and Bella..." Her bottom lip trembled. "I'm so sorry..."

Kirby gently pulled Tara to her feet and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Ssssshhh...it's okay, sweetie." She gently rubbed her sister's back. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. I know how much you love them...they know too."

Tara cried softly into Kirby's shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow we can play 'Dance Dance Revolution' or 'Guitar Hero'..." she suggested with a sniffle.

Kirby smiled and lightly kissed her sister's cheek. "I'm sure they'd love that...but we'll see how you're feeling first. Maybe you could just watch a movie or two...at least until you've gotten some of your strength back," Kirby suggested. "They'd be happy with that too."

"Okay," Tara conceded softly.

"Knock, knock."

Both girls turned to find Donatello standing in the doorway holding a tray with a large, steaming bowl of soup, and a tall glass of orange juice.

Donnie smiled. "You look beautiful, Zibby."

Tara smiled softly. "Thanks, McGonnie...but I can't take all the credit. Kirby's a miracle worker."

Kirby giggled softly as she escorted Tara to the bed and helped her climb into it--propping several pillows up behind her. "I did nothing more than accentuate the beauty that was already there." She lightly kissed Tara's cheek. "I'll leave you two alone now. Enjoy your meal," she said with a smile before padding out of the room, fondly patting Donnie's shoulder as she passed him.

Donnie approached the bed and carefully placed the bed tray on Tara's lap as he leaned in and tenderly kissed her forehead. "Mikey made this chicken soup especially for you, so I expect you to eat it all," he said with a smile.

"I'll try," Tara said with a small smile as she breathed in the soup's delicious aroma.

"Fair enough," Donnie said with a smile. "Anything you'd like to watch while you eat? I know 'Big Bang Theory' always puts a smile on your face." It had been their favorite show to watch together years ago, and they still enjoyed watching it on DVD.

"Okay, that's fine," Tara answered softly as she moved to take up the spoon.

"Okay," Donnie said with a nod and a smile. "I'll make it happen," he said as he strode to their private DVD collection.

All the while Donnie set up the entertainment, Tara had a look of complete and utter concentration on her face as she lifted a spoonful of soup to her mouth. "Almost there..." she whispered softly. The spoon then slipped from Tara's fingers and landed in her bowl of soup with a small splash. "Damn it," she grouched softly. With her hands wrapped, it was difficult for her to get a firm enough grip on the spoon. She dropped it a second time, and then a third. By the fourth time, her frustration was growing. "Frack," she grouched.

"Here, let me help you," Donnie said softly as he strode back to the bed with the DVD remote in his hands.

"No it's okay," Tara said with a slightly flush of embarrassment. "I can manage it."

Donnie sat beside his wife and took the bowl from the bed tray...putting the remote down in its place. "It's okay, Zibby," he said with a gentle smile. "I don't mind, really." He lifted a spoonful of the soup and gently blew on it before holding it to his wife's lips. She was still very pale, but Donnie noted with satisfaction that she did not look as haunted as she did before. "There we go," he said with a loving smile as Tara drank the soup from the spoon.

"Thanks," Tara said softly, still blushing slightly. When the main selection menu for the show appeared on the flat screen, plasma T.V. mounted on the wall in front of the bed, Tara went ahead and pressed 'play'. "I remember when we first started watching this," she said softly.

Donnie smiled fondly. "So do I," he said as he fed Tara another spoonful. "You couldn't stand Sheldon at first, but you loved Leonard right away."

"Well, Sheldon ended up growing on me after a few episodes, and of course I loved Leonard right away...he reminded me of you," she said with a smile that managed to be both loving and shy at the same time as she gazed into those gentle eyes that she so adored. Her heart fluttered. "I love you, Donnie," she said softly.

Donatello smiled and a single tear of happiness rolled down his cheek as he leaned forward and gently rested his forehead against his wife's. "And I love you, Tara...forever and for always."


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs! Sorry if this chapter's a little on the blah side, but I just haven't had the inspiration to write lately because of another death in my family...

**Baby D :**I did cry my eyes out during the past few chapters, lol, and thank you for your kind words, but I'm hardly a mastermind. It's nice to be appreciated though, lol ;3

**Music for this chapter:**'It Can't Rain All the Time' by Jane Siberry

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_...Gravesite; a week later..._

Standing under the great oak tree, Donatello had his arms firmly around his wife as they stood together and gazed down at the small mound that was their child's grave. Fresh roses were arranged lovingly upon it, and despite being the resting place of an innocent life, one could not deny that it was in fact quite a lovely and tranquil spot.

It had taken a week...a week of meditation with Splinter, personal reflection and simply talking to her family, but Tara finally felt ready to say her goodbyes to her daughter. Her small hands clutched the top edges of her husband's plastron and she rested her head upon his shoulder as she gazed down at the small grave. When she finally felt that she was able to, Tara slowly broke free of Donnie's arms and dropped to her knees.

"I'm so sorry, my baby girl." A tear rolled down Tara's cheek, but she did not wipe it away. "I'm so sorry for everything...I'm sorry that I'll never hold you in my arms, or watch you take your first steps...or hear your first words..." Another tear rolled down her cheek. "It doesn't matter how many children I may be lucky enough to have, my precious little one," Tara said as she rested her hand lovingly on the small mound. "You will always be my daughter...and I will always love you."

"So will I," Donatello said as he knelt beside his wife and slid an arm around her shoulders--resting his free hand on the small grave beside Tara's. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I will always love you...and I will never forget you. We will never forget you."

"Never," Tara said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

With no words left to be said, both husband and wife simply knelt by the grave of their daughter and held each other in their arms as they wept together for the loss of their child.

* * *

_...Game room; an hour later..._

In the game room, Tara, Mikey and the twins were engaged in the Halo battle of their lives!

"MEDPAC! I NEED A MEDPAC!!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!!! She's got me!!" Angelo wailed.

Bella responded by throwing back her head and cackling at her brother's distress.

"Auntie Tara! Save me!!" Angelo pleaded.

"I've got your back!" Tara grinned and her fingers were a blur as they worked the controller in her hands. "Take that, half-pint!"

"Hey!" Bella protested.

"Hey! Where'd you get the grenade launcher?!" Mikey asked with wide eyes.

"You don't know all my secrets!" Tara said with a wicked grin. "Angelo, get invisible!"

"Bells! Get him!"

"I can't see him!"

"That's why they call it invisibility!" Angelo said with a pleased grin and a devious cackle.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Uncle Mikey, he's got me! And I'm out of ammo!"

"How did this happen?!" Mikey's eyes were wide in disbelief at how quickly the tables had turned. "We need some rules!"

"There are no rules in Hell!" Tara cackled.

"Bells! RUN! Cut bait and run!"

"Run away!!" Bella wailed.

"Hey, wait Mikey, you forgot something," Tara said.

"What?"

The small red head smiled sweetly. "This plasma grenade!"

"Hey! NOT cool!"

Angelo laughed helplessly. "Look, Uncle Mikey...it's raining you." He managed to high-five his aunt.

Mikey contented himself to crossing his arms over his plastron and pouting while grumbling and grouching under his breath.

"Don't worry, Uncle Mikey," Bella said with a pout as she patted her uncle's shoulder. "We'll get 'em next time."

"In your dreams!" Angelo taunted.

It was then that Leo poked his head into the room. "Am I interrupting?"

"Nope," Tara said with a smile. "Battle's over...Mikey's been vaporized."

Leo chuckled when he caught the tail end of his little brother's grumbling. "Well, you can have a rematch later. Mikey it's time for training. Tara, the triplets are being fussy so Anna's occupied with them, but Kirby and the other girls are still out...would you mind sitting out of training and watching the twins?"

"I don't mind," Tara said with a smile. "Hey kiddos, how about we go to the living room and watch a movie?"

"Finding Nemo!" Angelo suggested.

"The Incredibles!" Bella added--losing the game completely forgotten at this point.

"Here's an idea," Tara said with a smile. "How about we watch both?"

"Yay!" the twins exclaimed happily.

"And some milk and cookies," Tara said with a conspiring smile.

"YAY!"

* * *

_...Living room; a few hours later..._

"Tara?"

Tara looked up from brushing Bella's hair to see Kirby, Anna, April, Samantha and Casey walking into the room as a group. They were followed by Raph, Leo, and Mikey. "Yeah?" she asked softly while watching them all curiously. "Hey, where are Kaylee, Degas, Monet and Yoshi?"

"With their grandfather," Leo said with a smile as he slipped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Oh, that's nice," Tara said with a soft smile. "Where's my husband?"

"Oh, he's coming," Mikey said with a grin and a wink.

"Yeah," Samantha said with a giggle. "Don't worry, he'll be right along."

Sitting beside his sister, Angelo looked up from his coloring book. "Mommy, daddy, look what I did," he said with a smile as he held up his artwork.

Kirby smiled warmly. "Very good, angel baby."

"Yeah, nice job," Raph said with a nod.

Tara smiled fondly at her nephew. "Yep, he's been working really hard. So what's up?"

"There's someone we'd like you to meet," April said with a smile.

"Who?" Tara asked softly as she turned her attention back to Bella and began braiding her hair into two pigtails.

"You have to close your eyes first," Anna said with a smile.

"Yep," Samantha and Mikey said together as they grinned.

"Why?" Tara asked with an arched eyebrow as she tied off Bella's braids.

"Yeah, why?" Bella and Angelo asked together.

"Oh, just do it," Leo said with only mock authority as he grinned.

Tara sighed. "Oh, all right, fine," she said as she closed her eyes and covered them with her hands for good measure. "There, my eyes are closed." She promptly heard the sound of soft, whispered laughter, but when she heard Angelo and Bella's soft gasps of delight, her heart began to race. "Who is it? Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah, Zibby." There was a smile behind Donnie's voice as it came from directly in front of her. "Go ahead and open them."

Tara opened her eyes to find Donnie kneeling in front of her, and her eyes widened when she saw the furry bundle in his strong arms. "PUPPY!" she squealed in excited delight. She took in the sight of the mottled fur, black nose, curled tail, smiling mouth soft brown eyes, triangular ears, and she felt her heart melt. "Oh, he's so precious! Just look at that face...it's like he's smiling!"

"Glad ya think so, kiddo, 'cause he's yours," Casey said with a smile.

"Mine?" Tara whirled her head in her uncle's direction.

"Yours," April confirmed with a smile.

"Mine?!"

"Yours," Leo said with a smile.

"Really?!"

"Really, really," Mikey said with a grin.

Tara jumped up from the couch and hugged each of her family members in turn. "Oh, you guys...thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You want to hold him?" Donnie asked, his smile growing in delight at seeing his wife's growing happiness.

"Yes, yes!" Tara nodded vigorously as she jumped over the back of the couch and sat back down only to hold her arms out for the furry bundle. She held him on her lap and slowly caressed the dark, fluffy coat. Like his paws, his muzzle and chest of a pure, snowy white, the rest of the puppy's coat was a combination of grey and tan. He looked almost like a little wolf puppy. At first, Tara simply sat silently and gazed into the puppy's soft, intelligent eyes. Her smile never once left her face. "What is he? A husky? I've never seen a husky with his coloring before."

"Actually, he's an Akita Inu," Anna answered as she reached over the back of the couch and gently scratched the top of the puppy's head. "His coloring is what they call 'brindle'."

Tara blinked and giggled softly. "A Japanese dog for a family of ninjas...how fitting." She shared a smile with Donnie as he sat down beside her and gently ran his large hand over the puppy's back.

"We thought so," Anna said. "They grow to be a pretty good size, but they're supposed to be very loyal and docile."

"So where did you get him?" Tara asked as she lightly touched her nose to the puppy's--giggling in girlish delight when the puppy licked her nose in return.

"Our neighbor up the road is a breeder," Samantha said with a smile. "So do you like him?"

"I like him," Bella said with a smile as she lightly rubbed one of the puppy's paws. "He's so soft!"

"Yeah, I like him too," Angelo said as he climbed on the back of the couch so he could better reach the puppy. "He's awesome!" He ran his fingers through the soft, fluffy fur on top of the puppy's head.

Raph came up behind his son and lifted him onto his shoulders. "Yeah, but Tara has to like him too, big guy," he said with a grin as he lightly tickled his son's feet--making him erupt immediately in a fit of giggles.

"Do you like him, Auntie Tara?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Yeah, do you?" Angelo asked--still a little breathless from his bought of giggles.

"No," Tara answered. "I love him," she said with a giant smile as she hugged the puppy to her--giggling madly in delight as she was rewarded with an enthusiastic face licking as the puppy's little, curled tail waggled around happily.

Donnie smiled and slid an arm around Tara's shoulders. "He seems to love you too, Zibby. Not that I can blame him," he said with a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"But...what does Papa Splinter have to say about this?" Tara asked nervously.

"Actually, kiddo...he was the one who suggested it," April said. She left out the reasoning--that Splinter had felt it would help the small red head in her healing process.

Tara blinked. "Really?"

Samantha nodded. "Yep, so we started looking for the dog that would be the perfect fit...loyal, good with kids, gentle, easy to train, not yappy..."

"And we found out about our neighbor being a breeder, so we researched the breed and talked to her and her husband to get their own personal views about the breed and learned nothing but good things," Anna said with a smile.

"So we took it as a sign," April said with a smile.

"And he's okay with Splinter and all of you?"

"More than okay," Leo said with a nod.

"Yeah," Mikey affirmed. "We all spent time with him and Master Splinter before we came in here."

"So he could become familiar with our scents," Donnie clarified.

"Brilliant idea," Tara said with a smile. "How old is he?"

"Two months," April answered. "But they said that he'd grow like a weed."

"So whatcha gonna call him, half-pint?" Casey asked as he slid an arm around April's waist and drew her close.

"Shadow!" Bella exclaimed.

"Thundercloud!" Angelo threw in.

"No, Wolfie!" Bella suggested excitedly. "Because he looks like a wolf!"

Tara simply stared the puppy in the face for several moments, tilting her head this way and that as she thought, and giggling softly as the puppy mimicked her movements. "Hikari," she said at last with a decisive nod.

"Hikari?" Raph, Casey and Mikey asked together.

"As in the Japanese word for 'light'?" Leo asked.

"Exactly," Tara said with a smile.

Donnie smiled, and as he watched how the puppy made his wife's entire face light up with her smile, he knew the name could not have been more fitting. This was the happiest he had seen Tara since before the miscarriage, and Donatello could not have been happier to see her smile like that again. "I think it's perfect, Zibby," he said as he gave Tara's shoulders a squeeze. "It's a perfect name for a perfect puppy."

"I thought so too," Tara said with a growing smile. "What do you think, Hikari?" she asked the puppy sweetly as she scratched him under his chin. "Is that your name?"

Hikari yipped once before lavishing kisses on his mistress' face with his tongue--his tail whipping back and forth.

"I'd take that as a definite yes," Kirby said with a smile as she leaned into her husband and affectionately kissed Angelo's knee as she smoothed Bella's hair.

Chuckling softly while smiling, Donnie gently ruffled the puppy's fur. "Welcome to the family, Hikari."

* * *

**A/N:**I know it's short, but like I said before, I just haven't felt very inspired lately...but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long without anything, so I figured a short chappie was better than nothing....anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs! Sorry for the long delay, but writer's block is a cruel and heartless bitch... -,-

**Warning:**Sexual content...there, you've been warned, lol. You don't like it, then skip over that part ;-p

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_...Dojo; four months later..._

"Wow...Tara's turned into quite the hard body," Leonardo commented to Donatello. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she wasn't exactly flabby before, but wow..."

Donnie nodded and sighed softly as he watched his wife spar with Raphael. Training was long over, but Tara had not been ready to call it a day, and Raph had been more than willing to get some extra practice. "Yeah, I know...working out has become one of her ways of coping. I mean, she's healing and all, but she's still got a lot of rage."

"How's she doin'?"

"She has her good days and her bad days...fortunately, the good days outnumber the bad. This unfortunately is a borderline bad day for her...but so long as she doesn't take it out on herself, I'm okay." He sighed and hung his head a little.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked softly.

"She's back on the pill," Donnie answered softly.

"Are you serious?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Donnie answered softly with a small nod.

"But...I thought the two of you were trying again."

"We were...but for the whole month after we lost our daughter, every time we'd make love, she'd be in tears afterwards." He hung his head. "The crying stopped when she got back on the pill." He sighed. "As much as she wants a baby, she's terrified of miscarrying again."

Leo sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "She still blames herself, then?"

Donnie sighed softly. "Part of her still does...and I just don't know what to do about it anymore. I don't know how else I can convince her that it wasn't her fault...that it was just a horrible turn of circumstance."

Leo sighed again and hung his head a little--feeling his little brother's pain. "Like Tara's feral behavior, this too shall pass, Donnie. You just need to give her time." He gave Donnie's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We each grieve in different ways and for different lengths of time...you just have to be secure in the knowledge that Tara won't feel this way forever. You'll see."

"I know...I just..." Donnie sighed in frustration as he rubbed his head.

"What?"

"I'm just having trouble with seeing this problem in front of me and knowing that I can't fix it. I mean, Tara doesn't shut me out...she does talk to me and tell me what's on her mind and how she's feeling, but I can still see the hurt in her eyes. No matter how many times I tell her that I love her...how many times I hug her or kiss her...the hurt is still there. The fact that I can't seem to fix it...it's killing me, Leo. Why can't I fix it?"

Leo smiled gently. "That's because the heart isn't a machine, Donnie," he said softly. "You can't just take a pair of pliers or a screwdriver to it and fix the problem. But don't worry...so long as Tara's talking, I'd say you've got nothing to worry about. The rest will come with time. You'll see."

Donnie gave his brother the smallest of smiles. "Thanks, bro."

"Anytime."

* * *

_...Raph & Kirby's room; thirty minutes later..._

Neither of them had planned this...

It was completely unexpected.

Raph had just walked into the bedroom, sweaty from his sparring match with Tara...just as Kirby had just walked out of their bathroom--still dripping wet from her shower and wrapped in nothing but a towel. For several moments, the two of them had simply stood on the opposite sides of the room and stared at each other. As Raph hungrily drank in the sight of his beautiful wife, he felt himself harden immediately, and he barely remembered to lock the bedroom door before he practically leapt across the room and crushed Kirby to him--claiming her soft lips in a deep possessive kiss.

Kirby had not fought him. She had not struggled or told him to stop.

She had welcomed him.

With aroused whimpers of submission, Kirby had let the towel fall to the floor, and Raphael had wasted no time in allowing his aching length to emerge as he lowered the both of them to the floor. Kirby's legs had spread for him automatically, and less than a moment later, Raph was inside of her--buried deeply to the hilt and growling in pleasure.

Which put them in their present position...

Kirby arched her back and bit her lower lip to stifle her cry of pleasure as Raph drove into her with deep, possessive strokes. Her wrists were pinned gently, but firmly above her head--leaving her completely helpless to the mercy of Raphael's desires...but the delicate brunette did not mind...

It only added to her pleasure.

After years of being in a loving relationship with someone she trusted with her life, Kirby had finally conquered the demons of her past. Knowing that Raph would never intentionally hurt her, Kirby had in the past few years allowed him to have free reign over her body when they made love--allowing his dominant nature to play a more active role. Kirby knew that Raph would never take things too far, and that level of trust made their lovemaking all the more passionate and arousing.

Wrapping her legs around her husband, Kirby moaned and exposed more of her neck to Raph as he left a light trail of nipping kisses over her sensitive skin--whimpering and shivering in pleasure in response to the deep, aroused, growling chur that rumbled in Raph's throat. "Yes..." He was so deep inside of her--filling her...stretching her. "Yes...!"

Raphael raised his head and grinned down at Kirby. The fathomless love and trust he saw in her eyes was humbling and it added fuel to the raging fire of his desire. Pulling out, he lifted Kirby into his arms and kissed her hungrily as he moved them to the bed. Breaking the kiss, Raphael turned Kirby around and bent her over the bed before slamming back into her as he gripped her hips. "Oh, yeah...!" His voice was a growl of pleasure as he drove deeply and possessively into his wife--mercilessly hitting her G spot.

Kirby's back arched and her hands gripped the quilt and comforter. Her breathes were coming in panting gasps now and her whimpers of pleasure were growing more and more frantic. "Raph...! Raph!"

Raphael was close, and he knew Kirby was as well. Leaning down, Raph teased Kirby's sensitive nub with his tail. "Scream for me, beautiful," he growled huskily into Kirby's ear before he gripped her delicate shoulder with his teeth.

Kirby threw her head back and screamed wordlessly--her body shuddering hard with the strength of her orgasm as it hit her full force.

Raph managed two more thrusts before he released Kirby's shoulder and threw his head back--roaring wordlessly as he exploded deep inside of Kirby...spilling his seed into her waiting womb. Once he had finished, he gently leaned down against Kirby's back and nuzzled the back of her neck. "That was amazin' beautiful," he breathed huskily once he was able to.

Kirby smiled--her heart still racing. "With you, it always is."

Chuckling softly, Raph kissed the teeth marks he had left behind on Kirby's shoulder as he slowly pulled out of her. "It's your own fault, you know babe. You're just so damn sexy..." his hands gently rubbed his wife's hips. "I can't keep my hands off ya..."

Kirby's smile grew and her heart fluttered. "I'm not complaining...although, I do need to take another shower, now," Kirby said with a giggle.

Raph grinned as he straightened. "Well, how do ya like that? I still need to take one." He turned Kirby over and lifted her bridal style into his arms. "Care to join me?"

Kirby grinned and giggled as she slid her arms around Raph's neck. "Why, Mr. Hamato...I believe you're trying to seduce me..."

Raphael smirked as he walked into the bathroom and kicked the door closed behind him. "You better believe it, beautiful..."

* * *

_...Donnie & Tara's room..._

Clean and refreshed from her shower, Tara slipped into a pair of black yoga pants, a purple turtleneck, and her fuzzy, purple slippers. She gazed absently out of the window as she combed her fingers through her hair. At the sound of a soft flapping, she looked over her shoulder--smiling when she saw Hikari coming in through the doggy door that Donnie had installed for him. "Hey there, my little wolfling," she said as she knelt down and held her arms open for the 'puppy'.

Hikari 'smiled' and trotted over to his human and licked her face--his tail wagging when he was pulled into a loving embrace. At six months, he already looked full grown. Only his large paws that seemed disproportionate to his body served as evidence that he still had some growing to do.

Giggling softly, Tara pressed a kiss to Hikari's snout before standing. "You want to go downstairs with mama? Hmm? Maybe curl up on the couch and watch a movie?" She smiled when Hikari 'smiled' up at her and wagged his tail. "Okay," she said as she patted the dog's head and padded to the door. "Let's go, baby boy."

Opening the door, Tara stepped out into the hall and closed the door once Hikari had padded out. It did not take them long to reach the living room, and when they did it was to find Mikey and Samantha babysitting Angelo and Bella.

"Hey guys," Tara greeted. "Mind if we hang out with you?"

Mikey looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Nah, knock yourself out, sis."

"We were just deciding what movie to put in," Samantha said with a smile as she rubbed her belly and took a sip of tea from her mug.

"Well, what're the choices?" Tara asked as she sat down on the vacant love seat and patted the seat next to her in invitation to Hikari. She smiled and stroked the dog's fur once he had curled up beside her and rested his head in her lap.

"'Muppets in Space' and 'The Muppet Movie'," Angelo said.

"'Muppet Treasure Island' and 'The Great Muppet Caper'," Bella chirped.

Tara blinked. "No 'Muppet Wizard of Oz'?"

"Eh...that one just seems a little more mature than the others," Mikey said.

After a few moments, Tara nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Can't we watch them all?" Bella whined.

"Nope," Mikey said with a shake of his head. "We had a deal, remember? One movie, then we're going outside to play."

"Awwwwww," Angelo and Bella pouted together.

"Don't pout," Tara said. "You know what happens to pouters?"

"What?" Bella asked.

Tara grinned. "This. Hikari, sic 'er!"

"Eeek!" Bella squealed in delight as Hikari leapt off the love seat and tackled her to the ground before happily licking her face.

Angelo threw back his head and laughed as he fell onto his carapace and rolled on the floor as he gripped his sides.

Mikey thumped the arm of the couch as he laughed. "All cower before the might of Hikari's super-sonic tongue!"

Samantha was beside herself with a fit of helpless giggles, but once she had regained control of herself she finished the last of her mugs contents. "Tara, would you mind if I had some of your herbal tea? I just used up the last of mine when I made this cup."

Tara stood. "Oh, yeah. No problem. There's plenty of it to be had. I haven't had any since..." she drifted off and bit her lower lip before fixing a small smile to her lips. "I'll get you a cup," she said as she stood.

"I'll come with you," Samantha said as she slowly stood--cup in hand.

"You sure, cuteness?" Mikey asked. "I don't mind going."

"I'm sure," Samantha said with a smile before brushing a kiss to her husband's wide mouth. "I need to stretch my legs, anyway. You decide on a movie."

"Okay, I can do that," Mikey said with a grin.

"Make me proud, bugaboo," Samantha said with a giggle before waddling off with Tara. "Tara" she asked softly after a few moments as they entered the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Tara asked as she padded to the cupboard that held all the tea and coffee before reaching up and grabbing her box from the back.

"Are we okay?" Samantha asked softly.

"Huh?" Tara asked with a confused blink as she turned to face her sister.

"Are we okay?" Samantha repeated softly.

"Of course we are," Tara answered as she placed the box down on the island in the middle of the kitchen before reaching into a drawer for the small, metal strainer. This particular bran of tea was loose-leaf and needed to be brewed with a strainer. "Why wouldn't we be?" she asked as she measured the leaves into the small, metal object before putting it into the cup.

"Because I'm pregnant," Samantha said softly as she looked down and rested a loving hand on her belly.

Tara sighed softly as she made sure the kettle was filled before putting it on the stove. "Trust me, Sam...we're okay," she said with a smile as she padded over to her sister and pulled her into a gentle hug. "We're more than okay." She brushed an affectionate kiss to Samantha's cheek. "I promise."

Samantha smiled softly. "Okay."

Since the kettle was still warm from its last use, it did not take long for it to whistle.

"Closing in on D-Day, huh?" Tara asked with a smile as she moved to the stove and turned it off before bringing the kettle to the island and pouring the boiling water into the cup. "You excited?" she asked with a smile.

"You bet I am," Samantha said with a 100 watt smile. "So's Mikey."

Tara giggled softly. "Yeah, I'll bet he is. You take honey, right?"

"Yeah," Samantha answered with a nod. "I can get that," she said as she waddled over to the pantry.

Tara hummed softly to herself as she steeped the tea--staring into the amber colored liquid. Gradually, all her actions came to a halt--her eyes remaining fixed on the tea.

"Here's the honey," Samantha said cheerfully as she placed it beside her sister. "Tara?" She blinked. "Tara, are you okay?" she asked as she lightly touched the small red head's shoulder.

In one smooth motion, Tara took up the cup and hurled it into the kitchen sink--shattering it into pieces.

"Tara?! What're you--?"

Tara took up the box of tea and sprinted from the room. "Have a Sprite!" she called over her shoulder. She did not stop running until she reached Donnie's lab and burst in through the door.

Donnie whirled around in his chair. "Tara? What's going on?"

Tara held up the box of tea. "Poisoned."

Donnie blinked and stood. "What?"

"My tea was poisoned. I don't know how, but it was," Tara said as she shook the box. "I just know it! That's what made me lose our baby!"

Donnie held up his hands and moved slowly towards Tara until he had closed the distance between them. "Zibby, be kind and rewind. What're you talking about?"

"Think about it, Donnie," Tara said as she gazed earnestly into her husband's gentle eyes. "I was perfectly fine until I drank until I drank this. I need to run some tests on this tea so I know what exactly we're dealing with."

Donatello gently gripped his wife's arms. "Tara, you're looking for something that isn't there."

"You don't believe me?" Tara's eyes were wide in disbelief.

Donnie sighed. "Tara...what happened was horrible tragedy for both of us and especially traumatic for you...but you have to stop this. You have to finally forgive yourself and allow yourself to move on. You're going to drive yourself crazy otherwise."

A genuinely hurt expression flooded Tara's eyes. "You don't believe me..." her voice was barely above a whisper, and her bottom lip trembled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Tara..."

Tara pulled away from Donnie's touch.

"Tara, come on..." Donnie's voice was gentle.

"Just leave me alone!" Tears streaming down her face, Tara dropped the box of tea, sprinted from the lab and slammed the door behind her.

"Tara!" Donatello rubbed his forehead before sighing in frustration. Bending, he picked up the discarded box of tea in his hands and gazed down at it for several moments. He sighed once more before shrugging. "Why not?" he asked himself before going to one of his lab tables to conduct the first in a series of tests.

* * *

**A/N:** Be sure to check out my newest poll!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs!

**Reader():** You are aware that this particular fic is a sequel, right? If you want more background on Tara life and training, then you need to read the original 'Life Changes'. It's filled with that kind of exposition, lol. You can find the link for it on my profile.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_...Donnie's lab..._

Donnie's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in disbelief as he stared at the results. It had been hours since he had started testing the tea. He had tested it more than once--wanting to be sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that his results were accurate. Now, after the fourth time, Donatello knew that there could be no denying the results.

Mifepristone.

The tea had contained highly concentrated doses of Mifepristone with just the faintest trace of Taipan venom...not enough to kill an adult woman, but highly lethal to a helpless fetus. Someone had purposefully reached out and murdered his daughter while she was still in her mother's womb...

But who?

There was a sudden buzzing in Donatello's head as a rage he had never felt before built within him, and it was with a trembling hand that he grabbed his Shell Cell and contacted his brothers. "Guys...we need to talk, and we need to talk right now. Stop whatever you're doing and meet me in my lab. Bring Casey and Splinter too." His voice was tight as he fought to control the strange, blinding rage that strained to break free.

"What's up?" Mikey asked.

"Is everything all right?" Leo asked.

"Just get over here!" Donnie snapped. "I'll explain when you're all here. I don't want to have to repeat myself."

* * *

_...Tara & Donnie's room..._

_'Remember baby girl...always rely on your gut. When the chips are down and you don't know what to do or believe, your gut will always steer you in the right direction.'_

Tara's father's words echoed through her head as she gazed at his framed picture while laying curled up in the fetal position on the bed. "Yeah? Well, what happens when you listen to your gut and no one else believes you? Not even your own husband..." She choked back a sob. "What then, daddy?" Sighing, Tara reached out and lightly touched her fingertips to her father's face. "I wish you were here, daddy...more than ever, I wish you were here..."

Tara looked over her shoulder when she felt the mattress sink and little and she smiled weakly at Hikari as he made his way over to her and flopped down behind her--curling up against her back. Tara turned onto her other side so she could face her precious companion. "You believe me, Hikari...don't you?" she asked as she slowly stroked the dog's fluffy fur.

Hikari lightly licked Tara's nose in reply.

Smiling softly as a single tear rolled down her cheek, Tara gently wrapped her arms around the dog's neck and hugged him. "At least someone does..."

* * *

_...Donnie's lab..._

"All right, brainiac, what was so important that it couldn't wait?" Raph asked as he leaned against the wall with his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed over his plastron.

"Raph," Leo reprimanded before turning his attention back to Donnie as he paced back and forth. He could see he his gentle-hearted brother was extremely aggiated and was immediately flooded with concern. "Donnie, what is it?"

"Is everything all right, my son?" Splinter asked softly as he sat wearily on one of the more comfortable chairs in the lab. More than ever now, the wizened rat was beginning to feel his age.

"My daughter was murdered," Donnie said as he came to a stop and faced his family.

Casey exchanged glances with Splinter and the others. "Donnie...why're you doin' this to yourself, man?"

"Yeah," Mikey said with a nod. "I mean...why're you opening this up again?"

"Because it's the truth!" Donatello snapped.

Leo sighed softly and decided to humor his brother. "All right, Donnie...let's say that it is true. How would it have happened?"

"Tara's tea," Donnie answered as he held up the box. "I examined the leaves and found large, highly concentrated doses of Mifepristone."

Raph raised an eye ridge. "Ya found traces of what, now?"

"Mifepristone," Donnie repeated.

"And just what is Mife...mifestrone?" Mikey asked.

"A more potent version of the key ingredient found in the 'Morning After' pill," Donnie answered.

Casey's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he asked as he leaned forward.

"As a heart attack," Donnie answered.

"And it was in Tara's tea?!" Mikey's eyes widened. "Holy shit! Sam almost had some today!"

"WHAT?!" Donnie's eyes were wide.

"Don't worry," Mikey said hurriedly. "Tara tossed it before Sam could have any," he said with a sigh of relief. "Wow...Tara's sudden freak out that Sam was telling me about suddenly makes sense..."

Donnie sighed. "Thank God Tara figured it out before anything happened." He palmed his face. "Oh, God...I can't believe I doubted her when she came and told me earlier today."

"Look, brainiac, I ain't a rocket scientist, but...isn't the whole morning after thing a moot point when it's been longer than a morning after?" Raphael asked.

"It isn't a moot point with the level on concentration that was added," Donnie added. "But that wasn't all that I found."

"There's more?" Mikey asked--eyes wide with disbelief.

"What else did you find, my son?" Splinter asked softly.

"Faint traces of Taipan venom," Donnie answered.

"What's a Taipan?" Raphael and Casey asked together.

"Is it like a jellyfish?" Mikey asked.

"It's a snake," Leo answered. "Right?"

Donnie nodded. "One of the most toxic snakes in the world. The venom blocks the victim's blood...clotting the arteries and veins."

"Jesus Christ..." Casey breathed.

"Our daughter never stood a chance," Donatello said softly--his body trembling.

"Why wasn't Tara affected?" Leo asked softly.

"The concentration wasn't high enough," Donnie answered. "Like I said, they were faint traces...not enough to be lethal to an adult, but more than enough to be lethal to a fetus." He clenched his large hands into powerful fists. "Someone wanted to make damn sure that there was no way for my baby girl to survive. Someone put a lot of thought into murdering my daughter while she was still in my wife's womb."

"But who would do such a thing?" Leonardo asked softly. "Who could do something so...horrible?"

Donnie leveled his gaze on his eldest brother. "Do you honestly have to ask, Leo? Think about it...who have we pissed off the most?"

"No way..." Mikey and Casey said together.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Raph growled.

Leo shook his head. "No, Donnie. It can't be...it just can't be."

"Why not, Leo?" Donnie asked. "Who else could sneak into our home without us knowing? Seven years is more than enough time to rebuild an organization."

"But, Donnie...we blew the Foot up...along with Karai," Leo said. "We cut off the head of the snake."

"Are you honestly sure about that, Leo?" Donnie asked as he crossed his arms over his plastron. "We thought we killed the Shredder _twice_ before Raph finally got him this last time. How do we know that Saki didn't pass on his ability to cheat death to his daughter?"

Leo sighed. "All right," he said at last. "If you're right about this, then Karai and the foot obviously know where we are."

"Do we run?" Mikey asked.

"Like Hell we run," Raphael snarled. "This is our home, I say we defend it!"

Leo sighed. "Raph, were it just us, then I would agree with you...but it's not just us anymore. We have children to think about." He leveled his gaze on his hot-headed brother. "Do you want to launch a full-scale war here where your son and daughter sleep? Would you put your niece and nephews in the crossfire?"

Raph slowly let out a breath. "No," he said with a small shake of his head. "I wouldn't want that..."

"Then we go to them," Donatello said with a soft growl. "Karai will pay for what she did. She'll pay in blood."

"Donatello," Splinter warned.

"What?!" Donnie snapped and whirled around to face his father. "Do you honestly expect me to stand by and ignore this? My daughter was murdered, father. Murdered! She wasn't some sociopath who was killed for the greater good...she was a pure, innocent soul who was murdered out of spite! Karai deserves to die for what she did to my daughter...for what she did to Tara...and for what she did to me. My little girl deserves justice!"

Both Mikey and Casey watched Donnie with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Never had they seen the gentle, placid turtle so consumed by rage to the point of being bloodthirsty. It was unnerving.

It was frightening...

But Splinter was not one to back down.

"Revenge is not the way when those around you will suffer, my student," the wizened rat said sternly as he flicked his tail and narrowed his eyes just a little. "Karai may be many things, my son, but a fool is not one of them. She will no doubt be expecting the four of you to charge in...what then is to stop her from sending a faction of Foot here?"

Raphael snarled and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "It'd be jus' like that bitch ta send in a death squad and take out our families."

"No one is layin' a finger on April or Kaylee," Casey growled--his eyes darkening.

"And no one is going to hurt Sam or our twin girls," Mikey said with an uncharacteristic growl.

"Which is why we need a plan before we go running in, guns a blazing," Leo said. His heart pounded in his chest like a sledgehammer at the thought of either Anna or his boys coming to harm. "We need a plan."

Splinter sat back in his seat--his eyes half closing tiredly. He was confident in the knowledge that Leonardo would take over in the planning. After all...this was what the elderly rat had been grooming his eldest son for all these years...

To take over when he left this world...

"Donnie," Leo turned his calm, focused gaze to his brainy brother as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We're not going to deny you your vendetta. Justice must be served...I'm not saying that it shouldn't be. God knows if it was me in your shoes instead of you, I would be saying, feeling and thinking the same things that you are. But I'm asking you to please listen to me right now. Will you do that?"

Donatello slowly let out a breath. "Fine," he growled softly.

Leo gave a small nod of thankful acknowledgement. "Now that we know who and what we're dealing with, we know that it isn't going to just stop with Tara. Karai has a vendetta against all of us...we all had a hand in what happened to her, the Shredder and the Foot...and if what she did to Tara is any indicator, then that means that she is going to strike at each of us where it hurts the most. That means that we need to get Splinter, our wives and our children to safety." He placed his other hand on Donnie's other shoulder and gazed into his brother's eyes. "I know that you're in pain, little brother...but I also know that you would not want us to go through what you and Tara went through."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, bro...remember Spock's dying words? 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few...or the one.'" Star Trek had always been one of the shows the brothers could agree on watching together. Their tastes were so very different, but that show had something that they could each enjoy.

"Exactly," Leo said with a nod.

"We're not sayin' that you won't have yer revenge, little brother," Raph said as he came to stand beside Leo--pushing him aside a little so he could better look Donnie in the face. "Karai will definitely get what's comin' to 'er...just not now. 'Kay? Will ya at least wait 'till we get everyone outta here?" If someone had ever told Raphael that one day _he_ would be talking _Donatello_ down from a raging rampage, he would never have believed it...yet here he was doing just that.

Donnie took a breath and let it out slowly. "Fine," he said softly. "So...what's the plan, Leo?"

Leonardo visibly relaxed, knowing that he had all of his brothers on board with him now. "The island. We get everyone to the island, and then we come back and finish this once and for all. No quarter will be given. The Foot will no longer pose a threat to our family. I won't allow it."

"When do we leave?" Mikey asked.

Leo crossed his arms over his plastron and regarded his baby brother. "Immediately...before the Foot comes at us in force."

* * *

_...Tara & Donnie's room; ten minutes later..._

Donatello opened the door to the bedroom to find Tara and Hikari curled up together on the bed. "Tara?" he asked softly.

"Go away," Tara replied mournfully.

"No, Tara, I won't," Donnie said as he strode over and climbed onto the bed--spooning Tara from behind.

"Come to tell me again that I'm making something out of nothing again? Or what were the words you used....looking for something that wasn't there?"

Donnie winced. "No, Zibby," he said softly as he nuzzled Tara's ear before kissing it. "I came to tell you that you were right...and that I'm sorry for doubting you."

Tara was silent for several moments. "It was Karai, wasn't it? Somehow she survived the explosion and the fire, didn't she?"

"Yes," Donnie answered softly.

"I'm going to kill her," Tara growled softly--her voice trembling with rage. "I'm going to torture and kill her in the worst imaginable way...and this time I'm not leaving the job until I see the light die out of her eyes."

Donnie's arms tightened around Tara. "Karai will get what's coming to her, Tara...but not now. Now, we have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because, chances are it's going ot be a war...and we want Samantha and everyone else out of harm's way," Donnie answered.

Tara nodded. "You're right." Letting go of Hikari, Tara wriggled free of Donnie and rolled off the bed before padding to the closet and pulling out several suitcases and duffle bags. "I take it we're going to the island?"

"Yes," Donnie said with a nod as he rolled off the bed and proceeded to help his wife pack. "Once everyone is settled there and out of harm's way, then me and my brothers will come back to New York."

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not," Donnie said firmly.

"Like Hell I'm not!" Tara's eyes flashed gold as she angrily flung the clothing she was holding into an open suitcase. "She was my daughter too, Donnie!"

Donatello moved to his wife's side and gently gripped her arms. "I know that, Tara, but I'm telling you...you need to stay on the island with the others."

"Why?!" Tears formed in Tara's eyes. "Why are you stopping me from getting justice for our little girl's death?"

"Because what if you come with us and Samantha goes into labor?" Donnie asked simply. "We don't know how long we'll be back in New York...it's the four of us against the entire Foot, and we're making damned sure that it doesn't rise again."

"But Donnie...what if I lose you too?" Tears rolled down Tara's cheeks. "What if you die because I wasn't there to cover your back?"

Donatello drew Tara into a warm embrace--pressing her close as he nuzzled and kissed her hair. "You won't lose me. I give you my word that after I avenge out daughter I'll come back to you, Zibby." He gently tilted Tara's face up to his and brushed a light, lingering kiss to her soft lips. "I promise."

* * *

_...Leo & Anna's room; an hour later..._

"Anna, my sakura, the bags are loaded," Leo said as he entered the bedroom.

"Okay," Anna's voice drifted in from the adjoining nursery. "Would you please help me with the boys?"

"Gladly," Leo said with a smile as he strode into the nursery and took Yoshi and Degas from their cribs--effortlessly holding the both of them while Anna cradled Monet in her arms. "Ready?" he asked before kissing and nuzzling the heads of the two boys in his arms.

"I don't know," Anna said softly. "Oh, Leo...I don't want to leave. This place is our home. It was built for us. Our boys were born here. I was hoping our boys would take their first steps here...and I was hoping more of our children would some day be born here. This isn't just a house, Leo...it's our home."

Leonardo drew close to his wife and gently rested his forehead against hers. "I know, my love...and it will be our home again, you'll see."

"Promise."

"I promise," Leo said with a nod. "I want the same things that you want...but we'll never have them so long as the Foot area threat to us. So long as the threat of the Foot hangs over us...you, our sons and any other children we have in the future will never be safe. If what happened to Tara and Donnie's daughter is any indication of what the Foot will do, then our children will never be safe even if we were to keep running. I can't let that happen, Anna. I can't let our children grow up in a world where they constantly have to look over their shoulders...where their lives will always be threatened. I can't allow you to never feel safe in your own home. I love you and our sons far too much for that. You're everything to me. The four of you mean more to me than anything in the world, and I would die if anything happened either of you."

"Oh, Leo..." Anna brushed a kiss to her husband's wide mouth. "I love you so much. Just please me promise me that when all this is over, that you'll come back to us."

Leo smiled. "I promise."

* * *

_...Mikey & Samantha's room..._

"Cuteness, everything's been loaded in the truck. You ready to go?" Mikey asked as he poked his head into the bedroom only to find Samanatha was not there. "Sam?" he called out as he strode into the room. "Samantha sweetie, you in here?" He stopped upon walking past the adjoining nursery--catching sight of Samantha sitting in the rocking chair by the bay window. Leaning against the doorframe, Mikey watched her for a few moments as she slowly rocked back and forth as she lovingly caressed her belly while gazing aimlessly out of the window. "Sam?" Mikey asked softly as he walked into the room and knelt beside his wife. "Sweetness, you okay?"

"No, Mikey," Samantha said softly with a small shake of her head. "We could've lost the twins today...our daughters..." Tears welled up in her vibrant, green eyes before rolling down her cheeks. "If I had drunk the tea..."

"Sssshh..." Mikey stood, gathered Samantha into his arms and took her place in the rocking chair--cradling his pregnant wife in his lap as he held her. "It's okay...it didn't happen. Tara figured it out."

"But what if she hadn't?" Samantha asked as she clung to her husband--trying to find comfort in the familiar strength of his body. "What if...Oh, Mikey!" She buried her face in her husband's neck and wept.

Mikey slowly rocked his wife back and forth--large, powerful hands so painstakingly gentle as they rubbed Samantha's back and smoothed her hair. "Sssshh...it's okay, baby. It's okay..." He tenderly kissed Samantha's shoulder. "Nothing happened. You're safe...our babies are safe."

"For now," Samantha said mournfully.

Mikey sighed. "Which is why we're moving you, the other girls, Splinter and all the kids to the island. You'll all be safe there until we finish dealing with the Foot. When me and my brothers are done with that, then we'll come back for all of you." He gently tilted Samantha's face up to his. "After me and my bros have made this world a safer place for all of you, we'll come for you and bring you back home."

"Will you come back?" Samantha asked softly. "I don't want our little girls to grow up without having known their daddy who already loves them so much."

"I love you so much, Samantha, and I love our little girls. Believe me when I say that nothing'll keep me from coming back to you and our daughters," Mikey said emphatically as he gazed into Samantha's eyes. "I promise."

* * *

_...Angelo & Bella's room..._

"Babe, all your stuff's packed and loaded in the SUV," Raph said as he stuck his head into the room his children shared. "How're things goin' in here?"

"I'm all packed, daddy!" Bella exclaimed excitedly as she bounded over to Raph and jumped up into his arms.

"Good job, princess," Raphael said with a smile as he nuzzled Bella's little nose ridge. "You wanna be my happy little helper and help me get your things loaded?"

"Okay!"

"We'll be just behind you," Kirby said before pressing a kiss to Raph's wide mouth--sighing contentedly when her husband deepened the kiss before pulling back and gathering the heavier of Bella's bags in his arms.

"C'mon little princess."

Bella grabbed the one bag her father had left for her to carry and skipped along behind him.

"Are we really going to the island, mommy?" Angelo asked as he carefully packed his crayons, markers and coloring books in his backpack.

"Yes we are, angel baby," Kirby answered as she did a final check of the room to make sure that nothing had been forgotten.

"Are we going on vacation?" Angelo asked with excitement as he hopped up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Yes," Kirby lied. She did not see the point in frightening her son at the moment. When they would not be rushed, then she and Raphael would sit Angelo and Bella down and tell them the truth. But for now, she allowed her son to believe what he wanted.

"Can we go swimming? Can we build sandcastles?"

"Yes, of course we can," Kirby said with a smile. "We can do whatever you want," she said as she drew her beloved son close and smoothed his hair. "All right...is your backpack all packed?"

"Yup!"

Smiling, Kirby kissed the top of her son's head before gathering up his duffel bags. "Got Sgt. Fuzzyboots?"

"Got him," Angelo answered with a smile as he held up his teddy bear.

"All right angel baby," Kirby said as she herded her son out the door before turning out the lights. "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs! Sorry for the delay, but I just didn't like how this chapter was turning out so I rewrote it!

**FairDrea:**Thank you so much for letting me bounce ideas off of you XD

**Music for this Chapter:**'World of Stone' by Blackmore's Night

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

._..Winter's yacht; Raph & Kirby's cabin; almost five days later..._

"Mommy when can we go outside today?" Angelo asked.

"Soon, angel baby. I promise," Kirby answered. "Why don't you just color until then?"

"Okay, mommy," Angelo said with a smile as he settled himself on the floor and opened his backpack--pulling out a box of crayons and one his his coloring books. Laying on his plastron, he flipped the book open to a page he had yet to color and immediately went to work--softly humming a random tune as it came into his head.

"But I wanna go out in the sun," Bella whined. "I wanna see if I can see some dolphins before we get too close to the island."

"You will," Raph said. "Just not now. Why don't ya color with your brother?" It had been almost five days since they had left the manor, and Raphael still had not told his children that he would not be staying with them on the island. The father in him simply could not bring himself to frighten them. But more to the point, he simply wanted to savor this time with his family and pretend for just a moment the true reality of the situation was no more than a bad dream.

"I don't wanna color with my brother," Bella pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest in a perfect imitation of her father.

"Well, I don't wanna color with you then," Angelo said as he stuck his tongue out at his sister and blew her a raspberry before resuming his work.

Raphael sighed--deciding that now would be as good a time as any. "Fine, then come over here and sit with yer mom an' me," he said as he patted the space beside him on the bed. "You too Angelo...we have somethin' to tell ya both."

"But I'm coloring," Angelo protested softly. "See?" he asked as he held up his book.

"You can color when we're done talking to ya," Raph said. "But this is important."

"Fine," Angelo said with a sigh as he pushed himself to his feet and walked over to his parents--climbing up onto the bed and curling up contentedly in his mother's lap.

Bella climbed onto the bed and sat closely beside her father--her little arms wrapping around one of Raph's large, muscled ones. "W'sup, daddy?"

Raphael sighed and thought about how best to approach the subject. His children deserved the truth. He and Kirby had always been honest with them whenever possible...but oh, how he wanted to protect them from the ugliness of it! "Daddy and yer uncles ain't gonna be stayin' on the island with ya."

"Why not?!" Bella asked shrilly with wide eyes.

"But we're on vacation daddy," Angelo said. "Why're you leaving? Bella and me wanted to bury you in the sand. You know...like last time"

Kirby sighed and gently smoothed her son's hair as she cradled him. "Sweetie...mommy didn't tell you before because I didn't want to scare you, but we're not really going on vacation. We're actually running away to safety."

"From who?" Angelo and Bella asked together.

"Some very bad people," Kirby answered. "People who want to hurt you and the rest of our family."

"But why?" Angelo asked with his large, brown eyes that were so like his mother's.

"Oh, what a question," Kirby mused softly as she gently rocked Angelo back and forth and tenderly kissed the top of his head. "I wish I knew how to answer you, sweetheart...I really do. The best I can tell you is that there are just some people in this world who hate...and who only find joy in hurting others." She reached out with one hand and gently caressed Bella's cheek. "The two of you have no idea just how lucky you are to have a mommy and daddy who love you as much as we do." She was silent for a few moments. "Not all children are that lucky..." she said softly.

Raph slid an arm around his wife's shoulders and held her close--nuzzling her hair before pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

"So...why are you and our uncles leaving, daddy?" Bella asked as she crawled into her father's lap--little hands curling around the top edges of his plastron.

"Because me and your uncles are gonna go back to New York and fight the bad people so they won't be a threat anymore," Raphael answered. "We're doin' it to keep you safe."

"Because you love us?" Angelo asked softly as he looked up at his father.

Raphael smiled and leaned down to brush a kiss to his son's forehead. "Yeah, Angelo...'cause I love ya." He kissed the top of Bella's head before capturing Kirby's lips in a lingering kiss. "I love all of ya more than you'll ever know. You're my family. The three of ya are the most important things in my life. That's why I'm goin'...so I can make this world a better an' safer place for all of ya."

"Will it be safer, daddy?" Bella asked softly with wide brown eyes.

"It will be when I'm done with it," Raph said emphatically as he held his family close. "I promise."

* * *

_...Top deck of yacht..._

Tara leaned against the railing as she stared out at the sea as the cool, night air moved around her and blew through her hair. She could hear the voices of her family down on the decks below as they said their goodbyes, but they did nothing to distract her. All her thoughts were focused on one thing...

The loss of her daughter was not her fault.

Granted, she had know that for the entire day, but for some reason that knowledge did not really sink in until now. There was nothing physically wrong with her. She was perfectly healthy and able to carry a child. That thought made her smile. There was still hope for her and Donnie to have a family. Her heart fluttered at that thought and her hands instinctively went to her stomach. She was so caught up in her musings that she did not hear Donnie come up behind her. She had no idea he was there until he had wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her back against his plastron.

"Penny for your thoughts, Zibby?" Donnie asked softly as he nuzzled Tara's neck before kissing it. He was going to miss not being able to do this every day...just as he was going to miss not being able to hold his wife in his arms whenever he wanted...or smell her...or wake up next to her...

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of Tara's mouth as she leaned back into the strength of Donnie's body and rested her arms over his. She stayed like that for several moments...simply savoring her husband's warm comfort and closeness in silence. After all, who knew how long it would be before she would be able to do so again? Reluctantly, she pulled away--turning so she was facing Donnie while she pressed her back against the railing. Still saying nothing, Tara reached into the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt and pulled out the small, pink, plastic case that held her birth control pills. As she kept her gaze locked on her husband's, the small smile on her lips grew...and it was with deliberation that she held her hand over the railing and dropped the plastic case into the ocean.

Donnie blinked. "Tara...?"

"Now you have to come back to me," Tara said softly as she closed the distance between Donnie and herself and gazed up into his face--cupping it tenderly in her hands. "Because I don't want to have anybody else's babies but yours."

Donnie slid his arms around Tara's waist and pressed her close as he gazed down into her face with nothing but love and adoration in his gentle, intelligent eyes. "There is no force in either Heaven or Hell that can keep me from coming back to you, Zibby." He kissed Tara's forehead. "I love you." He kissed her eyelids. "I'm yours." He kissed the tip of her nose. "And you're mine." He kissed her lips as he moved one of his hands and pressed it against Tara's belly. "You will be the mother of my children," he vowed as he gazed deeply into his wife's eyes. "You and only you, and our children will know nothing but love throughout their entire lives."

"Do you promise?" Tara asked softly.

"I swear on our love," Donnie said emphatically.

"Seal it with a kiss," Tara whispered.

Donnie smiled as he pressed Tara tightly to him and tangled a hand into her hair. "Gladly," he whispered before capturing his wife's lips in a deep, searching kiss that set fire to their blood and made the entire world vanish around them.

* * *

_...The island's beach; a few hours later..._

"I love you girls," Michelangelo said as he pressed tender kisses to Samantha's round belly as he knelt in front of his wife--his powerful hands gentle as they caressed her baby bump. "I'll try to be back in time to see you born." He pressed a final kiss to Samantha's belly before standing and pulling his wife into a gentle, but loving embrace. "I love you," he murmured before pressing a lingering kiss to her lips. "I love you so much, Samantha."

Tears streamed down Samantha's face as she cupped her husband's face in her hands and kissed him not once, but three times--desperate to hang onto him for as long as possible. "I love you, Michelangelo." Her bottom lip trembled. "Please come back to us."

"I promise." Mikey kissed Samantha once more before resting his forehead against hers. "I promise."

Kneeling beside the stroller built for three, Leonardo kissed and nuzzled each of his sons in turn. "Daddy will be back soon, I promise," he murmured softly. Standing, he gazed into Anna's tear-flooded eyes for all of two seconds before pulling her into a tight embrace--holding her close as he nuzzled her hair. "I promise to come back to the four of you. I swear it."

Anna clung to her husband and buried her face in his shoulder. "Don't break your promise to me...or to our sons," she whispered.

Leo pulled away just enough to allow him to tilt Anna's face up to his. "I wouldn't dream of it," he murmured before capturing his wife's soft lips in a kiss that left them both breathless.

Standing, Raphael effortlessly held both Angelo and Bella in his arms--hugging them tightly to him as he pressed kisses to their cheeks. "Now I want you both to be good an' listen to yer ma while I'm gone, 'kay?"

"Yes, daddy," Angelo and Bella said together morosely.

"I love you, princess," Raph said as he pressed a final kiss to his daughter's cheek before putting her down--only to have her latch onto his leg.

"I love you too, daddy!" Bella cried as she squeezed her eyes tightly to try and keep the fat tears from rolling down her cheeks.

Effortlessly holding Angelo with one arm, Raphael gently caressed his daughter's hair. "Now Angelo, while I'm gone...yer the man of the family, 'kay? I wantcha to look after yer mom and sister, 'kay? Can ya do that for me?"

Angelo nodded solomnly. "Yes, daddy. I love you."

Raph grinned and kissed his son's forehead before placing him down. "That's my boy. I love you too," he said before drawing Kirby into his arms and holding her tight--deeply breathing in her scent. "I'll be back before you know it, Special K," he whispered huskily in her ear before claiming her lips in a deep, slow kiss.

"I know you will," Kirby whispered softly as she gazed into her husband's amber pools--her own doe eyes wet with tears. "You're my white knight...and the white knight always wins." She melted into her husband's body--clinging to him for as long as she could before she would have no choice but to let him go. "My heart goes with you."

"An' mine stays with you," Raphael murmured before kissing his wife again.

Their arms tightly wrapped around each other, Donnie and Tara rested their foreheads against the other's. They said nothing but simply gazed into each other's eyes. There was nothing that they had not already said to each other. All it came down to now was each other...the feel of the other's skin and the sound of the other's breath as they gazed longfully and soulfully into each other's eyes.

Eyes that spoke volumes whereas mere words would have failed.

When they finally did speak, it was simply to hear the sound of the other's voice for one last time before being truly separated since the first time they met.

"No matter what happens," Tara murmured. "I love you, Donatello. I will always love you."

"And I will always love you, Tara," Donnie murmured. "And the next time you hear me say those words to you will be when I come home to you." He kissed her hungrily--savoring the taste of her and drawing into himself like a drowning man gasping for air.

"My sons," Splinter said--reluctant to break the tender moments being shared, but knowing it was necessary to do so. "It is time."

Moving as one organism, the four brothers slowly stepped away from their families before turning to their father and bowing low at the waist.

"Go now, my sons," Splinter said as he raised a weary hand. "Do not forget your training. May the wind be at your backs, may honor and bravery be at your sides, and may the love of your family be forever in your hearts."

"Hai, Sensei," the four brothers spoke together as they straightened themselves--each going in turn to hug their father before finally turning and hurrying back to the yacht before either of them could change their minds.

* * *

_...Yacht; somewhere in the Atlantic; hours later..._

In the dining area just off of the galley, all four brothers sat morosely around the table--minds hundreds of miles away and focused on who they had each left behind. In all their years of being with their girls, this was their first time being truly apart from them, and all four brothers felt it like gaping holes in their hearts. Despite their reassuring words to their wives and children, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo all knew that their goodbyes on the beach could very well be the last words they ever spoke to their families...

Or the last time they would ever see them.

"So...why couldn't we just've spent the rest of our lives on the island?" Mikey asked at last, breaking the silence that enveloped the room like a thick blanket.

"Because we have no way of knowing that the Foot won't find out about that place just like they found out about the manor in Connecticut," Donnie answered with a sigh as he aimlessly toyed with the chess board in front of him...the chess board he and Tara so often used together.

"And because I refuse to have my sons grow up the way we did," Leo added. "Always on the run and looking over their shoulders...expecting to be wiped out by an enemy. If we don't destroy the Foot, that's the sort of life they'll lead, and I know you don't want your daughters to live like that, Michelangelo."

Mikey sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I just..." He sighed again and slumped in his chair. "I miss Sam...and our little girls. I know it sounds crazy since they're not even born yet, but I still miss 'em...feeling them kick..."

"I know," Leo said gently. "And it's not crazy for you to miss your unborn children. Unborn as they may be...they're still living, breathing parts of you and Samantha."

"So what's the plan?" Raph asked as he maintained his position of arms crossed over his plastron and eyes fixed on the table. "We go back to the manor and wait for them to come to us?"

"No, Leonardo said with a shake of his head after a moment of thought. "I refuse to bring our home into this war...anymore than it already has been. The old subway den will be our base of operations."

"'Kay...fair 'nough," Raph said. "I'm guessin' a full on attack is outta the question."

"You'd be right," Leo said with a nod. "The four of us launching a full frontal attack on the entire Foot clan? It would be suicide. We take them on in stages. That's the plan."

"But why not just go after Karai?" Mikey asked. "You know...the whole cut off the head of the snake thing."

"Because it's a chess game, Mikey," Donatello answered--his gentle gaze now cold and calculating as he took in the pieces on the chess board. "Karai's plan was to break us...and she almost succeeded," he said softly. "Had Tara not made her discovery, chances are Karai would have continued on her original train of action and killed off all our children one by one..."

"Okay...so what do we do?" Mikey asked.

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corners of Donnie's wide mouth, but it lacked the normal gentle sweetness of his usual smiles. "We do the exact same thing. First, we take out the pawns..." As he spoke, he deliberately knocked down the pawns on the 'black side' of the board, one by one. "Then the rooks...then the knights...then the bishops...and then the queen." By then, he had knocked over all pieces but the king. "Leaving the king unprotected." His smile widened a fraction of an inch.

"But...wouldn't Karai be the queen? I mean...seeing as how she's a girl and all?"

"No, Mikey...she's the king," Donatello answered. "The piece that the other pieces fight to protect. The queen would be the one closest to her...her second in command, whoever that might be." He raised his eyes and regarded each of his brothers. "Leo's right...we do this in stages. It will allow us to pace ourselves while we fuck with Karai's mind...the way she fucked with mine and Tara's."

Mikey stared at his purple-clad brother with wide eyes. In all his life, he never once imagined it was possible for Donatello to be so sadistic.

Raphael had not moved from his position as he stared at his brother with a carefully blank expression.

It was Leonardo who broke the silence. "Donnie, please...try not to let your desire for vengeance rule you," he said gently. "It'll destroy you if you let it."

Donnie sighed softly. "Don't worry, Leo...when this is all over, I'll go back to being your geeky little brother." He lightly touched a finger to the king piece. "I'll go back to being perfectly happy and content..." He knocked over the piece. "Once I've killed Karai."


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs! Sorry for the delay, but writer's block is a cruel and heartless bitch -,-

For those of you who feel that Karai hasn't gotten enough 'screen time', I dedicate this chapter to you.

**Music for this Chapter:**'System' by Chester Bennington

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

_...New Foot HQ; two weeks later..._

In her office, Karai sat behind her desk and gazed into the mirror she held in her hand. Her eyes narrowed vehemently at her reflection.

It had been eight years now since the night of the fire, and she still could not get used to the marred, disfigured face that had once been so elegant and lovely. Her hair was gone as well...hair that had once been her pride and joy. So thick, glossy and luxurious...her raven tresses had been the one 'luxury' and vanity she had truly allowed herself. Every night, she would brush it until it shone before she went to bed.

Karai had once been so beautiful. She could have had any man she wanted...and she did. She had once had many lovers and rarely spent her nights alone in her bed.

But those days were long over now.

Now she looked no better than the mutated freaks she so abhorred.

Unable to look upon herself anymore, Karai donned the metal helmet and mask that had once belonged to the Shredder in order to block out the ugliness she saw in the mirror.

It was not just her face that had suffered that night though...

The entirety of Karai's body had been severely burned with both second and third degree burns and was now completely in mottled, scarred and discolored flesh. It had taken her several painful years of recovery and physical therapy before she was able to even consider rebuilding the Foot. But in all those years, it was one thought alone that kept her going through all the pain...one thought alone that kept her from committing seppuku and ending it all.

Revenge.

It was only the thought of revenge against the ones who had done this to her that kept Karai going--fueling her hate and rage and motivating her to become strong once more. It had taken years to formulate the plan and make it ready for execution. Then of course there was the matter of tracking the turtles down. Once she had though, Karai wasted no time. All her years of planning had finally come to fruition. Karai had not simply wanted to kill the turtles and their loved ones.

Oh, no...

She had wanted them to suffer.

That had been her plan...to make them suffer for every moment of pain, agony and humiliation she had endured. And she had started with Tara--the insufferable red head who had been the source of all that Karai had endured. She could have started her plan sooner by focusing on any of the other turtles and their wives, but Karai had held out for Tara. After all...it was Tara who was responsible for her horrific appearance.

Karai had spies posted everywhere, so it had not taken long for her to determine the best way to break the small red head.

As made obvious by Raphael and Kirby, procreation between freaks and humans was more than possible. Following in the steps of Raphael and his simpering whore, Tara and Donatello had desired a baby of their own because apparently, two freakish offspring alive in the world were not enough.

Karai shuddered and what was left of her upper lip curled up in disgust at the thought of how many times the couple must have mated in order to make their dream a reality. Apparently though, the two of them had had difficulty conceiving...irony of all ironies considering Tara's chosen profession. To have the job of ensuring and bestowing healthy children upon others...only to have difficulty in doing the same thing for herself...even now, the thought made Karai laugh.

Finally though, one day Fate had smiled upon the couple and their joint dream was finally brought to blissful fruition.

It was in that attained joy that Karai had found her way in.

What better way to utterly destroy two enemies at once than by destroying the one thing they both wanted more than anything else in the world? The execution of the plan had been simple enough. After all, it was common knowledge that pregnant women suffered from nausea...what could be better than poisoning the remedy that Tara wold turn to during her bouts of morning sickness?

The irony of the situation was so perfect, it was almost poetic...

And of course, any other pregnant female in the family would suffer the same fate. Karai knew it was the perfect way to break her enemies and destroy their morale.

Karai had only one regret though...

Not having been there to see Tara's anguish firsthand. But that did not matter now.

There were five more abominations that still needed to be dealt with. Five helpless abominations that should never have been born...should never have been conceived. Had things not gone so wrong on the night of the Shredder's death, all five abominations would have been no more than a passing thought.

But things had gone wrong, and the abominations had been born. It was no matter though...they would be dealt with soon enough. Tonight was night that part of the plan would be put into action...

They would be abducted--taken from their beds in the dark of night.

Karai smiled cruelly behind her mask as she thought of how she would deal with the five, helpless abominations once she had them in her grasp. Perhaps she would send the parents fingers and toes from each of them every day...until she ran out and began moving onto other body parts...larger body parts.

"Yes..." she hissed behind her mask.

It was perfect...the perfect way to not only torture the parents of the abominations, but to also torture the abominations themselves until she finally killed them. Then, once her enemies were completely broken, Karai would strike--attacking with the full force of the newly rebuilt Foot. She would tear her enemies apart. Perhaps she would torture them first. Yes...anything to prolong their pain and anguish.

She would give the turtles' mates to the Foot...let her ninja have their ways with them while the turtles looked on helplessly from cages. It would be the final way to break them before finally killing them. Losing their children, then losing their mates...they would beg Karai for death after that, and her heart raced with excitement at the thought.

A knock at the door however drew her out of her musings.

"Enter," she called out.

The door opened and Tatsu strode in flanked by a Foot ninja. The older ninja master bowed low at the waist while the ninja dropped to his knees and touched his forehead to the floor.

Tatsu...

He had found Karai when he had finally been released from prison. They had become very close over the years--the both of them cleaving to each other as they strove to restore the destroyed remnants of what Oroku Saki had built. Tatsu had become Karai's confidant and second in command. Had it not been for him, Karai had no doubt that she would have not have restored things to the way they once were so quickly.

"Mistress Karai," Tatsu said upon straightening. "This man has a message for you."

"Very well," Karai said with a nod. "Speak. Are the men ready to move in and execute the plan?" When she was met with a heavy silence, she narrowed her eyes. "Did you hear me? I said speak!"

"Mistress Karai..." the ninja said nervously. "There is a complication."

"What do you mean?" Karai's voice had dropped dangerously low.

The ninja's body began trembling in fear. "The turtles and their families...they left the manor...and our sources say that they show no signs of returning..."

"What?" Karai's voice was dangerously quiet as she slowly stood. "What did you just say to me?" she hissed. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" She leapt over her desk and tackled the ninja, pinning him to the floor while holding a tanto to his throat--a predatory gleam in her dark eyes. "Let us try this again, shall we?" she hissed.

"F...for...forgive me, M...Mistress Karai," the ninja stammered as his panic rose. "B...but the turtles have left and do not show any signs of returning...!"

"No..." Karai hissed. "NO!!"

This was not happening...could not be happening. Her plan...her carefully thought out and diabolical plan had fallen apart! All those years of planning and preparing had been utterly wasted!

With an enraged shriek, Karai plunged the tanto deep into the ninja's throat--not so much as flinching when his warm, sticky blood spattered on her mask and the bridge of her nose.

Standing slowly, Karai slowly turned to face Tatsu. "Find them," she hissed. "I don't care how you do it, but find them. I have worked and suffered for far too long to simply let those freaks run away like the pathetic cowards they are...not after what they did to the Foot! Not after what they did to me! Do you understand me, Tatsu?" Her body trembled with rage. "Find them! FIND THEM!!"

"It will be done, Mistress Karai," Tatsu said with a bow. "The turtles and their families will be found, and vengeance will be yours. I give you my word."


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs! Sorry for the delay, but the combination of writer's block and real life getting in the way is a cruel and heartless bitch -,-

**Music for this Chapter:**'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

_...Lair, dojo; a week later..._

Raphael leapt into the air with his traditional battle cry and executed a spin kick--knocking the punching bag off its chain and sending it flying across the room.

"Damn bro," Mikey said with a chuckle though his eyes were wide. "Good thing I wasn't holding the bag for ya," he said as he finished up with his katas and simply twirled his nunchucks absently.

Raph merely grunted and took out his sais before going into his katas. He still had not worked off his pent up frustration...not even close. He missed his family.

Desperately!

He missed the sound of his children's laughter and the sweetness of his wife's voice. His very being ached with the pain of their absence like a gaping hole that could never be filled. He felt no joy...not without his children, and he knew no peace...not without his wife.

Kirby...

She was his center. Raph knew peace only when he was with her. Without her, there was chaos in his head...frustration and rage. He was surly every morning now. He had been since the first morning he awoke without Kirby in his arms. That emptiness made him all the more anxious to carry out their plan of vengeance...and all the more frustrated that they were still waiting for all the pieces to fall into place.

Raph was tired of waiting. All he wanted was to get back to his wife and children...to feel them alive and breathing in his arms. But he could not do that until Karai and the Foot were destroyed for good, and that would not happen until Donnie gave the 'green light'.

"An' just when the fuck's that gonna happen?!" Raph snarled.

"What're you talking about, bro?" Mikey asked.

"I'm tired a waitin', that's what I'm talkin' about!" Raph all but roared. "I wanna go home. I wanna see an' hold my kids. I wanna kiss an' hold my wife...amongst other things," he added under his breath.

"You think you're the only one who wants those things?" Mikey snapped. "You think you're the only one who misses his kids? For fuck's sake, Raph, Leo's boys are only a few months old, and mine are due to be born at any time now. Do you honestly think that I wouldn't rather be there instead of here? You honestly think that I don't want to be there for the birth of my little girls the way you and Leo were there for the birth of your kids? I've been waiting for this for months, and now I'm gonna miss it!"

The orange-clad turtle sighed and ran a hand over his head. "You think you're the only one among us who's missing his wife? Leo's all mopey from missing Anna, all Donnie does while he's working is rub that locket that Tara gave him all those years ago, and me..." Mikey threw up his hands. "Fuck, Raph...Sam needs me right now, and I can't fucking be there for her! My own wife, and I can't fucking be there for her when she needs me the most!"

"Whatever," Raph snarked. "I don't need this right now. I got my own problems, I don't need to deal with your shit."

That was it!

Blue eyes flashing, Mikey grabbed a nearby boken and hurled it at Raph in a rare show of temper--feeling a swell of satisfaction when it impacted against his brother's skull. "Fuck you, man! You wanna be a shit?! Be a shit! But leave me the fuck out of it! Stay the fuck outta my face! I don't want anything to do with you!" With that, Mikey turned on his heel and sprinted from the dojo and into his room--slamming the door behind him.

"Yeah?!" Raph shouted after his baby brother. "Well fuck you, ya little shit. Ya better stay the fuck away from me ya little bastard if ya know what's good fer ya! Ya hear me?! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!"

His rage increasing ten-fold, Raphael began attacking anything in the dojo that he came across...from weapons racks to the very walls themselves.

* * *

In Splinter's room, Leonardo sighed heavily and slowly shook his head. He had of course heard the entire explosion between his two brothers. How could he not? It had burst through his meditation session with the subtlety of an atomic bomb.

This was not good...not good at all.

Now more than ever was the time for the four of them to band together...and yet here they were falling apart at the seams. Tensions were high and emotions were raw.

They all missed their families. They were all worried for their loved ones. They were all frustrated at not being able to see the ones they loved and care for the most...and they were all taking it out on each other.

It had to stop, and it had to stop now.

Sighing, Leo rose to his feet and silently made his way out of his father's room, across the lair and into Donnie's lab--closing the door behind him so they would not be disturbed.

"Donnie...how much longer?"

"Patience, Leo," Donnie said absently with a trace of slight annoyance as he tapped madly away on his keyboard--his fingers a green blur as they worked. "You can't rush art."

"Just what are you doing, anyway?" Leo asked with a sigh--hoping that he would understand whatever geek-speak his brother was about to throw at him.

"Hacking into all the cell phone towers and phone lines in the entire state of New York."

Leo's eyes widened a little. "You can do that?" he asked in awe.

"You bet your tail I can," Donnie answered with a grin as he worked--not once taking his eyes from the giant computer screen. "It's just taking a while because I'm hacking into so many systems.

"Why so many?" Leo asked.

"Because we don't know where they Karai and her band of miscreants are," Donnie explained. "This will allow me to listen in on all the calls being made and thereby trace any that were made either by the Foot or too the Foot...not to mention, it will give us prime insight on their movements...letting us track them down and take them out in stages as we planned."

Leo gave a small shake of his head. "Donnie...that's a countless number of calls that you're going to be listening to. How are you planning to stay awake and alert long enough to be able to determine what's useful and what's not?"

Still working, Donnie smiled wryly. "By drinking lots and lots...and lots of coffee."

"How can I help?" Leo asked. "There has to be some way I can help you. You shouldn't be doing this all on your own.

"Well, there's nothing you can do now," Donnie answered. "But once I'm done with my hacking, we can take shifts in listening. Sound fair?"

"Sounds fair to me," Leo said with a nod. "I'll go inform Mikey and Raph that they're to help out too."

Donnie snorted in laughter despite his best efforts not to. Like his blue-clad brother, he too had heard the explosion that went on between Raph and Mikey. "Yeah...good luck with that. You're gonna need it."

Leo sighed and gave his head a small shake. "Yeah...don't I know it..."

* * *

_...Dojo..._

"Raph? Can we talk?"

Raphael looked up from bandaging his knuckles to see Leonardo standing in the doorway. "Whaddya want?" he grumped. "Cantcha see I'm busy?"

Sighing, Leo stepped into the dojo and moved until he was standing a few feet away from his brother. "Raph, I want you to make peace with Mikey."

"Fuck no, Leo," Raph snapped. "I don' wanna talk ta that little fucker. Ya hear what he said to me?"

"Did you hear what he said, Raph?" Leo asked tersely. "Did you actually hear anything that he said, or did it bounce off that thick skull of yours?"

"Wha'd you jus' say ta me?!"

"Did I stutter?" Leo asked dryly as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

"Ya got somethin' ta say, Leo, say it," Raph snarled.

"You act like you're the only one among us who's hurting Raph, and you're not. Do you honestly think that I wouldn't kill to be able to see and hold my sons? Do you honestly think that I don't physically and spiritually ache for my wife?" He never once removed his steady gaze from his brother. "Do you honestly think that Donnie isn't climbing the walls from being without Tara? Do you?"

Maybe it was because of the 'workout' he had given himself after his blow-up with Mikey, or maybe it was because Leo never once raised his voice to him, but this time, the words of another actually hit home.

"No," Raph answered grudgingly with a sigh. "I guess not..."

"And don't even get me started on Mikey," Leo continued...his voice a little gentler now. "You and I were both there for our wives through their entire pregnancies. We were there with them when they each gave birth. "We were there to see the births of the precious miracles that are our children...to hold them when they were just minutes old. It was one of the most happiest moments of my life...and I remember how you smiled the day Angelo and Bella were born...seeing them and holding them for the first time after months of waiting."

Raph sighed softly--calmer now as a small peaceful smile tugged at the corners of his wide mouth. "It was one of the three best days of my life..."

"Don't you think Mikey wants that too?" Leo asked softly. "Don't you think he wants to be there for his baby girls when they're born? Don't you think it's killing him right now that he's going to miss it? Don't you think that it's killing him that he can't be there for Samantha when she needs him the most?"

Raphael sighed heavily and sat down on the mats. "Man..." he rubbed his head. "I'm such a jackass, Leo..."

Leo smiled gently and moved so he could sit beside his brother. "Mikey will get over it...just so long as you apologize to him. Will you do that, Raph? Please? We can't afford to fall apart."

Raph sighed once more and gave a small nod. "Yeah...I can do that."

"Good," Leo said with a smile before lightly thumping his brother on the back of his shell. "When you two are finished, head over to Donnie's lab. We've got some planning to do."

* * *

_...Mikey's room..._

"What the fuck do you want?" Mikey snapped angrily as he turned his head upon hearing his door open and found Raph standing in the doorway. He hurriedly wiped away the tears that were still streaming down his face. "Come to kick me when I'm down?"

Raph sighed as rubbed the back of his head. This was going to be hard...he had never good at apologies. "Nah, bro...nothin' like that. I uh...well, I..." Taking one look at how utterly pitiful and pained his baby brother looked, Raph sighed and hung his head. His baby brother was hurting and he had only added to his pain. At that moment, Raphael felt lower than low. "I'm sorry, Mikey," he said softly. "I'm sorry fer the things I said. I shouldn't have said 'em."

Mikey blinked his eyes in surprise before wiping them with one of his bed sheets.

"You were right...all the things ya said, they were right." Raph sighed softly. "I ain't the only one hurtin'...shit, I wish you could be there for the birth of yer kids. It's where ya should be...an' it's not fair that yer not. If I could, I'd take on the whole Foot clan myself so you could be with Sam right now...you know I would." Raphael sighed heavily. "But I can't..."

Mikey slowly sat up. "Thanks, Raph," he said softly. "I'm sorry for screaming at you."

Raph grinned wryly at his brother. "Ah, s'okay...I had it comin'." He was silent for a few moments. "We good?" he asked at last.

"Yeah," Mikey said with a small smile. "We're good."

"Good," Raph said with a nod. "Now c'mon...Leo wants us to meet in Donnie's lab."

"What for?" Mikey asked as he stood and followed Raphael out into the main living area of the lair.

"Say's we got some plannin' to do." Raph answered with a shrug as he opened the door to Donnie's lab just in time to see his purple-clad brother jump to his feet and proceed in hopping around the room performing a victory dance as he whooped for joy. "Okay, I'll bite...why does Donnie look like a frog on speed?"

Mikey chuckled and nudged his red-clad brother. "Good one."

The smile on Leo's face only grew when he saw that his two brothers had reconciled their differences. "To answer your question, Donnie just now finished hacking into all the phone lines and cell phone towers in the state of New York."

"Damn right, I did!" Donnie exclaimed happily before finally coming to a halt in front of his brothers. "The whole city is our personal radio now, guys. We can listen in on every single call being made."

Mikey blinked. "For why?"

Realization dawned on Raph's face. "So we can figure out what the Foot's next move is."

"Exactly," Donnie and Leo said in unison.

"Whoa..." Mikey breathed. "So that's what you've been doing in here all this time?" He thumped his brainy brother on the shoulder. "Most awesome, dude!" He smiled his first genuine smile since having left Samantha. They were all a step closer to returning to their families. "Okay, so now what?"

"We assign shifts," Leonardo answered. "Obviously Donnie can't do it all on his own, so we'll come up with a schedule where we'll switch off every few hours. Let's say Donnie's on for five hours, then Raph will take over for five, then me, then Mikey...or something to that extent...after which the cycle starts over again."

"What about bathroom breaks?" Mikey asked.

"One of us can step in temporarily for that," Donnie answered.

"So are we in agreement?" Leo asked as he regarded his brothers in turn.

"Hell yeah," Donnie, Raph and Mikey answered in unison.

"Good," Leo said with a smile as he nodded. "Donnie, hand me some headphones then go take a much needed nap. I'm taking the first shift."


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs! Sorry for the delay, but the combination of writer's block and real life getting in the way is a cruel and heartless bitch -,-

**Music for this chapter:** 'Body Crumbles' by Dry Cell.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

_...Two weeks later..._

In the dark of night, twenty Foot ninjas worked quickly to unload a shipment of weapons they had gotten off the black market.

"Hurry," the group's leader hissed. "Let's be quick about it! If something happens to this shipment like something happened to the last four, Mistress Karai will have our heads!"

"Well, then…we'll just have to beat her to the punch, won't we?"

Before the ninja could turn to face his adversary, his throat was sliced deeply, and he knew no more except for the blurred image of a green and blue figure as he choked on his own blood.

"It's them!"

"Attack!"

The four brothers were blurs of green as they leapt into action—weapons whirling and slashing through the air with lightning speed as they took out the ninjas one by one.

Though occupied with their own opponents, both Raphael and Leonardo kept a watchful eye on Donatello. In their past four encounters with the Foot, the purple-clad turtle had been overzealous in his killing of the ninjas he fought—bashing them into bloody pulps with his bo and sometimes even his fists…stopping only when one of his brothers forcibly pulled him off.

It was as though he was completely consumed by his bloodlust—fueled by his desire for vengeance against the ones who had visited so much anguish upon himself and his family. It was as though every Foot ninja he came across was Karai, and he was exacting his revenge upon her over and over again. He did not even so much as flinch anymore as blood spattered over his face and plastron.

He was a man possessed, and it disturbed his brothers like nothing else.

Within minutes, it was all over. The loading dock was scattered with the broken and bleeding corpses of the Foot ninjas.

"Come on," Leo said as he sheathed his twin blades after wiping them clean on one of the ninja's dogis. "Let's get out of here. We have another 'party' to crash in ten minutes. We have to hurry if we're going to get there in time."

"Yeah, we can't keep our hosts waitin'," Raph said with a smirk as he tucked his sais into his belt. It would be their third raid of the night, but Raphael was not complaining. After all, the more Foot ninjas they took out allowed them to return to their families all the much sooner…

And he could not help but hope that they would return in time for the birth of Mikey's girls.

"Bro?" Mikey asked Donnie as he lightly touched his brother's shoulder. "Come on…we gotta go." Neither he nor his elder brothers had to pry Donnie off of any of his victims tonight, and the orange-clad turtle could not help but hope that his bloodlust was on the verge of dying down…

And that Donnie would once again be the brother they knew.

Fastening his bo to his back, Donnie turned to face his brothers—not even bothering to wipe the blood off his cheek. "I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

_...Island..._

"Alright, Angelo...right in here," Tara said as she motioned to her palm--keeping on her knees to be eye-level with the boy. "Good," she said with a smile as the boy punched his fist into her palm. "That time was much better. You kept your wrist straight like I told you too. Did you feel the difference?"

"Yes, Aunt Tara."

"Good," Tara said with a smile. "A couple more then it'll be your turn, Bella, so keep warming up," she said with a smile towards her niece. "Then we'll work on both your guys' kicks."

"When can we practice with weapons?" Bella asked as she continued with her stretches and warm-ups.

"Once you've mastered the basics," Tara answered. "And even then, it won't be with anything sharp or pointy...only bokens and tonfas until you're older and better able to understand and respect the danger and risk that comes from using and carrying weapons."

With Leonardo gone, Splinter feeling every bit his age, and Casey relying more on unbridled brute force as opposed to formal training, the ninja training of Angelo and Bella had fallen on Tara's shoulders. She did not mind though. It kept her occupied and kept her from going insane with worry over the safety of her husband.

How much longer would Donnie and his brothers be?

Where they even still alive? She had no way of knowing.

Not wanting to risk the Foot somehow finding out about where their wives and children were, Donatello had insisted vehemently that there would be no communication between them while they were gone. The island was the last safe haven their families had, and the four brothers wanted to ensure that it stayed that way. While she could understand her husband's reasoning, Tara still did not find the situation any easier.

In fact, she was in Hell!

She knew she was not the only one, either. She did not have to be a genius to know that Kirby, Samantha and Anna were in Hell right along with her.

While Tara helped her sister as much as she could, she knew that she was no subsitute for Leo. She could not hold and comfort Anna in the ways that the blue-clad turtle could. She could see that Anna was approaching the end of her rope handling three babies without the support of her husband...his quiet strength and seemingly endless inner calm.

Tara knew that Kirby would sneak away from Bella and Angelo every so often just to be herself so she could cry. Staying strong and positive for her two children was not an easy thing when her heart was filled with fear and anxiety, and it was beginning ot take its toll on the delicate brunette.

Then there was Samantha...

Tara could not even begin to imagine how hard it must be for Samantha to have the birth of her daughters looming over her head while her husband was nowhere in sight. Casey had been there for Kaylee. Raphael had been there for Angelo and Bella, and Leonardo had been there for his three sons...but Samantha was being forced to deal with the very real possibility that Michelangelo would not be there for the birth of his little girls...that he may not come back at all.

Tara gave a violent shake of her head to clear her mind of that thought. They would be coming back. All four brothers would come back. "Because if they don't, I'll kill them," she muttered under her breath.

"You'll kill who, Auntie Tara?" Bella asked.

"Anyone who tries to hurt you or any other member of my family," Tara answered.

"Please no talk of that."

Tara and the twins turned to see Kirby approaching them from the entrance of the dojo. Hikari, who had been quietly watching the training session, sat up and wagged his tail in greeting but he did not 'smile'...that was something he reserved for Tara alone.

"Hey fluffy one," Kirby said softly with a smile as she findly patted the dog's head and scratched him behind his ears. "And how are my two ninjas in training?" she asked before hugging her children to her.

"Mommy, Auntie Tara say's my punches are getting better," Angelo said with a proud smile as he puffed out his chest.

Smiling, Kirby kissed the top of her son's head. "She did, huh?"

"Yep, and she also said that when we're good enough we can practice with bokens," Bella said with an excited smile.

"I've got them on the same training regime that Papa Splinter had our guys on when they were their age...although I will admit that I'm going easy on them for now until they get the hang of things," Tara admitted sheepishly. "I'm still trying to establish a teacher/student relationship for times like this instead of being a doting aunt, but it's harder than I thought it would be."

Kirby laughed softly. "Oh, I believe you. Maybe Papa Splinter will have some advice?"

"Yeah, probably," Tara answered with a small nod.

"Listen, babies...mommy needs to talk to Auntie Tara, okay? Why don't you take Hikari outside for a little bit?"

"Okay, mommy," the twins said in unison.

"C'mon, Hikari," Bella said as she started for the door.

"Ah!" Tara reprimanded gently. "Forgetting something?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Both Bella and Angelo 'eeped' before standing at attention and bowing low at the waist. "Sorry, sensei."

Grinning a small grin, Tara bowed in return to her students. "You're forgiven, now go play in the sun."

"Just don't go near the water, alright?" Kirby requested.

"Okay, mommy!" the twins exclaimed before running out of the dojo with Hikari trotting along behind them.

"Everything okay?" Tara asked once the children were gone. "You check on Sam?"

Kirby nodded. "Sam's fine. April's watching her now while Casey takes Kaylee off her hands for a while. I think Anna and her boys are napping right now."

"Okay, Good," Tara said with a small nod. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Something that under normal circumstances would have me jumping for joy, but now...it only makes me want to curl up in a corner and cry," Kirby answered.

Tara blinked and her eyes widened a little in worry. "Sweetie, what is it?"

Sighing, Kirby looked to her sister with her doe eyes that were moist with a barrage of emotions. When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs! Sorry for the delay, but I had quite a few ideas for endings, and I just couldn't decide which one to use.

**Fairdrea:** Thank you so much for letting me bounce ideas off you *MUAH!* You're the best, sweetie!

**Music for this chapter:** 'Slept So Long' by Jay Gordon

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

_...Foot HQ; a week later..._

"Smoke pellets ready?" Leonardo asked in a low whisper from his perch as he kept his focused gaze locked on the agreed point of entry.

"Ready for launch, Leo," Donnie answered.

"So're mine," Raph answered.

"Mine too," Mikey said with a nod.

"Good, now remember…one of us uses a few in each room we go in…not all of them at once. They have to last us the whole time we're working our way to Karai's chambers."

"Yeah, Leo, we know," Raphael grouched. "We've gone over this like a thousand times already. Still don't know why we don't just blast our way in. There can't be that many Foot left…not after the way we've been hackin through 'em."

"We're doing it this way, Raph, because we don't want to alert Karai to our presence," Donatello explained patiently, though there was a slight edge to his voice. "We're going to kill our way to her, and we don't want her escaping before we reach her, now do we?"

"Nah…I guess not," Raph admitted with a heavy sigh.

"Why even do it this way at all?" Mikey asked. "Why not just blow the place up? It's not like it's near any other buildings or anything…" Even after all these weeks, the orange-clad turtle was still squeamish about taking the life of another.

"Because, Mikey," Donnie explained matter-of-factly. "Because we all know how well blowing up Foot headquarters worked the _last_ time. "There would be no way of knowing if anyone survived. This way, we can keep track of the body count…and we can see with our own eyes as Karai passes into oblivion." There was the smallest of smiles on the edges of Donatello's lips…

And it did not go unnoticed by either Leonardo or Raphael. The two older terrapins shared a look of regret. All their lives, they had strived to protect their two younger, gentle-hearted brothers from the world's ugliness…making it so it was never them who dealt any killing blows. It was all done in attempts to preserve the innocence of Donnie and Mikey—a valiant attempt at preserving something good and pure in a world gone mad.

But now…

Now, the two eldest siblings had lost the battle. The harsh and cruel world had claimed Donnie's innocence to blood. No longer looking for peaceful, non-violent solutions, the purple-clad turtle now ran into battle whole-heartedly.

Leonardo and Raphael had failed their genius brother…and they were heartsick with it. But tonight would be different.

"This way there's no margin for error," Donnie continued. "This ends tonight."

"Just remember the plan, Donatello," Leo said firmly. "Under no circumstances are you to deviate from it, understood?" When met by silence from his brainy brother, Leonardo prompted him yet again. "Understood, Donatello?"

"Yes, Leo," Donnie answered with a sigh of resignation. "Understood."

"Very well," Leo said with a nod. "Come, my brothers. Let's end this once and for all."

* * *

_...Karai's Chambers..._

"Are you alright, Mistress Karai?" Tatsu asked.

"Have you found those four freaks?" Karai asked as she glanced over her shoulder at the older man.

"No, we have not."

"Then why are you asking me if I'm alright? Of course I'm not alright! Why the fuck would I be alright?!" she shrieked as she whirled around to face the elder ninja master.

Tatsu did not flinch but met his mistress' gaze head on. "What remain of the Foot are leaving to search for them even now, Mistress Karai."

"It's them! I'm telling you it's them!" Karai snapped at Tatsu as she paced back and forth in her office. "They're the ones responsible for all the failures and disappearances. Those four freaks are obviously back in the city. Who else could foil us time and time again? How is it that you have _not_ found them?!"

"Mistress Karai, the Foot has been gravely depleted. Our forces are limited, and those who remain are exhausted. We can only push them so far."

"I don't want to hear anymore of your fucking excuses!" Karai shrieked as she hurled a pitcher of water at Tatsu who just narrowly dodged the projectile object before it crashed and shattered against the wall. "Go! Get out! Get out and don't come back until you have those four freaks bound and thrown at my feet!"

With an inward sigh of resignation, Tatsu bowed low at the waist. "Hai, Mistress Karai. As you wish," he said before turning and leaving the room.

Alone once more, Karai took a deep breath and let it out slowly before removing her mask and turning to face the large window behind her desk. Standing in front of the large window with her hands clasped loosely behind her back, Karai peered out into the inky blackness of the night. Since she was alone, she did not need to wear her mask upon her face, but she kept it within her immediate grasp should the need arise for her to don it once more. She kept her dark eyes fixed on the world outside as though willing those she so sought to suddenly appear.

The hiccups and failures in the Foot's activities as well as the depletion of her forces were most troubling, and the Foot master had no doubt in her mind as to who was behind it all.

"You think to come for me?" she mused softly aloud. "By all means then, come and let us end this once and for all." The sound of her door bursting open ripped the Asian woman from her reverie, and it was a growl that she placed her mask back upon her face before whirling around. "What?!" she snarled upon seeing Tatsu rush towards her.

"Mistress Karai, it is them. They are here!"

"Then why are you running to me like a helpless woman?" Karai snarled.

Tatsu's face was etched in a rare mask of panic. "Mistress, they do not fight like ninja, they fight like demons from Hell! They leave corpses of Foot ninja in their wake and are making their way here. We must retreat!"

"Never!" Karai snarled. "I will not run like a coward into the night," she said as she grabbed her katana and wakizashi from the wall before unsheathing them. "Grab a weapon and make yourself useful," she snapped. "If those freaks want a war, then a war, they shall have!"

"We've been at war, Karai," Donatello said as he emerged from the smoke caused by the recent barrage of smoke pellets—covered in the blood and life fluids of Foot ninja as he glared icily at the Foot leader. "This war started the moment you planned my daughter's murder."

"No," Karai hissed as she ripped off her mask and revealed her mangled face. "Our war began the moment you turned me into a freak even uglier than you."

"No, Karai," Leo said as he entered behind his purple-clad brother and came to stand on his right. Fresh blood dripped from his twin blades and from the large spatters on his plastron. "We simply made you as ugly on the outside as you are on the inside."

"Bro, look out!" Raph was a blur of red and green as he darted in from the corridor—sai raised to block Tatsu's katana from coming down on Leo's neck. "Nuh, uh, uh," he tutted with a dark grin as he leered at the elder ninja. "That's not very nice, baldie. 'Course…can't expect much from ya, now can we?" With a strong shove, he sent Tatsu flying backwards several feet. "Everything clear in the hall, Mikey?"

"Clean and clear, bros…well, clean as all that blood's gonna be," he said with a small yet visible shudder.

"Good," Raphael said—dark grin still in place as he twirled his sai and watched Tatsu's every move. "You uh…you just make sure it stays that way. Leo an' me are gonna play with baldie while Donnie has some fun with Karai."

"Remember what we agreed on, Donnie," Leo said as he backed away and turned so he was now facing Tatsu. "Let's go," he said—giving his twin blades a twirl.

The moment Tatsu lunged, both Leonardo and Raphael leapt apart so they were on either side of him.

"That the best ya got, old man?" Raph asked with a smirk. "C'mon…whatever happened to service with a smile?"

Knowing that his two brothers had things handled on their end, Donatello gave his bo a twirl as he and Karai began circling each other. "How could you, Karai? How could you plan the murder of something as pure and innocent as an unborn child? Ws it really out of spite for the new face, or do we simply piss you off that much?"

Karai smiled coldly. "Abominations like you have no place in this world. How could I resist doing to your child what my father failed to do to your brother's children? Although I must say that I prefer my way of doing it much better than his original plan. By keeping your little whore alive even after the death of the freak growing inside of her…knowing that the two of you were suffering…" Her smile grew upon her twisted lips. "It was just the icing on the cake."

Donatello said nothing for several moments. The sounds of the battle ensuing between Tatsu and his brothers faded into mere background noise. All he heard were Karai's words as they echoed and replayed through his mind. All he could see was her mangled face twisted in a mask of cruelty, and as he felt his rage reach its peak, he simply regarded Karai with a cold and calculating stare.

This was not the reaction Karai had expected. She had expected to see the pain and anguish on Donatello's face. Instead, she was rewarded with blank coldness, and it was in that moment, that she felt someone walk over her grave.

At last, Donatello gave a small no. "Thank you for the added motivation," he snarled before lunging. He was a blur of green and purple, and Karai never even saw his bo move as it crashed into the side of her head with a sickening crack. He was only vaguely aware of Tatsu's cry of anguish as he was dealt a killing blow before it gradually became a death rattle. All he could see was Karai lying helpless on the floor, and before he could stop himself, he was raising his bo above his head and bringing it down in what would be a killing blow...

Only to be stopped by Leonardo.

"Donatello, no!" His grip was firm on his brother's wrist. "This is not the plan."

"Fuck the plan!" Donatello snarled. "She's right here and ready for the taking! I can crush her head like a watermelon and it'll all be over! My daughter will finally be avenged!"

"Not like this!" Leo pulled his brother away and shoved him to Raphael who grabbed him by the arms and held him back.

"Damn it! Let me go!" Donnie snarled as he struggled against his brother.

"No," Raph growled as he held fast. "Yer gonna listen."

"Do you honestly think this is what your little girl would have wanted?" Leo asked as he closed the distance between Donatello and himself. "Would she have wanted you to go down this path? Would she have wanted you to sink to Karai's level and become a cold and heartless murderer?"

"This isn't who you are, Donnie," Mikey said as he came back into the room and came to stand beside Leo so he could gaze at his currently restrained brother. "This isn't who Tara fell in love with." His blue eyes pleaded with Donatello. "Come on, bro…she's already lost her daughter…don't let her lose her husband too."

After a few moments, Donatello stopped struggling—allowing his brothers' words to sink in. Soon after, he became somewhat limp in Raphael's grasp. "You're right," he said softly—his voice wavering just a little. "You're _all_ right." Sighing, he looked over his shoulder at Raphael. "You can let go now…I'm good."

With the smallest of nods, Raphael released his brother.

Leonardo placed a hand on his brainy brother's shoulder. "Come. Let's finish this."

* * *

...Top of a construction site...

Karai started awake with a gasp and frantically whipped her head around—even in her groggy state trying to discern her surroundings and situation.

"Awake at last."

The Asian woman's head snapped to the left in the direction of the male voice, and her eyes gradually came into focus on the figure of Leonardo. Moving to grab her weapon, she was shocked to find that her hands were bound tightly behind her back. "What is this?" she hissed.

"Justice," Donatello answered simply. "In the old days, criminals were executed by hanging…and you, Karai, are the worst kind of criminal."

"Murderin' an unborn baby…it don't get more fucked up than that," Raphael snarled as he strode forward and pulled Karai roughly to her feet and placed a noose around her neck.

Karai's eyes widened as Raphael tightened the noose around her neck. "NO! No, you cannot do this! Let us fight to the death!"

Leonardo shook his head as he crossed his arms over his plastron. "Yours will not be a warrior's death. You deserve no such honor anymore than you deserve the right to seppuku. Your death will be that of a common criminal."

"NO!" Karai shrieked.

"Yes," Raphael hissed into Karai's ear as he pulled her to the edge of the ledge. "Just say the word, Donnie."

Donatello's eyes were cold and emotionless as he looked on. "Burn in Hell, Karai."

"Say 'hi' to your dad for us," Mikey chirped with a wave.

Taking that as his queue, Raph pushed Karai off the ledge—her screams echoing through the night as she plummeted to her death before suddenly falling silent as the rope pulled taut.

Leonardo breathed a heavy sigh. "It's finally over," he said as he placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder as he looked to Raphael and Michelangelo. "Come on…let's go get our families and bring them home."

The nightmare was finally over.


	22. Chapter 22

To those of you who thought that the previous chapter was the last chapter of the story, don't you know me better than that, by now? lol ;-P

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

_…Samantha's room; A week later…_

"How're you doing?"

Tara blinked at Samantha's question as she adjusted the pillows behind the heavily pregnant woman's back. "I'm fine, why?"

"Well, it's just…with everything that's going on, and now Kirby being pregnant again…"

Tara smiled gently. "Sam, I'm fine. Don't get me wrong, it still hurts like hell that Donnie and I lost our baby, and I'm still furious about how it happened, but now that I know that it wasn't my fault…that it wasn't _me_ who killed her…I'm dealing with it a lot better." She gently rubbed her sister's straining baby bump. "When Donnie and the guys get back, it'll only be a matter of time before I'm in your position," she said with a smile.

Samantha smiled tiredly. "I hope it happens soon for you."

"Yeah, me too…but enough about me," Tara said with a small shake of her head. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

"Ready to explode."

Tara sighed softly. "Yeah, I bet you are…"

"I think the girls are waiting for their daddy," Samantha said with a weak smile as she gently rubbed her belly.

Tara sighed once more. "Yeah, I bet they are, sweetie…but your due date was almost three weeks ago. As much as I want Mikey to be here for the birth of your little girls, if you don't go into labor by tomorrow, I'm going to have to induce you."

"Do you really have to?"

"Yes, I will," Tara said with a definitive nod. "It won't be good for either of the three of you to wait any longer."

Samantha sighed. "I know…you're right. It's just…" She looked to Tara helplessly.

"I know, sweetie," Tara said as she gently brushed her sister's hair away from her face before lightly kissing her forehead.

"Do you think he's okay?" Samantha asked with worry-filled eyes. "Do you think they're all safe? Do you think they'll come back to us?"

"Yes, yes, and I know they will," Tara said firmly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because they promised us they would come back," Tara said simply. "And in all the years we've been with them, not once have they broken a promise to us."

Samantha smiled softly at that. "You're right. They'll come back. Mikey will come back. You hear that?" she asked as she rubbed her belly once more. "You're daddy is coming back." Her emerald eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, God…I think they got tired of waiting! My water just broke!"

* * *

_...Island docks; four hours later..._

"Well, guys…here we are," Leo said with a smile. As tired as he was, he could not stop the gigantic smile from spreading over his face as he jumped from the yacht and onto the dock. He was all that much closer to seeing his wife and sons.

"Outta my way, fearless," Raph said as he shoved his way past his brother with a gigantic grin upon seeing two familiar figures in the distance approaching the beach from the house. "I see my kids!" The red-clad turtle sprinted down the dock. "Angelo! Bella!" He waved his arms as he leapt onto the beach.

"DADDY!" the twins exclaimed in unison as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them through the sand before finally launching themselves at their father. "DADDY!"

Raphael held his children close as he spun them around before losing his footing and falling flat on his carapace in the sand. But he did not care. Even on his back, he continued to hug, nuzzle and kiss his children. "Ah, munchkins, I missed ya."

"We missed you too, daddy!" Angelo and Bella exclaimed together as they clung to their father.

"Were ya good while I was gone?"

"Yes, daddy!"

"Raph?"

Raphael looked to the side to see Casey approaching—Kaylee hanging securely from a carrier that he had strapped to his front. "That's a nice look for ya, Case man," he said with a grin. "Ya look good."

"You look good too, man," Casey said with a grin. "Welcome back. Hey, Mikey! Get yer tail over to the delivery room! Sam's been in labor for the past four hours!"

Michelangelo's eyes nearly tripled in size as his entire face became inhabited by a giant grin. "You mean I didn't miss it?! AWESOME!! Later dudes!" With that, the orange-clad terrapin took off at a dead sprint towards the house.

"Guess that's my queue too," Donnie said with a grin as he took off after his little brother.

"Good to see you, Casey," Leo said with a smile as he lightly slapped his human friend on the back. "Is Anna with her sister?"

"Nah, man…she couldn't get the boys to settle down for their nap, so she's with them in yer guys' room." Casey grinned. "Guess they knew their daddy was comin' home."

Leo's smile grew. "Yeah…I guess they did. If all of you will excuse me," he said before hurrying towards the house.

Making certain he had a firm grip on both his children, Raphael leapt to his feet. "And what about Kirby? Where's my beautiful wife?"

Casey kept his face carefully blank—resisting the urge to tell Raphael the new news. "In yer guys' room. She was feeling under the weather. So I brought the kids out here to play while she took a nap…since April's helpin' Tara, and all."

Raph nodded. "Got it." He kissed his children once more before putting them down—not an easy feet since they were currently clinging to him like two koala bears. "I'm gonna go see yer mom, okay? You two play out here fer a bit, then I'll come get ya. I'll come right back for ya both, I promise," he said upon seeing the twins pout.

"Promise, daddy?" Bella asked.

"I promise, princess," Raphael said before kissing the top of his daughter's head as he ruffled Angel's hair. "Now the two of ya be good for your Uncle Casey."

"Yes, daddy," Angelo and Bella said in unison.

With a final smile, Raphael turned on his heel and sprinted towards the house.

* * *

_...Delivery room..._

"Please Tara..._please_ tell me that I'm dilated enough," Samantha pleaded.

"Almost," Tara said upon taking a look. "Still not quite enough though."

"Oh, God here comes another one!" Samantha tightly gripped April's hand and tried to breath through the pain of her contraction.

Though April winced, she smiled gently down at the younger woman. "You're doing great, Sam."

"Yes, daughter," Splinter said gently as he carefully dabbed at Samantha's forehead with a damp cloth. "You are doing very well, and soon you will be holding your little girls in your arms."

All heads snapped towards the door as it suddenly burst open, and for several moments, all Tara, Splinter and April could do was stare in surprise as Donatello and Michelangelo raced inside.

Samantha was the first to break the stunned silence, "MIKEY!" Despite her discomfort, her entire face lit up with a gigantic smile at the sight of her husband. "You're here!"

"Yeah, babe," Mikey said as he hurried to his wife's side and took over April's position. "I made it just in time," he said as he kissed his wife soundly on the lips before kissing her forehead. "God I missed you." He kissed her again. "I love you." Another kiss. "I love you so much."

"Oh, Mikey!" Samantha tightly gripped her husband's hand as she kissed him whenever she could. "I love you! We're having a baby!"

"I know," Mikey exclaimed with a giant smile. "We're havin' two babies!"

"I know!"

"Welcome home, my sons," Splinter said with a smile.

"Yeah, guys," April said with a grin. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," Donnie said absently as he took in the sight of Tara--his entire being aching for her even at that moment. "Come here, beautiful," he said with a smile as he held out his hands to his wife.

Tara did not need to be told twice. She all but closed the distance between Donnie and herself with a single leap as she leapt into his arms and kissed him soundly as she clung tightly to his strong body. "Thank God you're safe," she murmured against her husband's lips before kissing him again. "I missed you so much, McGonnie. I love you!"

Donnie's arms were tight around Tara's petite frame and he kissed her soundly again and again. "I told you I'd come back, Zibby," he said between kisses. "I love you…God, I love you, Tara. I missed you so much."

Smiling broadly, Tara reluctantly pulled away. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up later, but for now…let's bring some babies into this world!"

* * *

_...Leo & Anna's room..._

Though Anna was on edge, she did her best to remain calm and nurturing as she attempted to rock her children to sleep in their crib. However, after almost three hours of fussiness, her patience was wearing thin.

"Why, oh why won't you settle down, my little ones?" she asked gently as she continued to rock the large crib. "What is it you want?"

"Maybe all they want is a kiss from their father."

Anna stilled in her movements and her breath caught in her throat. "Leo?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, my sakura."

"Are you real?" Anna's voice was barely above a whisper. "Will you be there when I turn around, my ninja?"

"I promise, my love."

Slowly, Anna turned, and when her gaze fell upon her husband standing not more than four feet away from her, her sapphire eyes became flooded with tears. "Oh, Leo!" She threw herself into her husband's arms and clung to him as though her very life depended on it.

Leonardo's arms were tight around his wife as he alternated between kissing and nuzzling her temple before finally capturing her lips in a slow, deep kiss. "I'm here, my love," he murmured against Anna's lips before tenderly kissing her tears away. "I'm here, Anna. Everything is fine now." He gently tangled one of his hands into his wife's hair—reveling in the silkiness of her golden curls. "It's over now…our sons and any other children born into our family will be safe."

Anna gazed into Leo's golden eyes and tenderly. "I missed you," she whispered. "I missed you so much."

Leonardo rested his forehead against Anna's. "And I missed you every moment I was away from you." He pressed a lingering kiss to his wife's lips and kept one arm around her as he turned the both of them to face the crib. "And I missed the three of you," he said as he gazed down at his three now smiling sons with a smile filled with fatherly pride.

It was with painstaking gentleness that Leo caressed the cheeks of his sons with his free hand. "My three, precious sons," he said softly with a loving smile. "I'm so sorry for being away, but you see…daddy was making this world all that much safer for the three of you." He leaned down into the crib and brushed tender kisses to the forehead of each baby. "But I'm back now. Daddy's back now and he's going to take all three of you and your mommy home where we can be a family again."

All three babies gurgled and smiled gummy smiles at their father.

Anna smiled and rested her head on her husband's shoulder as she gazed down at their sons. "You hear that, my precious little ones. The danger's past now. We're going home."

* * *

_...Raph & Kirby's room..._

Leaning against the doorway of the bedroom, Raphael simply gazed at his wife's sleeping form—a loving, peaceful smile on his face. For the first time since leaving for the mission, he felt at peace once more. He felt calm and centered in ways that only Kirby could provide.

Pulling away from the doorway, Raph silently padded over to the bed and carefully lay down on his side beside Kirby. Still saying nothing, Raphael opted instead to continue watching his wife as she slept curled up on her side with one hand lightly resting on her abdomen—simply taking in the beauty of her delicate features. There was something different about her, but even as he drew his eyeridges together in thought, Raph could not put his finger on it. His thoughts were stayed however when Kirby stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

At first, all Kirby could do was stare at her husband's face. When she finally spoke, it was in a voice barely above a whisper. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," Raphael answered as he gently cupped Kirby's cheek in his palm. "Yer not dreamin' Kay babe."

Kirby's doe eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around her husband—burying her face in his neck as she clung to him. "Thank God! Oh, thank God!"

Raph's arms were tight around Kirby's body as he buried his face in her hair. "I love you, babe. God I love you. I missed you so much."

"Oh, Raph, I'm so glad you're back. I'm so glad you're safe!" Kirby pressed tender kisses all over her husband's face before gazing into his eyes. "Is it finally over?" she asked softly.

"It's over," Raph said with a nod. "The Foot ain't gonna bother our family ever again." He gently wiped Away Kirby's tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, babe…no need to cry anymore," he said with a small smile.

Kirby smiled at her husband. "Did you see Angelo and Bella?"

"Yeah," Raph said with a grin. "They tackled me on the beach. God, I missed those two."

"They missed you too," Kirby said with a smile.

"They got bigger."

"Yes, they did," Kirby said with a nod. "What?" she asked in response to Raphael simply gazing at her with a questioning in his eyes.

"There's somethin' different about ya. I can't put my finger on it, but there is. It's like…it's like yer glowin' or somethin'…"

Kirby's smile grew. "That's because I am." Cupping her husband's face in her palms, she kissed him tenderly. "Raph…I'm pregnant."

Raphael blinked in surprise, but his shock soon faded into happiness as a wide smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Kirby answered with a smile and a nod.

"We're gonna have another baby?" Raph asked as he gently pressed a hand to his wife's still flat abdomen.

"Yes," Kirby said—her smile growing as she rested a hand over Raphael's.

Raphael captured Kirby's lips in a long, deep kiss before moving down and pressing a kiss to her belly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey in there," he said in his gruff yet gentle way. "I'm yer dad, and I'm gonna make sure you have the best life you can." He pressed another kiss to Kirby's stomach, this time directly over her belly button. "I love ya, kiddo. You may not be here yet, but I love ya more than you'll ever know."

* * *

_...Mikey & Samantha's room; hours later..._

Alone now in their bedroom after many congratulations and well-wishing, both new parents stood beside the crib of their daughters. Though she was exhausted, Samantha found comfort and support against Mikey's body as he held her close. Neither said a word as they gazed down in awe at their sleeping newborns—taking in the sight of the wispy golden hair contrasting against the smooth, green skin. Though their eyes were closed, both parents had gotten earlier glimpses of the blue pools that were now hidden by eyelids.

"I still can't believe I'm a dad," Mikey breathed softly at last, breaking the silence. "I still can't believe these little cuties came out of you."

"I know," Samantha said with a soft, tired laugh. "It's almost surreal." She smiled. "We're parents…"

"Yeah," Mikey said with a smile as he nuzzled his wife's hair before kissing her temple. "You did good, beautiful. You're amazing. You know that right? I mean…Zoe and Chloe wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Samantha smiled and leaned into her husband's nuzzling. "Last I checked, you had a hand in their existence too," she said with a soft giggle. "It takes two to tango, you know."

"Mikey grinned. "Yeah, I know…but I wasn't the one popping them out of my body today. That was all you, babe," he said as he gently rubbed his wife's belly. "I'm so proud of you."

"And I'm proud of you," Samantha said as she turned in Mikey's arms so she was facing him. "You helped make the world a safer place for our daughters. Zoe and Chloe will be safe now because of what their daddy and uncles did." She brushed a kiss to Mikey's mouth as she lovingly cupped his face in her palms. "I love you so much, Michelangelo."

"And I love you, Samantha," Mikey murmured softly against his wife's lips as he gazed into her eyes. "Always and forever."

* * *

...Donnie & Tara's room...

Wrapped in a tangle of arms and legs—their bodies still trembling from their recent lovemaking—Donatello and Tara gazed deeply into each other's eyes as they rested their foreheads against each other's.

"I love you so much, Donnie," Tara whispered softly.

"Even after all the blood I spilled?" Donatello asked with an almost child-like uncertainty.

"Yes, my love," Tara answered. "There's no shame or dishonor in what you did. You acted to protect everyone in our family…and to avenge the death of our daughter. You acted as a father should. How can I do anything but love you? You're the love of my life, Donatello…" She tenderly kissed her husband. "I will love you until the day I die."

"You're the only woman I've ever loved, Tara…the only woman I _will_ ever love. I'd do anything for you." He moved a hand and pressed it to his wife's abdomen. "I'd do anything for any children we have."

"I know you would, McGonnie," Tara said with a smile. "When your time comes, you're going to be a wonderful father."

"And you're going to be a wonderful mother, Zibby" Donnie said as he brushed a few strands of hair from Tara's face before kissing her deeply as he pressed her close. Upon breaking the kiss, he smiled softly. "Two more babies have been brought into the world."

"I know," Tara said with a smile. "And one more is on the way."

"I bet Raph's excited," Donnie said with a fond smile.

"Yeah…and I know Kirby's finally letting herself get excited now that Raph's back home safe and sound."

Donnie nuzzled Tara's ear before murmuring softly into it. "It'll be our turn soon, Zibby...I promise."

"I know it will," Tara said softly before lightly kissing the pulse at Donnie's neck.

However, until that fateful day came, they would simply have to keep trying; which, after being separated for so long and having faced the thought of never seeing each other again, they were more than happy to do.


	23. Epilogue

Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic thus far. As always, you guys are awesome! XD And if you haven't reviewed, please do! I love hearing from my readers, and I do allow anonymous reviews, so don't be shy! XD Please note that all flamers will be pelted with snowballs!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the cannon characters in this fic (unfortunately), and am making no money from the writing of this fic...unfortunately. I do however own Tara, Kirby, Samantha, Angelo & Bella. Anna belongs to fellow FF/net member, Second Daughter of Eve.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

_…Nine months later…_

Sitting on the floor, Raphael sat in the family room of the manor and watched Monet, Degas and Yoshi toddle around while he held his baby son, Asher, securely between his legs. The small baby watched his cousins in fascination through amber eyes that were exactly like his father's.

"They're really getting' the hang of walkin'," Raph said with a fond grin.

"Yes," Leo said with a proud smile as he watched from a distance that allowed him to be close enough to rush to his children should they fall over and hurt themselves. Though his three boys no longer needed to use a wall or a piece of furniture to hold themselves up while they moved, their legs were still nevertheless still a little on the shaky side. It did not take much to set them off balance.

As was soon demonstrated when Kaylee lightly touched Yoshi's shoulder as she toddled over to him—sending the turtle toddler toppling over with a small squawk of surprise.

Leo moved to help his son up, but stayed his movements when Yoshi slowly and determinedly pushed himself up to his hands and knees before carefully getting back to his feet again. "Did you see that?" Leo asked proudly.

"Yeah…your little boy just got his tail beat by my little warrior princess," Casey said with a proud grin as he chuckled.

Leonardo threw a throw pillow at his human friend. "No, I mean Yoshi got up all by himself without any help." He smiled proudly. "They'll be running in no time."

"Yeah, just like my little munchkins," Mikey said with a grin as he watched Zoe and Chloe crawling quickly after their toddling cousins.

From his seat in his favorite recliner, Splinter chuckled softly. "When the time comes, Leonardo, you will school them well in the ways of the Ninja they way you have been doing with Angelo and Bella."

Though Leo smiled at his father, he could not help the deep-pitted sorrow in his heart. All the adults of the family knew the aged rat was approaching the end of his days. He was moving slower than before…sometimes needing to be carried when his aching joints stiffened too much, and his brown fur had long since shifted to grey.

"I will make you proud, father," Leonardo said with a small bow of his head.

"We all will," Raphael said.

"Yeah," Mikey added with a nod.

Splinter smiled softly at his three sons. "I know you will."

Asher soon began fussing—squirming in his father's hold as he reached towards his cousins.

"Easy kiddo," Raphael said with a chuckle. "You'll be chasin' after them in no time."

"I think it's almost bottle time, dudes," Mikey said as he looked at the large clock on the wall. "Want me to bring one back for Asher, Raph?"

"Yeah, thanks, bro. He just had one an hour ago, but this little guy's got my appetite," Raphael said with a grin.

Casey grinned and tossed the pillow back at Leo. "I'll give ya a hand, dome head," he said as he led the way out of the room—fully comfortable in the knowledge that his little girl would be safe with her two uncles.

"Hey rugrats," Mikey said with a grin as he passed Angelo and Bella as he made his way through the door.

"Hey Uncle Mikey," they said as they made their way to their father and plopped down on either side of him.

"Hey you two, what's up?"

"Daddy, when's mommy gonna be done?" Angelo asked.

"Dunno," Raphael said with a small shrug. "You can't rush these kinds of things, Angelo." He looked around. "Where's Hikari?"

"He wouldn't leave Auntie Tara's door," Bella answered as she lightly touched her baby brother's cheek with her fingertips.

"Yeah," Angelo said with a nod as he let Asher grip his index finger in his small fist. "We kept trying to get him to come with us, but he wouldn't move."

"He knows something's up with his mommy," Leo said with a smile as he gently directed Zoe and Chloe apart before they could collide into each other. "Animals can sense these kinds of things."

"Can we watch a movie, daddy?" Angelo asked.

"Sure," Raph said with a nod. "Why don't the two of ya go to yer movie shelf and pick somethin' out?"

"Okay," the twins said together before rising to their feet and padding over to their designated shelf before perusing its contents together.

"The meal wagon has arrived," Mikey said with a chuckle as he and Casey came back into the room with several warmed up bottles.

"Thanks, bro," Raph said as he accepted the bottle Mikey handed him—making sure to test the temperature of the contents before putting it to Asher's mouth. "That's it li'l guy," he said with a chuckle as his son latched on immediately to the nipple. "Eat up."

Mikey handed one of the bottles to Splinter before scooping Zoe into his arms and placing her on her grandfather's lap. Once she was happily settled and drinking her meal, Michelangelo scooped Chloe up into his own arms and popped the bottle into her mouth.

Casey in turn helped Leo hand out bottles of juice to the four toddlers. Though they were able to hold the bottles themselves, both fathers kept watchful eyes on them in case they choked.

"We picked out a movie," Angelo said as he held up the DVD.

"Uncle Casey, can you put it in?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, sure, I can do that," the dark-haired man said with a smile as he made his way over.

"You may want to hold off on that."

All eyes turned to the doorway to find a smiling Kirby, Samantha, Anna and April standing just inside the room.

"Mommy!" Angelo's entire face lit up in a smile as he ran to his mother and threw his arms around her waist and buried his face in her abdomen. He had become only a little clingy since Asher had been born, but both Kirby and Raphael had taken extra care to assure both him and Bella that they were just as loved as they had been before the new baby.

"Hello, angel baby," Kirby said with a smile as she lifted Angelo into her arms—an increasingly difficult feat since the small boy seemed to be growing with each passing day.

"Well?" Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Splinter and Casey all asked in unison.

Still smiling, all four women parted to reveal a tired but smiling Tara holding a small bundle in her arms as a beaming Donatello wheeled her into the room in a wheelchair. Hikari trotted along beside them 'smiling' as he wagged his tail.

"Say hello to the newest member of our family," Donnie said as he wheeled his wife to the recliner—allowing Splinter to see the tiny, baby girl sleeping in Tara's arms as the others gathered around.

"She is beautiful, my son and daughter," Splinter said with a smile as he took in the sight of the peacefully sleeping child. Her full head of red hair was exceptionally striking against her green skin, and her tiny fingers twitched a little in her small fist as she dreamt.

"So beautiful," Leonardo breathed softly.

"I know," Tara said softly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "So beautiful…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Just like her mommy," Donnie murmured softly as he tenderly nuzzled his wife's temple before kissing it—his thumb exceptionally gentle as it caressed his sleeping daughter's forehead.

"What's her name?" Raphael asked softly before putting Asher over his shoulder and burping him.

"Joy," Tara and Donnie answered softly together.

"It's a good name," Mikey said with a smile.

"We thought so too," Donnie said with a smile.

"What color are her eyes?" Bella and Angelo asked together.

"Hazel," April answered as she picked Kaylee up from the floor and cradled her against her hip.

"Just like her mommy and daddy," Anna said as she picked up Monet.

Samantha gently took Zoe from Splinter's arms and took over in feeding her—allowing the wizened rat to reach his arms out for the new baby. Though she was reluctant to part from the baby she had wanted for so long, Tara nevertheless handed her precious daughter to the beloved family elder.

Joy stirred a little in the shifting, but did not awaken.

It was with painstaking gentleness that Splinter smoothed Joy's coppery tresses with a wrinkled hand. "Hamato Joy…we have been waiting for you for quite some time, little one. It is with great bliss that I welcome you to our family at last," he said as he gently brushed a finger along his new granddaughter's cheek.

Though her eyes were still closed in slumber, Joy nevertheless grabbed a hold of the gentle finger and held on as tightly as her little hand would allow—joining both old and new generations in a bond of familial love that was a long time in the making.

The circle was now complete.

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to take this time to thank all of my loyal readers for sticking with me during my telling of this tale. However, as with all things, this saga must too come to an end. Please know that your reviews and kind words have meant the world to me, and though this is the end for the characters you have grown to love, please rest assured that it is not the end of my writing. I do hope that any other stories I write in the Turtle-verse (or any other verse for that matter) will find special places in your heart as my 'Life Changes' saga has.

Once again, I thank you all, and I hope we meet again on another page of another story. *Bows*


End file.
